Unexpected Events
by Larzar123
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Blake, a willful girl, has no choice but to run. And as those scars from her past grow larger, she meets a man who gives her a chance to change everything. How will she respond to this? (Thanks to WiseSkyLight for help on the summary) This is my first fic, please criticise. Rated T for language and Violence. Eventual LawxOC
1. The meeting

**Unexpected events**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of one piece, that goes to Eichiro Oda. I do however own the OC's; Blake, Jon and Craz. As well as what I hope to be an original story.

Authors note: This is my first ever fanfic and I would really appreciate any criticism and help. Also I apologise if Law or any of the others seemed OOC. It's harder to write Law than I thought it would be. xD

* * *

"Catch her, don't let her escape" Blake heard the voices coming from her left, down the other end of the dark and rather smelly alley way, she glanced that way and clicked her tongue when she saw about 12 men running towards her, she pushed off the wall she was leaning against to catch he breathe and shot the men a middle finger before starting to run yet again away from her pursuers.

Blake wore a short red plaid skirt with a plain white button up shirt that was torn and bloody, she also had thigh high leggings on as well as holders around each thigh that held ten throwing knives each. She wasn't as good with throwing knives as her brother was but she's still good enough to hit a fast moving target.

After running for a few minutes Blake was out of breathe, her fatigue of running all day catching up on her, she decided to stop running and face her pursuers, as bad of an idea that it seemed, but if she kept running she would be even more tired. She stopped and spun on her heel, facing the men. She only counted 7 " _Guess I lost some. That makes this slightly easier._ _Or are_ they _going to try and sneak up on me and get a sneak attack._ " She frowned and spared a glance behind her and was relieved to see no one sneaking up, just as she looked behind her she heard one of the men in front of her unsheathe a sword and run at her. She jumped back and turned in the air so that she now had distance away from him and was facing him again.

The man who was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, like all her other pursuers still continued his charge towards her and when he was close enough he went for a diagonal slash across her chest, she raised her arm that was glowing with faint white light now, when the sword came in contact with her arm it was suddenly flung back and ripped from the man's grip.

The man looked shocked and confused, a state the Blake took full advantage of. She grabbed the man's face and the same white light came back but this time it was easier to see, her hand then started to pulse in even intervals and every time it pulsed the man in her grip screamed in what could have been pain or terror or possibly even both.

She let go of the guys face and he fell to the ground onto his back and his face looked as though he been hit in the face with some kind of blunt weapon several times. His nose was definitely broken as it was crooked, his jaw was in an unnatural position and several teeth were missing and his face was covered in blood.

She smirked at the rest of her pursuers who all looked shocked and maybe even a little scared, that however wasn't enough to make them back off as three of them charged at her this time. She got in a fighting stance and waited for them to get close.

When she decided they were close enough she ran at one. When she was close, one of them aimed a slice at her head, she dropped down to a crouch to dodge then shot back up and slammed the heel of her right hand into his bottom jaw then spun round a kicked hard into the gut of a second guy that tried sneaking up on her.

She placed the palm of her left hand against the side the first ones head and her hand let off the white glow and pulsed like earlier. But this time the man was sent flying and crashed into a building. Blake felt someone come up behind her and saw the gleam of a sword out the corner of her eye but she was too slow to avoid the weapon and felt the metal slice through her back, the cut wasn't deep enough to be fatal but was enough to be a hindrance.

She cursed at the pain and her stupidity of letting her guard down for beating one of them. "Give it up girly, you can't beat all of us" The man that got the hit on her said with amusement evident in his voice. She turned around to look at him, a smirk on her face and a dangerous look in her eyes. "Maybe you're right but I'd be disappointed in myself if I let morons like you beat me" It was clear to the man that she was just trying to anger him, and it was clearly working as he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

He raised his sword and was about to bring it down when Blake spun around and pulled a dagger out of her boot and dashed forward, too fast for the man too keep up. She stabbed the man in the side of the throat and held the dagger there, in one fluid motion she unclipped the holders on two of her throwing knives, grabbed them and then threw them at two of the men, one of the men got hit in the throat while the other got hit in the head, both of them dropped dead instantly. She then ripped the dagger that was still embedded in the side of the man's throat out through the front of his neck, if the man wasn't dead from the stab to the throat then the fact he had his throat ripped through by the dagger definitely finished him off.

The last man looked at her with a horrified look on his face, he hung his head and dropped to his knees, his sword all but forgotten. Blake walked over to him, prepared to spare the defeated man. "Just kill me. The punishment for failing our mission will be far worse than anything you could do to me." The man spoke in a low defeated tone, he looked over at his dead friends, he sighed then looked at the woman that was their target. They were told she wasn't a threat and that she would be easy to take care of, but she defeated most of them so easily. They had been chasing her all day. It started out as being thirty of them, some of them got lost or couldn't keep up, but most were defeated by the woman in front of him; Blake Adorin. The daughter of an infamous gang leader. Her father insulted the man he works for and ordered the whole family dead, she's the only one that hasn't been killed. They weren't told she had a devil fruit, then again not much was known about Blake, she was the most secretive of the Adorin family, all they knew was that she was eighteen years old, had short redish brown hair and odd violet eyes.

"And why should I offer you that act of mercy? I was thinking about sparing you, but that was before I heard you would get punishment for failing" Blake was genuinely curious why the man thought she would do that for him after him and his friends killed her family then started chasing her to kill her next. The man looked at her in horror, even though he kind of expected as much. "Please, if I go back to the boss being the only one alive and have failed the mission he'll kill me and my family." he said while bowing his head, at this point he was begging for death.

"Wow, cliché much? What is it with gang bosses and threatening to kill peoples families?" Blake asked absent-mindedly, not really focusing on the man in front of her all that much. She looked back at the man who still had his head low to the ground, she sighed and called out to him. "Hey, pick your head up for god sake." The man looked up at her and she continued. "If you're serious about this then fine, I'll kill you." The man actually look happy at her words which would usually be considered crazy in most situations.

Blake raised her arm, her hand glowing white once again. She looked at the man then at her fist then looked back at him and brought her fist down to connect with his head. She put all her force into it, to make it as fast and painless as possible, in the end the man was just following orders to protect his family, she couldn't hate or hold a grudge against someone like that. When her fist connected the man's body convulsed and shook, then he fell over dead.

Blake looked at the man, then round at all the other men she killed. She bowed her head to pay her respects to the now dead men. She then stuffed her hands in skirt pockets then walked off to the village on the other side of the rather small island. "Hopefully I can get some food and rest there." She said out loud, no one would hear her anyway, the village she was currently in was a ghost town.

* * *

"Captain, I can see land up ahead, looks to be relatively small but I can see a town that should have the shops we need to restock." The pirate turned away from the periscope in front of him to address the captain of the yellow submarine of the heart pirates, Trafalgar Law.

"Good, mister Bart, tell everyone to get ready, we'll be surfacing in ten minutes" Law ordered the large man who just looked at him and gave him a nod in response, a few seconds later his voice was heard booming over the intercom, relaying the order given to him by the captain.

Law gave one last look around the room to make sure everyone was working properly before getting up and walking out, picking up his nodachi on the way, and heading towards the stairs that lead up and onto the deck, it had been over a week since they had set foot on land, a fact his crew kindly kept reminding him about through their incessant whining.

Exactly ten minutes later Law felt the sub shake slightly, telling him the sub was now beginning its surfacing. A few seconds later he saw the familiar hats of his two head mechanics; Shachi and Penguin. And behind them was his first mate and old friend; Bepo. The two mechanics nodded and smiled at their captain in greeting.

They all stood in relative silence, the only sound being Shachi and Penguin's conversation about cute women they might meet on the upcoming island. " _Do those two ever think about anything besides women?"_ Law inwardly sighed at his two mechanics, sometimes he got very tired of their constant woman ogling. Eventually the shaking stopped, informing them that they had finally surfaced. Law opened the door and stepped out onto the deck. The sun was bright today and Law noticed his first mate instantly groaning and unzipping his jumpsuit to about half way down in the heat.

They soon approached the docks of the island and by that point most of the crew was on deck and waiting departure. Law turned to address his crew with his usual bored expression. "Alright, first things first is supplies. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo you will come with me, we're going to find a medical shop, we're running low on some herds and my last scalpel broke so I'll need more of them. Mister Jon, you take some of the other chefs and get food supplies. And mister Craz, take five men and get any ammunition we need for the ship. Everyone else stay here." Law's order left no room for complaint or change. "Yes Captain" the whole crew knew not to argue with the captains orders unless you want to be punished, and no one wants to be punished by the surgeon of death. He turned around and walked into town, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo falling in step behind him.

Law continued to walk on with his bored expression, he looked completely zoned out and oblivious to the world around him but he knew exactly where he was and could see everything that was going on around him, every nervous twitch of people they pass by who recognise the famous pirate, every glare that was sent their way and every person that saw them as their next payday. He saw everything. He knew not to drop his guard for a second while in the new world, because that could mean certain death. Maybe not for him but certainly for his crew.

They walked on for a while until they heard a loud crash and a big dust cloud rose over the buildings from further down the road. " What do you think is going on over there?" Penguin asked the other three, not really expecting much of an answer. "Let's go find out." Law now had an amused smirk on his face, he was curious as to what was happening.

When they reached their destination they noticed that the ground was completely destroyed and there was a few buildings that had a wall or two missing. "Well, seems like a battle took place here is what happened." Law pointed out while looking at the destruction around him, now even more curious as to what happened to cause it. He turned around to tell the others that they were leaving when they heard someone from inside one of the buildings that had a knocked down wall. At first all they heard was coughing and a low, unintelligible mumbling. Eventually a girl with shoulder length redish brown hair stepped out of the building, her clothes were ripped and she had several cuts and bruises all over her body. "Freaking stupid marines, popping up at the worst possible time. I just got food too, next marine I see..." Blake was quietly mumbling to herself, or what she thought was quiet but the pirates standing not too far from her had heard her.

* * *

When Blake looked up and saw the men in front of her she quickly stopped her mumbling. For a few seconds all she done was stare at the confused men, well the three in the back looked confused but the one with the big ass sword and yellow hoodie looked incredibly amused. "Hello." She greeted with a bow of her head. The three men in the back looked even more confused by her casual greeting. "Hello miss." The one with the sword greeted back, that amused smirk in place. For some reason that smirk gave her a really bad feeling, a feeling that made her weary about staying around this man for too long, he was dangerous, that much she could tell.

"Would you mind telling us what happened here?" The man gestured to the surrounding area, a curious gleam in his eyes. Blake eyes the man cautiously, for all she knew these guys could be henchmen for the guy that's wanting her dead, and she's pretty sure that she wouldn't stand a chance against the guy with the sword, just something about him seemed like he's a powerful man that shouldn't be messed with.

"A group of marines attacked me, I recently got a bounty on my head by a man that wants me dead, so now I have the marines after me. Thankfully they were all easy to deal with." At this point she had her hands in her pockets and stared directly at the man, his storm grey eyes were piercing, like he was searching the inner depths of her soul for something, a fact she didn't like one bit, it made her feel weak and helpless, two feelings she hated more than anything.

Eventually he looked away from her and around at the wrecked buildings and street around him. "So then," He glanced back at her. "You did all of this?" He questioned, now fully turned back towards her. He looked amused but there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, she was getting a really bad feeling about this guy. She narrowed her eyes at him "And what if I did?" She was being cautious of him and needed to know if he was a threat or not.

After she asked her question the mysterious look in his eyes disappeared and was now fully taken over by his amusement of the situation. " _Seriously, what the hell does he find so funny?"_ She couldn't understand what it was that was so amusing to him. "It's just that you would have to be quite strong to be able to destroy the road and buildings like this. And since you said that the marines were easy to deal with I'm going to assume that none of them were strong enough to cause it, that only leaves you." His statement brought Blake out of her thoughts. She had to admit that it was pretty logical thinking, when she said they were easy he must have deduced them as just normal foot soldiers and not any kind of commissioned officers, and those guys definitely wouldn't be able to do stuff like destroy a road.

"So what is it? A devil fruit or just some special training?" Law didn't really know why he was so curious about it, but something about this girl had captured his attention. Said girl raised an eyebrow at his question. "And why are you so curious about a stranger? Surely if you're in the new world then you're used to stuff like this." she said matter of factly. Penguin and Shachi just looked at each other and nodded, agreeing that she had a point.

Law's smirk, if possible, grew wider and he just looked at the girl with a inquisitive look. Blake sighed and decided she might as well tell him, no harm in it, right? "I have a devil fruit power. I ate the impact impact fruit and now I can create impacts of varying strength anywhere on my body. I can even destroy bodily organs by making a small but strong impact that basically destroys an organ of my choosing." She informed the men in front of her, she added that last part in hopes that it would quell any thoughts they had of starting a fight with her.

Law's face dropped and took on a thoughtful look. "An impact person, huh? Sounds interesting. And about you being able to destroy organs, I'm guessing it's sort of like you hitting someone incredibly hard with a blunt weapon, hitting them with enough force or a strong enough impact to stop those certain organs." He questioned to which Blake just shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you how it works, I'm not too familiar with medical stuff so I'm not sure how it works." She told the man who looked like he was trying to figure out the logic behind it.

"Anyway, I really need to get going. It was nice meeting you weird guy." She waved at Law just before she ran off. Law's eye twitched at the name the girl had called him, he looked back and glared at the disrespectful girl who was running away. It couldn't be possible that she didn't know who he was, He and Strawhat were all the news spoke of a few weeks ago with their defeat of Doflamingo.

"Do you really think she doesn't know the captain?" Penguin asked his two friends who were looking down the direction the girl ran. Shachi and Bepo looked at each other then turned back to Penguin and shrugged their shoulders. "Guess not, but she must not read the news much if she doesn't" Bepo said. "That's pretty obvious Bepo." Shachi told the bear who hung his head and mumbled and apology. "You're too easily depressed." Penguin shouted, eliciting another mumbled apology from the bear.

"Stop your fooling around and let's go, we still have to gather supplies." Law said in his stern captain voice, he was clearly deep in thought about something, most likely the girl they just met. Shachi and Penguin both grabbed the back of the depressed bears jumpsuit and started dragging him along with them.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter down. I apologise if it was bad or seemed rushed at all.

For any of you Rwby fans out there I did indeed steal the name Blake from there because I love the name a lot. But no I didn't take the violet eyes from Yang, I've actually had an oc one piece character in mind for a long time and she's always had violet eyes but I could never think up a good name for her.

If anyone wants to take the impact fruit and add anything they think would be interesting then please go ahead and let me know, I'll gladly take any suggestions.


	2. The little girl

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own one piece, that right belongs to Eichiro Oda. I do however own the OC's; Blake, Jon and Craz.**

 **Author note. Sorry to anyone that is actually following this story that this took s few days to get up. You get introduced to the other main OC character in the story. They aren't as important as Blake but I felt like adding them.**

* * *

By the time Law and the others got back to the sub after doing the shopping they needed it was already getting dark. Law stopped and looked behind him, back at the town. Something about it gave him a bad feeling, and his feelings usually turned out to be correct. He shook his head and continued walking to the sub, intent on not worrying about the feeling for now.

As he walked up the gangplank he noticed that Bepo was sniffing the air, as if he was looking for something. "What is it Bepo?" He questioned his first mate as Bepo continued to sniff the air.

"I'm not sure captain. There's an odd scent in the air, it smells nasty whatever it is." He informed him then added. "But I can't pinpoint where it is coming from" Law smirked at his friend, he didn't even have to ask Bepo certain things, he already knew what questions his captain will ask.

"Well, let's not worry about whatever it is right now, We'll worry about it if it becomes a cause for concern." Law said while walking past Bepo and handing him the nodachi. "Take Kikoku to my quarters, I want to do one last stock check in the infirmary." Bepo nodded at his captains order and walked off to Law's quarters.

When Law go to the infirmary he quickly busied himself by checking that he had an adequate amount of all the necessary herbs, medicines and tools. He didn't really need to do another check but he needs a distraction because otherwise his mind will just wander back to the odd girl they met earlier in the day, like it has been doing most of the day. Law was so busy trying to keep himself occupied that he didn't notice the person standing in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. But when he finally finished his unnecessary check he noticed the fact that he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes narrowed and he kept calm, not letting on to the fact he knew the person was there. If this just turned out to be one of Shachi or Penguins stupid pranks again then he would give them toilet scrubbing duty for a month.

But whoever this person was, they had a stronger and deadlier presence than those two idiots. Law decided he might as well just acknowledge the strange intruder. He turned to look at the corner of the room, only to find that there was no one there and what was even stranger was that the presence was also gone. His eyes narrowed and that same feeling from before returned. Law hated surprises and this was certainly a surprise. " _Whoever this person is they must want something from us, or possibly just me. But why didn't they attack? They had a clear chance when I was distracted with my thoughts."_ Just then Law grunted in annoyance at himself for not noticing the presence before he even entered the room, he could have put himself in a stupidly bad situation, all because he can't keep his mind focused for a few minutes without that girl coming back to haunt him.

Law closed his eyes and focused his haki, trying to sense if the same presence was any where on or near the sub. When he was satisfied that it was indeed long gone he decided to go to the control room and check that everything was okay there. As he walked into the control room he was greeted by his two head mechanics who looked slightly panicked and as though they had urgent news.

As soon as the two mechanics noticed him Shachi started talking. "Captain, I'm afraid we have bad news." He looked at the captain like he didn't really want to tell him. Penguin decided that he would take over since Shachi seemed hesitant. "Sir, it seems someone has managed to mess with the engines, several parts have been stripped off of them and has made the engines useless." Penguin's face took on a dark look, almost as though he was getting angry just saying it out loud.

Yet another surprise. Law's day was turning crappy real fast. He sighed, now he was pissed, not only has someone been following him they also managed to sneak into the sub and into the infirmary and now he found out that the engines have been sabotaged. "Can you fix them?" He sounded just as calm as ever, not letting his annoyance show.

"We could but we need a few more parts and it will take us quite a while." Shachi told him, still looking rather nervous around Law at the moment. Law sighed, he noticed Shachi's nervousness the moment he walked in and it was starting to annoy him. "Shachi, what's wrong with you? Why are you all of a sudden so nervous around me?" He gave his old friend a questioning look.

Shachi gave him a confused look, not understanding what he was talking about. His face slightly softened in understanding. "Ahh well, it's just that." He stole a glance to penguin, he was clearly hesitating. " It's my fault the engines were sabotaged, I was on duty down in the engine room but everything was fine and there wasn't any work, so I decided to take a quick nap, when I woke up the engines had been messed with. I'm sorry captain, I know I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Shachi said with his head bowed in apology, he knows how annoyed Law can get at people sleeping when they are on duty and also how Law hated people not on his crew messing with the sub. And now he just got told that both of those things happened.

Law looked at Shachi with a very displeased look, he would usually punish lazy subordinates but today he just couldn't be bothered with it. "It's fine Shachi. Just don't let it happen again." Law told him, not leaving any room for a retort. Shachi looked at him in complete confusion at that, it was so unlike him to not punish someone, usually he loved punishing people for doing something wrong.

"Wow, the captain must not be feeling right today if he let you off with a simple scolding." Penguin was just as shocked and confused as his friend. "Oh well, guess you got lucky today." He added then walked out to get back to work. Shachi just shrugged then followed after him

* * *

Blake was walking through the dark streets, hands behind her head as she looked around at the different shops. It had been a few hours since she had run into those guys and the bear just after her fight with the marines, she was getting tired and was trying to look for a hotel to spend the night, just then a thought popped into her head. " _How much money do I even have."_ She stuck her hand in her pocket to pull out the pouch that held what little money she was able to grab from her house before she had to run. Only to find that it wasn't there. The first thing to set in was confusion as she double checked the pocket, she then checked anywhere else the pouch could be on her person. To still find it no where on her. The next thing to set in was panic, she started running through her head where it could have gone, then it clicked. "Argh, I must have dropped it in my fight with those stupid marines" She was not in the mood for this.

"Well, guess I'll be sleeping on the streets tonight. Not that it would be a first." She grumbled to herself as she walked into what she thought was a suitable alleyway, even thought they basically all looked the same, but this one didn't stink as bad or look as dirty as the other ones. She leaned against the wall and dropped to the floor, finally realising how tired she was. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Only to be disturbed by a poke to her cheek. She slowly opened her eye's and looked to where the thing poking her was coming from. She soon found the face of a young girl, around 8 years old looking at her with big brown eyes.

"Um, hello there." She greeted the little girl who just continued to stare at her. "Can I help you?" She questioned, but the girl just continued to stare, she wasn't even sure if the girl could understand her. Instead of saying anything more she took the time to study the girl. She was short, even for her young age and had long shaggy blonde hair that reached half way down her back and those big brown eyes, it looked as though it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her clothes -if they could even be called such- consisted of what seemed to be an old rag for a shirt and what seemed to be a pair of old, torn loose fitting jeans, that weren't so loose anymore. All in all the girl the girl looked adorable even with being very dirty and clearly living on the streets for quite a while. Two questions remained. How long has she been on the streets and is she alone.

The girl was skinny but not dangerously so. She must have someone looking after her because Blake doubted that she could do much to get food for herself. On the thought of food, Blake's stomach decided to remind her that she still hasn't eaten anything in quite a while, those stupid marines interrupted her earlier then she completely forgot about her food when she started talking to that weird guy.

The girl, who was still staring at her finally decided to leave her in peace and walked further into the alleyway without a word of explanation. She stared at the girls retreating form, she seemed innocent enough, although Blake shouldn't let her guard down. It's just like the Rodil family to use cheap tactics such as getting kids to trick their victims into falling into a trap of some sort and the fact that she didn't talk made her even more suspicious. And she refused to fall for such a cheap trick, especially at the hands of her families killers.

Blake decided to not worry too much about the girl and closed her eyes again, intent on getting sleep this time. Well that was the plan but yet another poke to the cheek prodded her back to the land of the concious.

Blake was getting annoyed and a vein on her forehead made that very clear. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the girl again and was about to give her a piece of her mind but stopped when she saw what was in the girls hand. She was holding a piece bread out to her with a smile on her face. Blake couldn't believe it, her was a girl ten years younger than herself living on the streets and offering what little food she probably has to a stranger. Blake was stumped as to what to do. She didn't feel right taking food from the poor girl but on the other hand she was starving and hadn't ate anything in at least 2 days. Just then she heard the girls stomach growl louder than her own one did earlier, she couldn't help a little smile as the girls face went slightly red.

"Are you sure you should be giving a complete stranger food? You should keep it for yourself." Blake moved the girls hand away from herself in hopes that she would start eating it herself. "I'll be fine, I've gone longer with no food. You need to eat so you can grow more, you're a bit of a shorty." The first statement was a lie, Blake had never gone more than a day without food, she was lucky to be born into a wealthy if not slightly crazy family. But she couldn't help a smirk at the girls face to her second remark, it looked somewhere between a pout and a glare.

Even though the girl was clearly starving she was still trying to get Blake to eat the bread. The girl tried for at least ten minutes to get her to eat the bread, getting closer each time, the girl was now basically sitting in her lap and trying to force it in her mouth, to little avail. A voice broke Blake from the amusing and quite adorable girl that was now fully in her lap and glaring down at her legs after giving up forcing her the bread.

"Hey, you guys find her? She's got to still be on the island." At first Blake assumed it was some of her pursuers but then she noticed the girl in her lap was shaking and had a terrified look on her face that made her think twice about it possibly being her pursuers. Whoever this girl was she was being hunted by someone. Blake peeked out of the alley in the direction the voices came from and saw five men talking. None of them had the signature Rodil Black suit and red tie.

So these guys weren't her pursuers, so they must have been the little girls pursuers. Might as well clarify it. "Take it those men are after you?" After a few seconds of just staring at the entrance to the alley the girl finally looked at her and nodded her head, still not saying a word. Blake frowned at that, why the hell would they be hunting a little girl? "Is there anyone looking after you?" The girl shook her head this time, which surprised Blake. "Look all around the area, even down the alleyways." She heard one of the men give orders that made her hang her head in frustration.

She knew the girl wasn't her responsibility but there was no way she was leaving the girl to fend for herself. Besides, she had very quickly grown fond of the girls stubbornness and silly antics. She stood up, carrying the girl in her arms as she did. The girl didn't protest and just wrapped her arms around Blake's neck, the poor thing was shaking worse than before, whatever these guys done to her, it must have been horrible. Blake glanced to the end of the alley, it was a dead end so she was gonna have to risk going out the front way.

Blake peered round the corner and to her annoyance, saw two of the earlier men quickly coming towards the alley from each side. " _Just my luck, I was hoping for at least one of the ways to be clear. Guess i'll just have to make a run for it."_ She knew it wasn't a smart idea, but there was nothing else she could do. She didn't know how strong these guys are and didn't want to risk anything in her weakened state. If only she wasn't so tired and hungry then maybe she would risk it, but not this time.

She steeled her nerves and got ready to dash, she waited till she saw one of the men poke their head round the corner then launched into a sprint, punching the guy in the face with the hand that wasn't holding the girl.

When she was out the alley she ran straight ahead, trying to get to cover of the buildings fast enough as to hopefully not be seen by the other men or fast enough that the man she punched didn't see which way she went. Of course, luck was against her as usual. She heard one of the men shout orders to chase her down and what sounded like another one saying he saw the little girl. She gritted her teeth and tried to run faster, she needed to lose them as fast as possible, she doesn't have enough energy to run for a long period of time.

She heard heavy footsteps catching up quickly but didn't bother looking back, she didn't need to to realise that it was a giant that was quickly catching up on her, and fast. " _Crap, guess those five men weren't the only ones there, but how the hell did I not see a giant before."_ She was annoyed at herself for not noticing such a hard to miss thing such as a giant.

Blake not wanting to chance a giant catching up on her decided that the best course of action was her devil fruit. " _This could be bad, I don't have enough energy to keep it active for too long, just enough to get away from these guys. Hopefully."_ Blake activated her power and a white light covered her feet and as soon as her foot touched the ground it let off a strong pulse and she rocketed forward, the force of it also ripped the ground up and threw rocks every where. Blake let herself be thrown forward for a good distance before she started slowing down, she touched the ground with her foot and again she was shot forward.

"What the hell? It's like there was a mini explosion under her feet. Do we know who she is?" The leader of the pursuers asked one of his men while still running after the girl, who had shot herself around a corner. The man just looked at him and shook his head. "Deek, might as well stop." The leader shouted to the giant who merely looked at him then looked in the direction the girl ran, he sighed then started shrinking, when he stopped he was the size of a normal man. Well any normal six foot eight tall man anyway.

"His majesty won't be pleased about this." Deek announced which earned him a glare that would strike fear in most people, but Deek just looked at him with a bored expression. He was used to those glares after working with Darn for close to fifteen years. "You don't say? I thought he would give us all a luxurious holiday for a job well done." Darn said, voice dripping with sarcasm. This time it was Deek's turns to glare.

Darn sighed then turned and walked away. "Come on, we have to report this." He ordered his him back to what was to most definitely be a very bad scolding.

* * *

Blake turned one last corner then fell to her knees, breathing heavy to get her breathe back. The girl got out of her arms and looked at her with a worried expression.  
"What? No thank you?" Blake joked but it only earned her a saddened expression from the girl. " _Is this girl maybe a mute and that's why she's not said anything this whole time?"_ Blake sat against the wall, still breathing hard. "After I get my breathe back we need to find a place to hide. Those guys might still be looking for us and I'd rather not risk that. We might just be best leaving town. But with how dangerous the forest is in these parts, that might not be a good idea." Blake looked at the girl out the corner of her eye, looking for any injuries she might have gotten from a stray rock when she used her power. The girl had a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious so she stood up and took the girls hand and jogged of to find a place to stay.

After searching for a good half an hour and coming up empty in the search they ended up at the docks, sitting at the end of the pier with their feet in the water. "Well that was a complete waste of time, maybe it would be best if we left town and tried surviving in the jungle." Blake sighed a bit over dramatically but she was tired dammit and she just wanted to get some rest.

"Well well, if it isn't the lady from town." Blake could have sworn she had heard that voice before and when she turned to the source she found the man she had met earlier in the day. He still had his yellow and black hoodie on and the spotted hat on his head. And of course he still had that dammed smirk on his face. "Oh it's the weird guy from earlier." Blake stood up and walked closer to his ship, if it could even be called that. She wasn't quite sure what it was, it seemed like a big metal ship. The little girl was walking behind her and clinging to her leg as if for dear life. She seen his eyes flick over to the girl and scan over her appearance but they quickly went back to her. "I see you aren't alone this time." He obviously meant the girl that was shaking behind her.

"Yea, I met her in an alleyway I was gonna sleep in but then some guys started looking for her so I got her away from them and then we tried looking for some where to hide and get some rest but we couldn't find any so we came here and well, here we are." Blake's mouth ran on auto pilot and she wasn't even sure she made sense.

Law was surprised at the sudden and unexpected story of heroism from the woman he doesn't even know, but as always he didn't let his surprise show. His eyes went back to the girl cowering behind her, he couldn't see much of her but he could see some injuries that were yet to be treated, some recent and some slightly older, not to mention she looked rather malnourished and in dire need of a bath. "If the girls wounds aren't tend to quickly the dirt will get into and infect her wounds." Law said in his no nonsense doctor voice.

Blake looked back at the girl behind her then glanced back up at the man. "Yes, I know, sadly I don't have the necessary tools or even knowledge to treat her." Blake said with what sounded like frustration in her voice, frustration at not being able to help, if Law wasn't mistaken, a girl she had known for hardly even an hour. "You might not, but I do." Law said with a smirk on his face. He knew that the girl wasn't his problem, but the doctor in him refused to let the little girl go untreated.

Blake looked at him with what looked like confusion in her eyes. " And why would you go out of your way to help a stranger?" She questioned to which she just got an even more amused look from him. "Firstly; I don't have to explain myself to you. And secondly; I could ask you the exact same thing. You said you helped her escape from some men, did you not?" Blake hated the fact that his smirk got even wider when he pointed that out.

He sighed then decided to tell her. "I'm a doctor, so if you want the girl to get treated then bring her on board. Who knows, If I'm feeling particularly generous I might let you two sleep in one of the spare rooms on my ship." He smirked at the violet eyed girl who shot him a cautionary look as he walked over an leaned on the wall by the door leading into his ship. She wasn't sure if this man could be trusted, but they couldn't pass up a chance to possibly stay on a pirate ship. No matter who those guys were, they wouldn't look for them on a pirate ship, not unless they knew that they were definitely on it.

Blake turned and crouched in front of the girl. "This may be our best chance at finding a some what safe place to rest, not to mention that you need those wounds cleaned and bandaged." The girl looked at Blake with a scared look but she managed a little nod of the head, confirming that she'll go on the ship. Blake smiled then pated her on the head and turned back to the pirate and called out to him. "What's your name?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

" _So, she really doesn't know me. Well, just because she doesn't know my face doesn't mean she doesn't know my name."_ He smirked at that thought. Wondering what reaction he'll get. "Trafalgar Law." He stated matter of factly, carefully watching the woman's face and waited for the realization of he was to dawn on the woman. A realization that never came. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He thought the whole world knew his name by now, yet this woman acted as though she had never even heard of the infamous surgeon of death.

"Alright, I'm Blake and this is" She looked at the little girl, then scratched her head. "You know, I don't know her name, and she hasn't spoke a single word since I met her either." She turned back to Law only to see a shocked look on his face. "Something the matter?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

Law quickly snapped himself out of his shock and put his neutral expression back on his face. "Nothing. If you've agreed to let me treat the girl then bring her up." He pointed to the deck of his ship, as if he was trying to tell an idiot where to put something.

Blake picked the girl up in her arms again and easily jumped up onto the deck, she gently set her down then turned to where Law was last standing against the wall by the door. He looked at her with his smirk back on his face. He then pushed off the wall and opened the door, he shot a glance over his shoulder and Blake and the girl. "Follow me" He simply said then walked through the door. Blake and the girl following close behind.

* * *

That's the second chapter finished. Please review, I'll take any criticisms anyone has.

Don't worry, the little girl will be getting an actual name soon and the reason she doesn't talk will be revealed soon as well.


	3. The past

**Unexpected events**

Blake and the little girl followed Law down a flight of steps and into his ship. Blake was still rather cautious to whether Law could be trusted or not. But it's either trust this man and risk him killing them or go out and sleep in the forest and definitely be killed by the wild animals there.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Law glanced over his shoulder to look back at Blake. "So why exactly where you going to sleep on the streets? The clothes you have on look rather pricey, if you look past all the blood and rips. Surely you have a home to go back to." Law questioned.

Blake raised an eyebrow at this. "And why exactly should I tell you? And why are you so curious anyway?" Law spun to face her at this, which startled Blake. "You should tell me because you are currently being sheltered on my ship. And I'm curious" He paused to look her up and down then smirk "Because I heard about a gang family that got killed in the next town over recently. All of them were murdered, all but one that is, a girl named Blake Adorin survived and hasn't been seen since." The fact the girls face paled and her eyes took on a slight panicked look indicated to Law that he hit the nail on the head.

" _Shit, this guy knows. Is he gonna turn me over or something? Should I try and make a run for it?_ " Blake was panicking about the current situation. She was praying that he didn't know about what happened and was trying to think of any way she could get out of the situation if it did turn bad. She was far to weak to have any chance of fighting this guy off.

"No need to look so panicked. I'm a criminal myself remember? I have no intention of turning you over to the marines or whoever it is your running from." Law said but it done nothing to ease Blake's nervousness. Her mind wandered back to the events that happened a few days before.

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

Blake was in her room, mindlessly looking out the window at the workers down below in the garden, she was insanely bored and had nothing to do, not only that but her dad was in a bad mood so she couldn't go ask him to spar with her without having to suffer a long spiel about how he's too busy and old to spar.

"Man, I wish something interesting would happen. Then again, I can't really be bothered with a big commotion." Blake was getting seriously annoyed with her lazy nature but she was to lazy to actually do anything about her laziness.

"Well, time for food." She said, hoping of the window seat to walk towards her room door with her hands behind her head. When she opened her door she felt a low rumble under feet, confused, Blake decided that maybe she should find out what that rumbling was before getting food.

Jogging over to her fathers door she knocked then walked in, remembering to stand up a little straighter, her father was more like a marine drill sergeant at times. "Hello Father, I was wondering if you know what that rumbling earlier was and if it would be any cause for concern." Her father sat in his big throne like chair behind his desk, he seemed to not hear her Blake but she knows he heard her.

"I'm sorry Daughter, I have no idea what you're talking about." Her father said. " _Something's wrong, his lips didn't move. Not to mention, he never calls me daughter. Might as well play along and see what's going on._ " She thought to herself, while readying herself in case she has to attack. She knew her father was alive as she could see his breathing, which was getting fainter.

"I see, well, I'm sorry about bothering you." Blake turned around to walk out, and just like she expected, she felt someone behind her shift and start moving towards her. Just before the presence was on top of her she spun round and aimed a kick at their head, or what would have been their head, had there been someone there in the first place.

Confused, Blake started looking around the room for anyone or anything that would indicate to someone having been there. The worrying thing was that Blake still felt a presence standing in front of her and yet there was nothing there. Confused and more than a little creeped out, Blake decided she would take this time to go check on her Father.

As she walked over to him she made sure to stay aware of her surroundings, it wouldn't do anyone any good if she got herself killed or badly wounded now. When she got to her Father, she shook his shoulder but got no response so she checked his pulse from wrist and, with a sigh of relief dropped it when she confirmed that he was indeed still alive. Without moving him too much, in fear that she might do something that worsens his condition, she checked to see if he had any injuries, but he seemed to be completely scratch free. " _I need to get some help, I can't tell what is wrong with him. The doctor will know better._ "

But Blake felt uneasy leaving her Father in the room when she could still feel a presence in the room, in fact, it was still in the exact same spot that it was when she tried to kick it. Deciding that she didn't have much choice, her Father was dying and she didn't know how to help besides getting someone that could help, she ran out the room, making sure to avoid that presence, in fear that it might make a move when she approached.

Blake ran for about 5 minutes before she got to the doctors office, they were lucky to be rich enough that they could afford their own private doctor. She knocked but when she received no answer she started to grow rather uneasy, deciding that she couldn't waste more time she went inside. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The room was covered in blood and there was pieces of the doctor littering the room, there was an arm in the middle of the room, the other was possibly out the smashed window, one of the legs was under the doctors desk and seemed to have bite marks on it as well as some chunks missing from it, the other leg was behind the door, the torso was on the floor beside the arm and it's intestines were hanging out and the head was on top of the desk, displayed like a trophy, but, it had it's eyes gouged out and the black holes that seemed almost bottomless stared back at Blake.

Blake felt her legs get weak at the sight and she had to run out the room to get away from it and to also empty her stomach of it's contents, she was a fighter and had been on a couple battlefields for gang battles and was used to blood and some missing limbs but she had never seen anything like that before, it was almost like he had been ripped apart by some sort of wild creature.

Finally having calmed down, Blake decided it would be best to look around for anyone else. She just hoped that there wasn't too many casualties from whatever it is that's attacking them. Walking down a long corridor, she felt the room all of a sudden get much colder, stopping in her tracks, Blake made sure to look all around her, whatever was making the hallway cold definitely wasn't natural.

"Come on out, I'm getting real tired of these presences." When she finished speaking she heard a faint noise coming from behind her, turning to see what made the sound she finds what looks like a ring on the floor. Taking a few steps forward, Blake can see that it's her Fathers ring. Upon seeing the ring Blake goes pale and gets a horrible feeling in her stomach. Fearing the worst, she takes off in the direction she came and back to her Fathers room.

Running through the open door, she stops when she sees a man standing beside her Father with a smug grin on his face, he was obviously expecting her as he was looking straight at her and already had a sword poised on her fathers neck. "Who the hell are you?" Blake said through grit teeth.

"Me? Just a man that was hired to kill off a stupid man." The man put and extra emphasis on stupid just to show his dislike for the man currently under his blade.

"Who hired you?" She demanded.

"The Rodil family. Apparently your daddy insulted the head of the Rodil family so he ordered him dead. He hired me and I brought some of the Rodil families henchmen with me to kill everyone here." The man was now idly checking his nails.

"Then how come I never seen any of them?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. That's because I ordered them to kill as many people as quietly as they could and if they started a commotion I told them to leave and I would handle the rest of them."

"You're that presence I felt last time, aren't you?"

"Ohhh, So you did notice me. I'm impressed." Suddenly, the man brought his hand up and pointed it at Blake in a gripping fashion. Blake felt something grip her and squeeze, even though there was nothing there.

"What's going on here?" Blake asked through gasps of air.

"It's my power. I ate the Space Space fruit. I can control all kinds of space; Empty space, Unused space, negative space, interdimensional space and outer space, all of it is under my control and I can do with it as I see fit. Currently I'm using the empty space around you to grab and squeeze." In a flash the man was in front of her instead of over by her father.

"So, earlier, you were there but you just had yourself spread over a large amount of space, therefore making yourself invisible to the human eye." She stated more to herself than to him.

"Well, colour me impressed. You're not as dumb as you seem girly." He leant down and grabbed her face rather roughly in his hand. "And now that I get a good look at you, you're rather cute." Blake didn't like where this was going.

"Whatever you're thinking, you better get it out your head right now." She shot him a glare that told him she wasn't in the mood for his crap.

"Aww come now, you'll hurt what little feelings I have. I may be a killer, but I would never do anything to a woman without consent." He turned away from her and back to her Father.

"Some how I don't believe you. And you better stay away from my father." She threatened, although from her position on the floor she didn't look very threatening.

"Your Father? Oh you mean the guy that's already dead."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? He better be okay or I swear to god you will not leave this room alive."

"You really are a stupid girl" The man walked over to her Father, and lifted his body off the desk to show a small dagger stabbed right into the small of his chest.

Blake couldn't believe it, she was here not that long ago and the knife definitely wasn't there when she was here earlier, which means...

"I see you figured it out. I killed your Father when you left earlier, If only you had stuck around then he wouldn't have died. It's all your fault." His provocations were clearly getting to Blake as her face was scrunching up more and more with anger after every word.

She felt somewhere between sadness and unadulterated rage. She might not have had the best relationship with her father but he was still family and still her Father, she loved him for being her Father.

All of a sudden a strong almost overwhelming murderous intent started seeping from the man standing next to her father. It was strong enough to make Blake forget about her anger and instead have it replaced with fear. She broke out in a sweat and started shaking.

"Aww, scared little girl? You should be." He started walking towards her and brandished his slightly too large sword in his hand. Instead of just killing her, he kneeled in front of her.

"How about we play a little game? I'll give you ten seconds to run and then I'll start chasing you. If you can get out this house before I kill you, you win and I'll let you go free. Sound good?" Blake, too scared to say anything just nodded her head frantically.

When she felt the grip on her loosen and the man started counting down from ten, she got up and ran out the door, she had never been this scared before. She couldn't even care about anything else other than her own safety.

She had only made it down a long corridor and round one corner before she heard the man shout. "It's hunting time."

" _At least he won't know where I am straight away. I also have the advantage of knowledge of the houses layout over him."_ She thought to herself, she didn't actually know if that would matter, With his power over space he could just locate her easily.

After only a couple minutes, she heard footsteps getting rapidly closer. Spinning around she had just enough time to react to the sword that was aimed for her neck, ducking down into a crouch she braced herself before pushing herself off and into a backflip, determined to get more space between the two. It was now that she wasn't so concentrated on running that she seen how many dead bodies were in the corridor. Bodies lined the walls, all with varying wounds. Some had been slashed, some had been shot and some had been ripped apart.

"Remember girly, I have control over space, as long as you're in the area I can sense where you are by specifically searching for used space." She looked back at him, trying to forget about the dead bodies of people she recognised as family and some servants she had come to think of as friends, she had to survive, she would have time to mourn later. The man flashed her a smug grin that conveyed his cockiness of the fact he thought he had a power over her and the fact he thought she could never really get away from him.

Blake just got her own cocky smile on her face. "Just cause you know where I am doesn't mean you can catch me." Her feet started glowing white and she jumped very low into the air then slammed both her feet onto the ground in a way that sent her flying backwards. The force of the impact broke up the hallway floor and sent rubble and dust everywhere, obscuring the mans view.

The man, obviously not knowing she had a devil fruit was surprised and a little annoyed she had one. He still remembered to cover his face to protect it though.

Blake spun around in the air and continued straight for the wall in front of her, she brought her fist up and it started glowing, she let herself head straight for the wall, when she was close enough she threw a punch and shattered the wall, creating a hole into the outside world. Instead of just jumping out and leaving she turned back to the man. Even though she was still shit scared and was cursing herself for having such an attitude with the guy that was trying to kill her, she needed to take one last look at him and imprint his look into her mind.

When the smoke passed she seen the man just standing there, looking uncaring, that is until he seen the hole in the wall, to which he just smiled, put his sword on the wall and started a slow clap.

"Bravo, you noticed how I never specifically said you had to leave through conventional means and made your own exit. Your already smarter than a lot of people I play this game with." He stopped clapping, picked his sword back up and turned back to her.

"But there is just one thing." With that, the man vanished and appeared right in front of her with his sword coming down on her.

"You ain't out the house yet." He shouted as he brought the sword down. Cursing, Blake jumped back and out the hole she created.

Landing down on the ground about as gracefully as a drunk rhino, Blake got up, brushed herself off then looked back up at the man who was looking down at her from the house.

"Well done, you win the game. Now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go." The man shouted down to here. To which she just got up and ran, still scared out of her mind.

The fact her house was a few miles away from the nearest town-if it could even be called that, it was a mining village that was abandoned years ago-meant she had quite a bit of running to do.

After about 20 minutes of straight running she heard men shouting and running after her. most likely Rodil goons.

"Great, he let me go, but that didn't mean his men would." She was seriously pissed at everything that was going on today and she just wanted some damn food.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Law Just watched the girl have an internal conflict or maybe she was just remembering something she would rather not. He didn't care either way. what he did care about was the fact that she was taking her sweet time moving.

Law walked over to the fumbling girl and knocked her on the head with the back of his hand. "Oi, get a move on, you're taking to long to move. Leave the reminiscing for later." Blake just held her head where he hit her and looked somewhere between annoyed and confused. She reluctantly started following him again.

When they got to the infirmary, Law walked around and got a couple things he needed to patch the little girl up. He walked back over, and gently picked the little girl up and put her on the table. He may be the surgeon of death, but even he wouldn't hurt a child unnecessarily.

Law removed the rag the girl used as a shirt and looked over her body. "It might be a good idea for her to have a bath first." He then glanced over at the woman who had decided to wander around his work space. "You as well." Blake looked over at him with a hopeful look when he said that. "I would love a bath right now" She said, far too excited than he thought necessary.

"I'll be back momentarily." Law said while exiting the infirmary. Blake decided to try and learn more about the girl.

Walking over and sitting in the chair Law had been in moments before, she looked at the girl who just stared back with her big eyes. "So, do you have a name?" The girl deflated at the question, as if saying that she either doesn't have one, or doesn't remember.

"No name huh?" Blake felt sorry for the poor girl. She didn't know what kind of life she had before all this, but it must have been horrible if she wasn't even given a name. Then she got a great idea.

"Hey, how about I give you a name?" The little girl looked shocked, clearly not expecting that from the older woman.

"Hmmm, How about...Lily?" The girl shook her head. "No? then, how about, Onya?" The girl looked like she was considering it, but before she could answer, Blake cut her off. "No. that's a terrible name. I know, Zoey." The little girl furiously shook her head at the name, clearly disliking it. "Man, tough crowd. Hmmm" Blake was in deep thought. She looked over the little girl and decided on a nice name. "Rin" The girl looked up at her and smiled, seeming pleased happy with the name. "You like it?" The little girl just nodded her head, looking immensely happy to finally have a name.

Not long after, Law walked back in the room. "I have a subordinate running a bath for you and the girl." He walked over to the two.

"Rin" Blake blurted out.

"I'm sorry?" Law was confused by the sudden outburst.

"The girl, I called her Rin." Law looked between the two for a moment.

"She didn't have a name before?" Blake looked over at Rin then turned back to Law.

"According to her, no." Rin, just sat happily on the bed, watching the two converse.

Law, deciding to change the subject, motioned for them to follow. "I'll take you to where the bath is. Are you okay with sharing a bath."

Blake picked Rin up, balanced her on her hip then glanced down at her for confirmation to Law's question. Rin just nodded and Blake smiled. "Yea, we're okay with that."

* * *

That's chapter three. Sorry it took so long, all of personal stuff has been happening recently, which I won't bore you with.

Yay, the little girl finally has a name. I know it's not super creative, but I like the name.

Please, rate and review. I love criticism and all that jazz. Till next time. :)


	4. The scars

**Unexpected events**

Reminder: I don't own one piece and sadly never will.

Huge thanks to CaptainKicky, It's thanks to you that I got so motivated to write more. You'r review made me very happy. I'll be counting on you to point out any flaws or mistakes. No Pressure. ;)

Here is chapter two, It's not super interesting, it's more just introducing Blake and Rin to the rest of the crew and getting a tiny bit of backstory on Rin.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the baths. Law motioned for them to enter after telling them that his first mate – who was a talking polar bear, much to Blake and Rin's surprise – would make sure none of the crew peeked on them while in the bath. Stripping off her old and tattered clothes, Blake looked down at herself, she never had a chance to look at herself until now, she had cuts and bruises all over. Some were a few days old and some from earlier in the day.

Blake turned around when she felt a tug on her arm. Rin was standing there with a smile on her face. Blake bent down and rubbed the little girls head. She may have only just met Rin the same day but she already felt attached to her. She always wanted to have a little sister, but being the youngest in the family she never had that experience.

She walked over to the bath with Rin not far behind her, she dipped her foot in the water, testing the temperature. It was maybe a little hotter than she would normally have it but she welcomed the heat like it was an old friend. Slipping into the bath, Blake instantly relaxed against the back of the bath, that was when she noticed Rin standing next to the bath, instead of climbing into the other end.

"Something wrong? Do you not like baths?" Rin just looked to the other end then looked back at Blake. "What? You want to sit in this end with me?" To that, Rin just nodded her head a little shyly. Blake smiled and motioned for Rin to hop in. Rin climbed in and sat in-between Blake's legs, relaxing back against the older woman's chest. Blake wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her close, it felt nice getting to act like a big sister.

After about ten minutes of sitting in the bath, Blake was starting to feel light headed from the heat. She decided to take that as a sign to get out. She tapped Rin on the shoulder to get her attention, only to find the little girl had fallen asleep, Blake didn't even notice the fact that she was only staying above the water because she had her arms wrapped around the little girl. She hated to wake the girl up but they couldn't stay in the water any longer.

When they got out the bath, Blake realised the fact that they are going to have to wear their old, dirty clothes again. She poked her head out the door to find two men staring wide eyed at her. Who these men were, she didn't know. One wore a a black cap that had the word 'penguin' printed on the front of it, he looks at her with red cheeks and wide, shocked eyes. The other one, had a blue cap that has a red brim on it. He looked equally, if not more so shocked than the other one. They both wore beige overalls that so weird smiling face on it. She assumed that since this was a pirate crew that it might have been the jolly roger.

"Uhh, hello? Can I help you?" Blake asked, stepping out of the room in nothing but a towel cover her waist. The two men looked at her like they seen a ghost, pale faces and wide eyed. Then they looked at each other, back at her and then tried very inconspicuously looking to stare at her breasts. Why they didn't just move their eyes and not their whole head she wouldn't know. She wasn't ashamed of her body, she worked hard to get her body as fit and well sculpted as hers, so why the hell not show it off a little?

She pretty much gathered that she wasn't getting an answer from the two men in front of her, she turned and found that the first mate, who was suppose to be on guard duty was instead soundly asleep. She walked over and tapped him with her foot, prompting absolutely no reaction from the bear. She turned back to the men behind her who were flushed in the face and had a slight nose bleed. She sighed, maybe she should cover up if she wanted any kind of conversation from the men. Turning back round, she removed the towel from her waist, moved it up and wrapped it around herself, the towel was small, but it got the job done.

She turned back to the men and spoke. "Would it be possible to get any sort of new clothes for me and the little girl?" The men snapped out of their respective fantasies, whatever they were. And the one with the blue cap spoke. "Well, uhh, we don't really have any women's clothes. Would an overall be okay?" He questioned rather awkwardly, his face still flushed. She would be lying if she said she didn't get some sort of sick-twisted pleasure from seeing the reaction she has on men. Probably not a good thing when she was only eighteen.

She sighed, then walked back over to the door to the bathroom where Rin was most likely waiting for her. She would prefer to avoid wearing the overall, her old clothes would have to suffice for now. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she looked around for Rin, who was back in the bath, presumably preferring the heat of the bath over the cold crisp air while she was waiting for Blake to arrive back.

"Hey Kiddo, sorry but we should probably get you back to Law." Rin just looked up at Blake sleepily. She's glad she came back in when she did, a few minutes longer and Rin might have fallen asleep and drowned in the bath. Walking over, she picked Rin up and put back down on the ground. She dried herself off then turned to help dry Rin off, Rin had her back turned to her and her eyes wided.

Rin's back was covered in scars, there was easily more than twenty. They looked live possible lacerations scars, like she has been cut multiple times, Blake felt her blood run cold, who the hell would do something like this to a kid?. She felt anger building up inside her, what sick bastard done that?. She walked over to Rin and turned her around.

"Rin, where did you get those scars?" Rin's eyes widened in shock, she started fidgeting uneasily. She forgot about the scars on her back, although she never expected the older girl to react so much to seeing them. Seeing the uncomfortable look on the girls face, Blake loosened the grip on her shoulders. It wasn't right for her to be so nosy about the life of someone she just met. On that note, why does she even care? It's not like she was responsible for her. Just thinking that made Blake feel horribly guilty, the girl has clearly had a rough life and she wanted to help and care for the little girl as much as possible. She scrunched her nose up " _I'm too young for my maternal instincts to be kicking in_ " Blake sighed, she was tired and hungry, she had no energy to waste thinking about this stuff.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry. But if you ever want to talk about it then I'll listen." Her eyes widened when she said that, flailing her arms in front of her she tried desperately to correct herself. "Ahh, no wait, that came out wrong. I wasn't being rude or mean or anything, I just mean that If you ever..." Blake was cut off by a small hand smacking her lightly on her leg to get her attention. She looked down to see Rin smiling at her, with tears in her eyes. Oh god, did she make a kid cry? She knelt down and was about to apologise again when Rin tackled her into a hug, the girl was surprisingly strong for her age and small frame. Crashing to the floor, Rin continued to hug Blake. Looking down at the little girl, Blake noticed that Rin was now crying, yet no sound was coming out from her.

"Are you angry at me?" At that, Rin looked up and gave her a look that roughly translated to 'Would I be hugging you right now If I was angry at you?' "Are you sad?" Rin shook her head. Blake thought of something but figured that it couldn't possibly be the reason, wouldn't hurt to try. "Are you happy?" Rin nodded her head furiously. Blake's eyes widened, she didn't actually think that would be the reason. Just before she could ask anything else, there was a knock on the door, followed by a smooth voice.

"Are you two done in there?" Came the voice of the ships captain, Law.

"Ah, yes, we'll be out in a minute."

"Bepo" She heard some snorting and banging around, it was most likely Law waking up the bear.

"When they are done, bring them to the infirmary so I can do some check-ups on them" With that he started walking away, and it was followed by a sleepy "Yes captain" From the bear.

Quickly finishing up in the bathroom, the two girls stepped out into the hallway and were promptly asked to follow after the polar bear. The walked back to the infirmary in silence. When they arrived at the infirmary, the bear walked in a offered a quick "I brought them captain" to which Law looked up from whatever it was that he was doing.

Law motioned for them both to sit on the table in the middle of them room. He walked over and smirked at Blake. "I'm afraid that you'll have to take off your clothes so I can examine you." Without even batting an eyelid, Blake started stripping off her clothes, leaving Law staring, confused. This girl once again threw him for a loop, most woman, especially girls her age tend to resist a bit, they're face flushes a bit and they shriek and cover their chest with their arms, screaming something in his face, usually something along the lines of 'Pervert or creep.' Although he gad to admit that her body was easy on the eyes. Blake sat in nothing but he underwear, casually watching Rin play with a strand of her now clean hair.

Blake looked back over at Law and found him scanning her body, he looked up and they locked eyes for a second. She felt her face flush and she became aware of her lack of clothing. Why was she getting embarrassed now? She usually has no problem being half-naked in front of guys, but there was just something about the way Law's eyes scanned over her body, it was like he wasn't seeing some girls body, instead it was almost like he was seeing his next prey, and that thought sent a shiver down her spine. For once, she was embarrassed to be half naked in front of a man.

Law scanned her body and found that it was indeed very appealing and easy on the eyes, he glanced back up and locked eyes with Blake, which caused the girl to look away, face flushed, and perhaps unconsciously, she moved so her arms were covering her chest. Law smirked at her late reaction. And it was that late reaction that had him intrigued, the girl stripped her clothes off like she had no problem being seen half naked, and yet her she was covering herself after that display of self confidence.

"I'll examine the girl first." He moved over to sit in front of the little girl who was still fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Rin. Her name is Rin" Blake corrected him.

"Right, Rin" He waved his hand in a dismissive manner

Law took the shirt off the girl and started his examination, the girl had a few cuts and bruises but nothing that would be considered life threatening. He was in the middle of examining her body when something on the girls throat caught his eye, he looked up to find two scars on either side of the girls throat, Law narrowed his eyes, the scars almost looked like they were from someone wanting access to her neck. Then it dawned on Law that the girl couldn't talk.

"I see." He mumbled, catching the attention of Blake.

"Huh, you see what?" Law motioned for her to come closer then pointed at where the scars were. When Blake spotted them she raised an eyebrow but before she could ask anything, Law started speaking.

"Seems someone didn't want this girl talking." Blake didn't like where this was going.

"Whaddya you mean?" Law glanced at her then back at the little girl who looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

Law sighed then spoke. "Someone cut out her voice box." Blake's face paled. "What?" She felt that same anger from earlier appearing again.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Law looked back to Blake.

"Why are you asking me? What makes you think I have the answer to that question?" Looked at her, eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner. "But I'm guessing that she might have seen something that she shouldn't, or she just wouldn't stop talking" Law chuckled, those are both pretty crappy reasons to cut out a kids voice box.

Law continued with his examination while Blake sat next to Rin with her cheeks puffed up in a childish manner. She didn't like how Law spoke with such indifference to something like this. When he was done checking on Rin and had cleaned and bandaged the wounds that needed it, he moved onto examining Blake. When Law moved in front of her, she was suddenly reminded of her lack of clothing but she refused to be fazed by it, she was perfectly comfortable being half naked in front of this man, he was absolutely no different to any other man. Blake was hoping that Law would kick them off the ship, she knows for a fact that she wouldn't refuse if he allowed them to stay but she wasn't sure if she could stand being around this man. Something about him made her uneasy, and it totally didn't have anything to do with the fact she's embarrassed to be half naked in front of him. Not that she was planning to walk around half naked or anything if she did stay on the ship.

Blake didn't even notice that Law had finished with her while she was lost in thought and he was already putting his things away. Blake shooked her head to clear it of whatever she was thinking about. When she looked back over at Law after getting her clothes back on he was standing by the door and motioning for the two to follow him.

Blake wasn't sure where they were going but she soon found out when they stopped by an unfamiliar door, when Law opened it and ushered them inside she noticed that it was in fact a small bedroom.

"You two can sleep in her for tonight, we'll see what's gonna happen with you tomorrow." And with that, he left the room and closed he door. Rin ran over and jumped on the bed, quickly getting under the covers, a few moments later Blake seen Rin's shirt and trousers fly out from under the covers. Blake took her clothes off and dumped them on the floor, she sauntered over to the bed, lifted the covers and climbed in, finding an already asleep Rin. She shook her head and hugged the girl close. It took maybe ten minutes after falling asleep for Blake to bolt up on the bed in a cold sweat. She clutched her head and climbed out from under the covers, she walked over to a nearby wall and slide down it, if she was gonna have nightmares then she wasn't gonna bother Rin with her thrashing around. Her little reminiscing session earlier brought back painful, unwanted memories.

Since the incident a few days she seems to have been unconsciously denying what had happened, it only now began to sink in what had happened; Her family and friends are all dead, her home is destroyed, her life is ruined and she's being hunted down like some criminal. Blake was never one for crying, she didn't think it showed weakness, she just never had much to cry over. But, for the first time in her life, she allowed tears to fall. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she sobbed as quietly as she could, so as to not disturb Rin, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help the sobs that got past her lips. A few moments later, she felt a small hand grab her her knee. Blake looked up and saw Rin looking at her with a sad and worried expression. Blake rubbed the tears from her eyes and tried to put on her most neutral face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, voice shaky from the crying. Rin just nodded.

"Sorry, go back to sleep okay. I'll be fine." With that Blake burried her head in her knees and prayed that Rin would go back to bed.

But alas it was not meant to be, she felt a little hand grab her knee again and Blake looked up once again. Rin moved so that Blakes legs were stretched out in front of her and then sat in Blake's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging the older woman close.

Blake wasn't sure what to do, so she hugged the little girl close and once again felt tears prick at her eyes. When she felt a small hand rub her back Blake couldn't hold the tears back and began to cry uncontrollably into the little girls shoulder, so much for acting like the older sister.

She lost everything in the blink of an eye. Her life was pulled out from under her and she was so lost and confused at to what she should do next. She never usually allowed such thoughts to enter her mind but she couldn't help it, she felt so small and vulnerable. She just wanted her life and her family and friends back. She continued to cry, sobbing and shaking. She didn't have anyone left. No, that wasn't true. She glanced at the little girl in her lap. She had Rin. The little girl she met earlier in the day, she already considered the girl almost like family, and here she was, comforting her in her time of need. If she couldn't call Rin a friend at least then she truly had no one.

After an hour had past, Blake had tired herself out from all the crying and had fallen asleep. Rin stayed in her lap, not wanting to wake the older woman. Whatever Blake had been crying about, Rin was just glad that she seemed to bring the woman at least a little comfort. Instead of moving back to the comfort of the bed, Rin decided to just hug Blake and try to get some sleep there, the comfort and warmth of the older woman was far better than any bed could give her.

* * *

That's chapter 4. Hoped you enjoyed. Bit of a slower chapter and maybe a bit more emotional.

Please review, I know there is a lot of stuff I can improve in my writing.

I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible. No promises though. Anyway, hope you folks have a good day. See you next time. ;)


	5. The soft spot

**Unexpected Events**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own one piece or any characters besides the OC's.**_

This will be a shorted chapter, I apologise. But I have something planned for the next chapter so this is just more of a chapter to raise some more questions about Rin.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you make me happy and make me want to write more. :)

* * *

Blake was awoken early the next day by explosions and a shaking feeling. Not realising Rin had slept on her lap last night, Blake shot up and sent the little girl tumbling to the floor with a loud thump. "Oh, I'm sorry Rin." She knelt down and helped the girl up. "I'm gonna find out what all the commotion is, stay here okay?" Rin hesitated at first but after a couple seconds she nodded her head.

Blake took off out the room, checking her throwing knife holsters and pouch as she dashed through the halls. She didn't know where she was actually going so she just followed the noise. After running into a bathroom, a couple of bedrooms and something that looked like a storage, Blake finally found the way to the deck of the ship.

Bursting out the door she finally understood the noise. The deck was swarmed with Marines and pirates all fighting each other. She also noticed that the island they were docked on is nowhere in sight. Blake was broken out of her thoughts when a marine slashed at her with a saber, assuming that she was one of the crew. Not bothering to correct the young marine on his assumption, she instead charged at him and ducked under a panicked slash to her head, spinning round in her crouch, Blake swept the feet out from under the marine then when she was facing his falling body she jumped up and slammed her left knee onto his spine, followed by a sickening snap. Turning she spotted Law casually walking around the ship with his Nodachi in hand, which was currently covered in blood.

Turning her attention to the marine warship that was looming overhead, Blake noticed that there was Marine pouring onto the ship and that the pirates were getting worn out. With the exception of the bear, a large, very muscular man who just threw at least ten marines overboard, and the two hatted men she met yesterday. Running over to join the fight, Blake rushed two marines who were currently pressuring a pirate, did these marine not care about fair and honourable fights? Upon reaching the marines, she jumped and slammed the heel of her right foot onto the head of one of the marines, letting herself fall back, she caught herself on her hands then pushed herself off and slammed both her feet into the face of the other, currently shocked marine. She stood up and the pirate thanked her and she ran off. Blake felt something rush up behind her and turned to see a man speed towards her with a sword poised to slash at her at any moment, he slashed and she jumped back, but was a bit too slow, the blade made a shallow cut across her chest. Looking down at herself, Blake felt her annoyance raising.

"Hey, asshole, watch where you slash that thing, I _am_ a girl you know? It's a little rude to slash her chest. What if you cut one of them off?" The marine looked puzzled at first as to what she was referring to, it was obvious when the realisation hit the man, his eyes drifted downward to her chest then he meant her gaze again and gave her a sceptical look.

"Your point? You expect me to go easy on pirate scum like you? Because you're a woman?" Blake guffawed at that. "Who said anything about going easy on me? and who said I was a pirate. I just said that it's rude to slash at a girls breasts. Besides..." Blake rubbed a tear away from her eye from laughing then fixed him with a serious look that promised pain.

"This fight is already over. I suggest you don't blink." The marine looked suspicious and then made a mistake, he blinked. When his eyes opened again, Blake was gone. He frantically looked around for her, but couldn't see her, that is, until he looked up. Blake was up in the air, diving down at the marine. He wasn't fast enough and she reached him before he could defend himself. Blake had pulled out two of her throwing knifes and slashed them down his chest, one in each shoulder and down across his stomach. "Sorry for dropping in like that." Blake cackled at her own joke then instantly corrected herself and turned back to the fight.

The fight went on for a few minutes, Blake took out a bunch of small fry marines. But they kept coming, it got to the point that all the pirates who could still fight were in the centre of a large circle of marines. It was at this time that the door to below deck squeaked open and the head of Rin appeared. Blake paled as all the marine looked at Rin and one barked some orders to contain the girl. "Don't touch her" Blake yelled, just as she was about to jump over the marines she was hit over the head by what Blake assumed to be some kind of club and she fell to the ground, dazed.

A marine slowly approached Rin, trying to calm her down by talking to her like she was 5 years old. Rin kept backing up until her back hit the banister, the marine took that opportunity to launch at her, Rin looked on in fear and screamed, well, she made the face of someone screaming. It was then that a strong and chilling feeling run down Blakes spine, she then heard clattering and and crashing, looking around, she noticed that almost all the marines had fainted. Blake then realised what happened, Conquerors haki. She looked over at Rin, complete shock written over her face. Rin had used conquerors haki, and it was powerful. By the look on Rin's face it hadn't been intentional, which wasn't a huge surprise, kids her age don't usually have any kind of control over conquerors haki and don't know they have it until a situation arises where it's necessary for defence, much like this one. She looked round at Law and the other pirates and they all looked as shocked as Blake was, except Law, who had a smirk on his face. She then noticed that some of the pirates that were still standing earlier were now unconscious, granted they would have been tired and mentally unprepared for the powerful blast of haki.

Blake, who's head no longer hurt, got up and went over to Rin, quickly hugging the girl she looked her over for any wounds but found her unharmed. "Why did you come out? I told you to stay inside." Blake scolded the girl but kept her voice small and gentle as to not scare the already spooked girl. Rin just looked away with a nervous look on her face. "Rin, it's okay, you're not in trouble. I was just worried." Rin looked back at Blake and slowly and nervously wrapped her small arms around Blake's torso. Blake hugged her back to comfort the poor girl.

Law walked over to the two girls. His smirk still present on his face. "First of all, allow me to apologise not consulting you on whether you would like to come with us, the Marines come out of nowhere and left us no time to wait around" Law apologised which took Blake by surprise, the guy seemed like the kind of person to not really care about other peoples feelings.

"Secondly, it was quite a surprise to see that the little girl, sorry, Rin, had conquerors haki. Sadly, It raises even more questions about her than the ones I already had." To everyone's surprise, even his own, Law patted Rin on the head like she was a cat. Law retracted his hand after he realised what he was doing, Rin seemed upset that he stopped rubbing her head and pouted. "Anyway, I had something I would like to discuss with you miss Blake. Please follow me to my office, Rin can come along." With that, Law took off into the sub, Blake close behind, with Rin in her arms.

When they reached Law's office, which was just more like his room. Law sat on a chair that was set by a desk that was pushed up against his wall, it had many books on it. Blake looked round the room, his bed, which was a large double bed was pushed up against the wall in the centre if the room, next to it was his desk, on the other side was a wardrobe and dresser. All in all it was a boring and bland room, but Blake supposed that it was quite a small room, probably still bigger than the crew's quarters, so he couldn't fit much in it.

Blake looked back over to Law after he cleared his throat to get her attention. "I was wanting to discuss whether or not you would like to travel with us. It doesn't matter too much to me what you decide, but you seem like a competent fighter, so it would be a waste to just throw you overboard. And not only that, both you and rin seem interesting." Law smirked then looked down at a tugging, to find Rin looking up at him with her arms stretched up. Law glanced between Blake and Rin, unsure of what the little girl before him was demanding of him.

Blake giggled at his perplexed look. "I think she wants you to pick her up." Law's head shot up and he glared at Blake, who giggled again. He then looked down at Rin and, rather reluctantly picked her up and set her on his lap. Blake was honestly shocked that he picked the girl up after his reaction to what she told him. Although she had to admit, the scene in front of her was adorable. Rin was trying incredibly hard to get the hat off Law's head and Law was, very gently swatting her hands away while glaring at the girl, but that didn't stop Rin from trying, with a determined look on her face, she reached up but Law, once again swatted her hand away, which caused Rin to puff up her cheeks and pout at Law, who sighed and took his hat off and put it on Rin's head. Blake would have been lying if she said her heart didn't melt a little.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for kids." Blake stated, to which Law glared at her again. "For someone who doesn't know who I am, you seem to already have a negative impression of me." Law smirked at Blake's confused face. "Hmm, you're right. Wonder why that is. Guess you just sort of came across as a hard ass, you know, a guy who doesn't really care for anyone except those he already knows and cares for." Law looked down at Rin who kept having to adjust the far too big hat so that it wouldn't fall down and cover her face.

"Let's just say, she remind me of my little sister. Doesn't look anything like her but the way she acts reminds me of her." He shrugged and continued. "Or maybe it's something else, could just be a lie I told myself." Law looked back down at Rin then to Blake. "Back to what we were discussing. Would you like to join my crew?" Law leaned back in his chair, his smirk back on his face. Blake wasn't too sure what he found so damn amusing.

Blake leaned back against the wall behind her and adopted her own smirk. "Well, Mr Surgeon of death. I might just do that." Law's smirk faltered. "Oh? So you do know who I am?" Blake chuckled. "Nope, not in the slightest. I know your name and what people call you. No idea if you're suppose to be famous or something." Law was the one to chuckle this time. "Do you not read the newspaper or hear any gossip?"

"I don't read the newspaper and I dislike gossip. I know your name cause you told me yourself and I heard some marine shout 'Surgeon of death' earlier and then he proceeded to get sliced up by you, so I put two and two together and just assumed that was what people referred to you as." Law chuckled yet again, while, probably unconsciously stroking a sleeping Rin's hair.

"But sure. I'll join your crew. On one condition."

* * *

There is chapter five. I apologise it is so short but I'm gonna being into a bit or plot stuff next chapter and want to do it all s one big chapter.

Hope you guys don't mind Law having a soft spot for a kid. I know Law probably seems kinda OOC in this fic and I apologise, I'll try and sort it out. Also, he will become a more prominent character soon. I'm more just trying to establish stuff about my two Oc's for now.

Please review. But be gentle. :)


	6. The army

**Unexpected Events**

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.

This chapter is more plot related and is gonna show off the main villian for the story.

I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Law was walking down the corridor of his sub, not really having anything to do he decided to go for a walk. He wasn't expecting to have people tag along. Glancing behind him, he spotted the two newest members of his crew, Rin and Blake. Blake looked bored as can be, arms crossed behind her head, glancing around out of sheer boredom. She currently wore some of his clothes, since her old ones were tatters at this point, but being almost a foot taller than her however made the clothes hang off of her. Rin on the other hand, was happily skipping along, a piece of watermelon in her hand. She too wore some of Law's clothes, although this time just a simple shirt was like a dress on the little girl but it was still slightly too big. Law sighed, he was hoping for a peaceful walk, not that the two were being particularly noisy, but Blake was really stomping her feet with every step and it was starting to get infuriating.

"What are you a baby elephant?" Law said, casting Blake a sideways glance.

"Huh?" Blake looked confused as to what he meant then looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry, I have a habit of stomping when in thought. My brother would always tell me off for it." Blake let out a small chuckle.

"Not that he will anymo..." Blake's face lit up as her speech trailed off.

"What?" Law stopped and turned around to face her.

"My brother!"

"What about him?"

"He left on a business trip with my big sister the day before the house was attacked. I'm so stupid, how could I forget that."

"So they'll still be alive then" Law instantly went into thought after speaking.

"Well I would hope so, with my sister there they should be fine." Blake was getting more and more excited, Rin just stood there watching the conversation while munching on her watermelon.

"Your sister is strong?" Blake furiously nodded her head.

"She has a logia type devil fruit. The earth earth fruit. She can control and turn into rock. From a young age she took my fathers place as the strongest in the family." Blake's face then turned a little sad. "Her and my brother were always the favourites." Law looked back to her then spoke.

"Why's that?" Blake looked at him, a little apprehensively before talking.

"I've always been clumsy, not some much in battle but still enough for it to be a hindrance. My brother and sister were always amazing at most kinds of combat. I always straggled behind. My brother even called me a nuisance and a hindrance most of the time. My sister was always there for me though, she would help me practice when she had spare time." Blake looked down at Rin and patted her head.

"She's the reason I want to protect Rin so badly. I want to be a good older sister, just like she was." Law looked between the two girl in front of him. He wondered when they started considering themselves like sisters.

"I have to find them, they both tend to get wrapped up in work and don't read the news very often, so they probably don't know what's happened. Guess I'll have to leave for a while." Blake abruptly spun around and started walking away. But Law stopped her by grabbing ahold of her wrist.

"I don't think so." Law's voice was cold and serious.

Blake spun back around, an angry expression on her face. "What? Why the hell not? I need to see them." She was getting herself worked up, which just made Law sigh.

"I'm not letting you leave." Blake was about to say something but Law cut her off. "We'll look for them together." Blake's mouth hung open for a good few seconds, obviously not expecting him to say that. Law smirked.

"Why?" Was all Blake could ask.

"You're part of my crew now and believe it or not, I take care of my own. Besides, I'd like to see just how strong your sister is." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you just want to boost your ego by beating a Logia user." Law smirked at her again.

"Of course, now lets go, lunch will be starting soon." He walked off and the two girls followed him.

* * *

The young man walked down the hallway, he had a meeting with a higher up, to say he was happy about going to the meeting would be a clear lie. He hated most of the people he worked with but the job was fun and the pay was good. So he wasn't going to complain. As he walked through the set of large double doors, he was greeted by everyone in the room glaring at him. Instead of being intimidated, he just casually walked through the room until he got to his seat at the large round table.

"Now that Caz has decided to join us, we can begin the meeting." The man sitting at the head of the table scanned the room to make sure everyone's attention was on him. When he was satisfied that everyone was paying attention he cleared his throat and started speaking once again.

"As you all know, thanks to Caz we were able to not only bring down the Adorin family but also kill the head of the family, make an outlaw of his youngest daughter and capture his eldest daughter." The old man looked to Caz and found him looking intently at the desk.

"Now that we have a Logia user in our hands we can finally begin the operation." The man, also known as Minato Rodil, the head of the Rodil family and the one responsible for Blake's families murder.

"Tell me again what you plan to do with the prisoner." Caz said while shooting a look over to Minato.

"Now, now, Caz. You're on a need to know basis and this isn't something you need to know." Caz clicked his tongue in annoyance but accepted the fact.

Minato looked back at all the other occupants of the table. There was wealthy nobles from all over the world, powerful gang leaders and crime bosses and a couple of well known pirates and marines. One such Marine being vice admiral Smoker. Minato was skeptical if Smoker's intentions were as he said and didn't trust the marine very much.

At was at this point that there was a knock on the door, Minato said a quick come in and the head of Smokers annoying female captain appeared. She stepped fully in and bowed her head to apologise for the intrusion.

"Pardon me but I have some important information to relay to Vice admiral Smoker." Tashigi said and started walking towards Smoker but was halted.

"Wait there woman." Minato shouted, he stood and glared at Tashigi.

"If you have something to say then say it for everyone to hear." Tashigi faltered but then steeled herself and glared back at the man.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. This is top secret information." Minato smirked.

"Perfect, tell it to me." He continued to glare at her.

"No." Came her quick reply.

"Woman, remember your place, you are inferior to me, you will tell me or I swear I will..." Before he could finish that sentence, he was cut off by Smoker.

"I suggest you don't threaten my subordinates while I'm around." Smoker said sharply, he didn't take kindly to this man trying to force his subordinate, especially his most trusted subordinate, into talking. Smoker glanced at Tashigi. "I would also take back what you just said, you don't want to piss Tashigi off." But it was too late.

Tashigi was already storming over to Minato, a furious look on her face. When she was in front of the man, she jabbed him in the chest. "What exactly do you mean by 'you are inferior to me'. Are you looking down on me because I'm a woman?" Minato was dumbfounded, all his life, woman hadn't dared even look at him wrong, and here was one, up in his face shouting at him.

Smoker face-palmed, Tashigi really needed to correct that temper of hers. He walked over and grabbed Tashigi by the arm, attempting to pull her away. She jerked her arm out of his arm, not realising it was Smoker and continued to shout at the stunned man in front of her. At this rate tashigi was gonna mess up the entire operation. Caz looked on in amusement, he always like women with a lot of spunk. Smoker, getting annoyed decided he would have to just snap her out of her little anger moment.

"Tashigi, stop it." He shouted and she promptly turned around and stood at attention. Smoker sighed and rubbed his temples, sometimes this woman was too much to handle, even for him. "Tashigi, go wait on the ship." Tashigi was about to speak but was cut off. "Tashigi, don't make me repeat myself." Tashigi, realising that Smoker was getting pissed off at her, nodded her head then excused herself. On the walk back to the ship, Tashigi was mumbling to herself about sexist pigs while she puffed up her cheeks childishly.

Back in the room, Smoker apologises for Tashigi's behaviour then quickly sits down. The meeting had only just begun but he was already exhausted. Minato straightened out his suit then sat back down at the table. Getting everyone's attention once again.

"Now, gentlemen, about the operation. The experiments will be beginning soon. Then we can move onto phase two." There was whispers and mutters from all around the table. Smoker just narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going. He decided to get some more information.

"Experiments on what, exactly?" Minato looked at him and smirked.

"On Ms Adorin, obviously." Minato said matter of factly. Smoker's eyes widened, he didn't know anything about the operation until today, except that they're end goal is taking down the revolutionary army, and that they were being covered and funded by the world government which was crazy. The only reason he was here was because vice admiral Garp requested him to. But he sure as hell wasn't expecting human experimentation to be involved. Smoker felt sick and gritted his teeth. But he quickly calmed himself, he need to convince them all that he was on their side. He grinned and put on a forced but convincingly curious voice. "Sounds interesting." Smoker hated the fact he had to act like he was okay that an innocent girl was going to be experimented on.

Minato smirked then turned to Caz. "Caz, do you think you could capture the other girl? What was her name again?" Caz glanced at Minato then answered. "Blake. I might be able to capture her, might be tricky though. According to my information, she was last seen getting aboard Trafalgar Law's ship." Minato clicked his tongue at this.

"It would be bad for us if that maniac got involved." Minato appeared deep in thought but Caz broke him out of it.

"Or it could be good." Minato gave him a look that told him to continue. "He's called the surgeon of death for a reason. He's sick and seriously messed up. He's known for human experimetation's. He might be interested in what we are going to be doing. We could make him a deal, he hands us the girl and we will let him in on the experimenting we will be doing." Caz looked to Minato for his thoughts on the idea, but before Minato could say anything, Smoker cut him off.

"I've personally had to work with Trafalgar, take it from me when I say that the guy is a total nut case. He'll definitely be interested in whatever it is you'll be doing. I'm sure he'll hand the girl over without a fuss." Smoker hated it but, if he could convince Trafalgar to help then his mission would go by far smoother. He just needed to make sure that these people will think of Law as a friend to make things easier. He also needed to make it worth the damn pirates time.

"A marine working with a pirate? How curious." Smoker looked down the table to who spoke and found a man smiling back at him. The man wore an expensive blue suit, a red tie and an incredibly creepy smile. He remembered the man from when they were all introduced. He called himself Mr Karma. He was an incredibly wealthy noble that has a hand in a lot of underworld operations. Some kind of underworld big shot apparently. Why he called himself Mr Karma was anyone's guess.

"Well, I guess you could say that the situation called for it." Smoker looked away from the man, promptly ending the conversation.

Minato cleared his throat and let everyone know that they were out of time for the meeting and were all free to leave. Smoker quickly got up and left the room. When he got back to his ship, he was greeted by some G-5 marines. Brushing past them he looked around for Tashigi, when he couldn't spot her he asked one of his men where she was. The man informed him that the captain was sulking in her office for a reason unknown to him. Smoker sighed and headed for her office.

Smoker walked through the door without even knocking. "Tashigi, what was the information you needed to tell me?" Tashigi's head snapped up at his voice and she quickly stood and saluted. "Vice admiral Smoker. Has the meeting ended?" Smoker nodded. "Sir, I would like to apologise for my earlier behaviour" Tashigi bowed her head in apology. Smoker sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "It's alright Tashigi, I know how you felt." Tashigi slowed raised her head and looked rather shocked at Smoker's words. "Now, the information?"

"Right, of course. I was supposed to inform you that several high ranking officials of the revolutionary army have been spotted nearby." Smoker's eyes widened. First this damn mission and now the revolutionary army.

"Where exactly have they been spotted?" Tashigi picked up a piece of paper and scanned it. "Approximately 22 miles south west of our current location."

"Have we been ordered to intercept?"Tashigi nodded her head.

Smoker, yet again, sighed and turned to walk out, Tashigi following close behind. "Alright men, prepare to set sail south west. Move it you bums." At Smoker's order, the crew started running around, getting the ship ready.

Smoker looked to his side and seen another ship passing by, he spotted a figure on the ship, waving at him. It was Mr Karma, with that creepy smile on his face. Smoker shot him a glare then turned away.

"Tashigi, get me Trafalgar's last known location." Tashigi looked confused at the order but decided it would be best to not question him when in a foul mood. She nodded and turned around and walked off to make a few calls. Trafalgar better not make this difficult on him. He wasn't in the mood for his crap.

* * *

Approximately 22 miles south west of Smoker and Tashigi's location.

"Saboooo, get your ass back here" Koala shouted while chasing after her blonde headed friend.

"Koala, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you changing. Please, have mercyyyyyy." He shouted while frantically running away from her. She was easily the scariest member of the revolutionary army when this pissed off.

"Mercy my ass. you knew I was just out the bath so why the hell did you walk into my room?"

"I forgot. I wanted to tell you something and barged in forgetting you would be changing." Sabo was running out of breathe, why the hell did Koala seem to have an infinite supply of stamina when angry.

Koala decided to stop chasing him, the idiot never seems to learn his lesson anyway, it's just a waste of energy they would be best to keep.

Sabo abruptly face planted the deck of the ship, take big gulps of air. "You're a she devil, you know that?" he said in a joking manner. Koala threw him a glare that indicted she didn't find it funny. Sabo pouted and looked away. Koala sighed, walked over and helped her friend up. Then they both proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Our higher ups are acting like little kids again." A grunt said to his friend.

"So? They're both stronger than all us grunts put together." The first grunt sighed and nodded, confirming the statement.

Koala, being the first to get over the laughing fit walked over to the railing of the ship. Sabo followed after her and leaned with his back against the railing and his arms crossed over his chest. "You think the info was correct?" Koala glanced at Sabo before replying. "I hope so, I would hate for this to be a wasted trip. We have to be careful though, marines have been spotted in these waters." Just as Koala finished saying that, the lookout shouted down at everyone.

"There's trouble. Marine ship spotted coming at us from behind. It's a G-5 ship." Sabo chuckled then looked to Koala.

"You had to go and mention the marines huh?" Koala just glared at him. Sabo brought his hands up in mock surrender. "But, if it's a G-5 ship, that means it's vice admiral Smoker. He's a tough enemy." Koala nodded her head and ran off, getting ready for an oncoming fight.

"Sabo." The lookeout shouted for his attention. "The marine ship is showing a white flag." Sabo quirked an eyebrow at that, he glanced over to Koala who shared his confused look.

"We'll see what they want, but everyone be on your guard" Sabo gave orders and everyone nodded.

Koala watched cautiously as the marine ship pulled up beside them, and, as they expected, they were greeted by vice admiral Smoker. Sabo smirked and was the first to talk. "What can we do for you Mr vice admiral?" Smoker looked between Sabo and Koala then glanced at Tashigi who did not look pleased.

"I've had a long ass day and picking a fight with two high up officials of the revolutionary army doesn't appeal to me right now." Sabo couldn't help but notice that the girl next to Smoker looked like she wanted to strongly protest. "I'm just here to inform you that the world government is funding some sort of program to try and take you guys down." Both Sabo and Koala looked confused by this, Koala was the first to talk.

"I'm sorry? But why are you telling us this? We're enemies and the world government is always trying to kill us."

"That's true, and even now I'm not sure why I'm bothering to tell you. But this program is sick and isn't what anyone would call justice. So here I am." Sabo looked at Smoker intently. "What's happening in this program?" Smoker glanced at Sabo.

"Kidnapping and human experimentation, and the damn world government is funding it and covering for it." Sabo, Koala and even Tashigi looked shocked. Then Sabo burst out laughing. "What? You think this is any new? The world government has been guilty of kidnapping and human experimentation before." Smoker glared at him.

"I know, but I ain't gonna just let it happen when I'm in an position to help put an end to it." Sabo nodded his head at this.

"Very respectable. Although I'm still confused about your reason for telling us if you're gonna be putting a stop to it yourself."

"Because this program seems odd. Don't ask me why but I just get this gut feeling that there's more to this. It's way too secretive for just being something the world government has been guilty of before." Sabo looked Smoker up and down.

"If you're as against the world government as you seem to be, then why don't you join the revolutionaries?" Smoker glared at him once again.

"As tempting as that is, I think I'll pass." Smoker then looked over at his men. "We're leaving" Smoker looked back to Koala and Smoker. "Consider yourselves warned." Sabo nodded. "We appreciate it." Smoker then walked off as his ship pulled away.

Sabo and Koala watched it leave, then Koala turned to Sabo. "What do you think?"

"He'll be back."

"I meant about that he told us but whatever" Koala then turned and walked off.

Sabo watched her leave. _"Does she seriously have to swing her hips so much?"_ Sabo then turned back to look at the marine ship and smirked then turned and walked off himself.

* * *

That's chapter 6 done. I hope it wasn't too long or too rushed.

The plot thickens. Sabo and Koala will be more important in the future, along with Smoker and Tashigi.

We'll be getting back to Law, Blake and Rin on the next chapter.

Please review. Thanks guys. :)


	7. The challenge

**Unexpected Events**

Here's chapter 7. It's more of a lighthearted chapter and was just a break from plot stuff.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

"ugh" Blake moaned while rolling over onto her stomach under the blazing sun. It was such a nice day that Law decided that they could sail above water for a while so the crew could get some much needed sun. Law sat across from her, trying to take a nap in the sun but was constantly being interrupted by the woman's incessant moaning.

"Ugh" Another groan.

"Uugh" And another, Law felt a tick mark form on his head.

"Ugggggggh" Another groan that was unnecessarily drawn out.

"Woman, if you don't shut your trap, I will gladly shut it for you" Law threatened while shooting her a glare. Blake just heaved a big sigh then pouted.

"But it's hooooot." She complained in an incredibly childish manner. Law then looked over at Bepo, he had completely taken his jumpsuit off and was laying on the deck, tongue hanging out his mouth and he was panting very heavily, he was also hot enough to be mumbling unintelligible things in a semi-delirious state. He was worried that this heat might have somehow broken his first mate. He looked back to Blake.

"Then go inside, the door is right there." Law shut his eyes again.

"You think inside is any better? This damn ship doesn't have any ventilation, it's like being in a big cauldron. Come on, let me take my shirt off, please?" Law opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't give the crew nosebleeds." Blake wore a blank expression.

"Who ever heard of a guy that _stops_ a girl from taking her shirt off" Blake crossed her arms over her chest then turned away from him. She looked around for Rin and found her at the front of the ship, sitting on the deck, staring out at the horizon.

Blake walked up and leaned on the railing next to Rin. "How's it going kiddo?" Rin looked up and smiled at Blake, Blake shot a small smile back. She looked into the horizon, at the island that they have been heading to for the past half hour. It was a fairly large island and looked to have some sort of large building on top of a hill. After some investigating, Blake managed to find it in a book, it was called Toribo island and was famous for holding a fighting tournament every three months and gave a large sum of money for the one that wins. There just happened to be one coming up in five days. Upon hearing this, Blake managed to convince Law to let her partake in it.

Blake looked down at her clothes, well, Law's clothes. " _Wonder if Law would give me some money to buy clothes for me and Rin"_ Blake looked down at Rin, who was still wearing one of Law's shirts as some kind of weird dress. She walked back over to Law.

"Captain?" Law was now very suspicious, over the past few days, he has come to realise that she only ever calls him captain when she want's something from him or is just being sarcastic.

"What do you want?" Blake narrowed her eyes, not realising her habit of being completely see through when wanting something.

"Why do you assume I want something?" Law opened his eyes and smirked. Blake hated that damn smirk sometimes.

"I'm psychic, obviously." He earned an eye-roll for his efforts.

"Yea, and I'm a yonkou. Anyway, I was wondering if I could get some money to buy some clothes at the next island." Blake clasped her hands behind her back and bent forward. Not realising she was giving Law a view of her cleavage.

Law let his eyes wander down to her cleavage then moved back up to look her in the eyes, then he sighed and stood up. "Fine, follow me. We'll need to go to the treasure room." Blake smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later and they entered Law's room. The treasure room, where all the money was held was connected to Law's personal bedroom. Blake wasn't sure why, but Law locked the door to his room.

Stepping back from the door and turning to Blake, he smirked and started walking towards her. Blake had a bad feeling on what was happening, she was unconsciously backing up until she hit the wall. "Law, what are you doing?" Law didn't answer and kept getting closer, he had a worrying look on his face.

Law was now right in front of Blake, she had her hand on his chest and trying to hold him off but to no avail. Law leaned down to her ear. "You're too easy to tease." With that, he pulled away and walked off. Blake was beyond confused at what just transpired, she released a breathe she didn't realise she had been holding, her face was hot and she was pretty sure she was blushing, her hands were instinctively clutching the hem of her shirt. Then, anger built up in her chest and she stomped her way over to Law.

"Oi" Law turned to face her. "You can't just do that to a girl" Law smirked.

"Do what?"

"What you just did."

"What did I just do?" Blake seemed at a lose for words at that but then glared at him.

"Sexual harassment" She blurted out. Law's smirk grew even more and he leaned down to be eye level with her.

"Sexual harassment? Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Blake's cheeks flushed at his closeness.

"Do you have some sort of ulterior motive here?" Law stood up straight.

"I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you, but then I realised that you've had a sheltered life so you've probably never even kissed a guy before and I really can't be bothered with a sloppy kisser." Blake's face turned bright red, whether it was in anger or embarrassment, Law wasn't sure.

"Excuse me? I happen to be a fantastic kisser." Law turned and smirked at her.

"Care to demonstrate?" Law once again leaned down to be eye level with her. Blake grabbed the collar of his hoodie and smashed their lips together, she had to admit, she was mostly just running on auto-pilot in response to Law's challenge. She should have pulled away but Law was a good kisser and it was starting to feel nice, damn this narcissistic, arrogant asshole for being a good kisser, it wasn't fair. Law ran his tongue across Blake's lower lip, asking for entrance, Blake was surprised he didn't just force her to open her mouth instead of being nice about it. Blake opened her mouth and gave Law access to her mouth, they instantly started a fight for dominance, but Blake was running out of breathe, when she pulled back it wasn't because she needed air, it was because she felt Law's mouth pull up into a smirk.

Law wiped his mouth and leaned down to her ear. "You fell for it." Blake was confused as to what he meant, but, thinking back on it, she realised that Law had been playing her along, he deliberately got her riled up so that she would recklessly accept his challenge. Blake gritted her teeth and glared at the smirking man in front of her. "You're awful" Law chuckled then spoke. "Tell me something that I don't hear on a daily basis."

"But I have to admit, you are a pretty good kisser." Blake's face flushed again and she looked away. Law walked over to the door of the treasure room, Blake almost completely forgot about the reason they were there in the first place. Law walked into the room and Blake took deep breathes to calm herself down.

" _Damn that bastard for tricking me. And damn him for being a good kisser. Maybe joining this crew was a bad idea, if I have such an annoying and pervy captain then god knows what he'll make me do in the future._ " Blake brought her hand up to her slightly bruised lips then jerked her hand away and shook her head. " _No, I refuse to admit that I enjoyed that._ " Blake sighed, annoyed at the nagging in the back of her mind. Law walked out of the room and handed her a pretty decently sized pouch, then he turned to the door of his room, unlocked it and left without saying a word, but just before the door closed behind him, he turned and smirked one last time at Blake, and the nagging in the back of her mind got much louder, too loud to ignore. "Fuck" Blake swore to the now empty room.

* * *

Walking back onto the deck of the ship, Blake realised that they were only a few minutes from the island. She found out in her four day journey on the sub that she has slight motion sickness and will get the urge to throw up if the sub is rocked around too much, not to mention the fact she hasn't quite gained her sea legs yet so she is rather unsteady and will often fall over, she even knocked herself out one time by stumbling and hitting her head on the side of a table, so she was excited to stand on solid, stable ground again.

"Oi Shachi" Blake looked to her right to see the two men, Shachi and Penguin, she hasn't really spoke to the guys much but they seem nice enough. " _Well, might as well make some friends"_

 _"_ Hey guys" She greeted, they both flinched and slowly turned to look at her, and the looks on their faces was priceless, they looked like little kids who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Blake snickered and brought her hand up to suppress her laughter, it wouldn't win her any points to laugh at them the first time she actually tries to talk to them.

"Uhh hi?" Penguin awkwardly greeted.

"Can we help you with something?" Shachi said. Blake scowled at them, they didn't need to be so rude. Blake smiled sweetly at them.

"I just thought I would get to know some of my fellow crew mates." Shachi and Penguin looked at each other rather Skeptically then turned back to Blake.

"Alright then, I'm Penguin" The one with the cap that says Penguin on it spoke up first.

"And I'm Shachi" The other one, wearing a blue cap spoke up with a big grin on his face.

"So Blake, how are you liking the crew so far?" Penguin asked, Blake brought a finger up to her chin, scrunching up her face in thought.

"It's been pretty fun, but obviously, it's only been a few days. Law is a pretty strict captain though, not that I can blame him. It's best to be strict and keep your crew safe" Shachi and Penguin both smirked at each other.

"Speaking of Law, you've been spending alot of time in his company the past few days. What are you feelings of him?" Blake just smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're obviously dating." Shachi and Penguins eyes widened in shock, they weren't being serious. Blake sputtered then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You should see the looks on your faces" Blake was bent over, clutching her stomach. Shachi and Penguin sweat dropped, apparently Blake was easily entertained.

After a few minutes of gasping for air, Blake eventually stood up straight, wiped the tears from her eyes, then looked over to where Rin was standing. "Honestly, it's Rin that likes spending so much time around Law, I just stick with Rin, don't know what she sees in the guy but she's adamant about sticking with him." Blake couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she seen Rin run over to Law and thrust a horribly crafted origami crane in his direction. Law looked confused, looking around awkwardly, he caught Blake's gaze and glared when Blake smirked at him. Turning back to Rin, he slowly reached down and gently took the crane from her hands, looking it over he let a smile appear on his face, the crane was pretty badly made, the neck was crooked, the head was lopsided and one of the wings was smaller than the other.

"It uhh, looks good" The smile that graced Rin's lips at Law's compliment could melt even the iciest of hearts, including Law's. He let a small smile to turn up the corners of his lips and patted Rin's head. Shachi and Penguin, after following Blake's line of sight, watched the whole event transpire, they both looked incredibly shocked. "Wow, I've never seen someone make Law smile so easily" Shachi said, Penguin nodded his head furiously in agreement. Blake turned back to the two men.

"Have you two known Law a long time?" Shachi and Penguin looked at each other then scowled, neither remembering fully how long it's been.

"Can't remember how long exactly, but it's been a few years" Shachi said.

"Why did you two join the crew?" Penguin was the one to answer the question.

"Well, Law and Bepo approached us and made us an offer"

"What was the offer?"

"Well, at the time, we were the head mechanics on building" Shachi stamps his foot. "The sub we are currently standing on"

"Anyway, we were building this when Law and Bepo approached us and said that if we joined the crew and became the head mechanics of the crew, they would bust us out of the marine base we were prisoners on" Blake quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Why were you on a marine base?" Shachi took over on story telling at her question.

"We were pirates before joining Law, albeit only for a few months, our last crew was attacked and we were captured and taken to a base to be executed, but after they found out about our skills in mechanics they decided to put us to work on building this" Blake whistled at the story, seems there was more to these two guys than she first thought. Next they'll be telling her they are awesome fighters, Blake mentally scoffed, nah that would be stupid.

"Don't get me wrong though, we're more than just mechanics, we're also awesome fighters" Blake couldn't help the shocked look that came across her face. " _Are these guys mind readers or something?_ " Penguin and Shachi, after thinking that her shocked expression was her thinking that them being good fighters was hard to believe were both feeling insulted.

But before they could say anything, they were cut off by Rin running over and jumping onto Blake's unsuspecting back, causing the two to topple to the ground in a heap. Blake after getting over the initial shock of being abruptly thrown forward, tried sitting up but a weight on her back stopped her, looking back over her shoulder she met eyes with Rin who was smiling widely at her, Blake sighed but smiled back at the little girl.

Getting up off the floor, Blake turned to Rin and pulled out the pouch of money. "We'll be getting our own clothes soon Rin" Rin clapped her hands with smile on her face. The ship docked only a few minutes later and Blake rushed to get off of the ship, jumping over the banister of the ship she landed on the ground and instantly loved the feeling of solid ground under her feet.

Turning back to the ship, she beckoned for Rin to come down off the ship. When Rin joined her on the ground, Blake turned back to the ship. "Oi, Law, we're heading off into the town" Law walked over to the edge off the ship.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble, we don't need any unwanted attention" Blake gave an enthusiastic thumbs up then walked off, with Rin in tow to look for a clothes store.

* * *

Chapter 7 complete. Hope you guys enjoyed this light hearted chapter, also the Law and Blake moment.

Please review.


	8. The second encounter

**Unexpected Events**

Sorry about the delay on this new episode, had a lot of stuff keeping me busy.

Anyway, here is chapter 8, this is more or less gonna about the first day on the island. Enjoy.

 **PLEASE READ** \- From now on, when someone is thinking, it will now be represented as such - _Man, I could really go for a burger right now._ Whereas, Rin's writing will be represented as - " _I think Law is cool_ ". Just thought I should let you all know, to avoid any confusion.

* * *

Blake walked down the street, Rin by her side. They had been looking for a clothing store for around ten minutes now, with absolutely zero luck. Blake huffed and crossed her arms, getting frustrated at the lack of clothing stores. She decided she might as well ask a resident of the island for directions. Walking up to a young man, she smiled and waved when he seen her, although the smile didn't seem to ease the mans clearly growing nerves, he looked nervous and about ready to bolt if Blake so much as sneezed, not letting the mans nervousness annoy her she decided to just ask. "Hey there, could you point us towards a clothing store?" The man nodded his head tentatively then stood up from the bench he was currently occupying.

After slowing and uncertainly giving directions, Blake thanked the man then grabbed Rin's hand and walked off the direction the man instructed. As they were walking, something to Blake's left made her stop and look into the window of the nearby store, in the window was a set of handheld whiteboards and markers, Blake smiled and looked to Rin "Rin, stay here for a moment" Giving Blake a skeptical look, she nodded and watched Blake disappear into the store, only to come out a few minutes later.

Blake bent down and handed Rin the box with the boards in it, Rin furrowed her brow and to Blake, the look on her face clearly told Blake that she didn't know what she was supposed to do with them. Smiling, Blake took the books from Rin and opened the box, took one board, one marker and one wipe out then closed the box. "Okay Rin, this is a whiteboard, using this marker you can write on this and then using the wipe you can clean it and then write on it again." Blake screwed up her face at her description, realising that she could have given a better description. Handing the board and marker to Rin, she beckoned for Rin to write something.

Taking the cap off the marker, Rin started writing on the board, with each passing second, Rin got more and more happy. Holding out hand, Blake gave her the wipe. Wiping the board, Rin started writing again after a moment, Rin stopped writing and turned the board to face Blake, it read; " _Hello Blake_ " Clearly the ability to finally say hello to Blake made the little girl incredibly happy, if the giant grin on her face was anything to go off of. Blake chuckled and patted her head, stood up and started walking off in the direction of the shop again. When they eventually reached the shop, which was for some reason off a little side street, they walked in and started browsing.

After ten minutes, Blake has found about four pairs of jeans, six shirts, five different colours of tartan skirts, three different dresses, two pairs of short-shorts and about ten pairs of black leggings to go with her skirts.

For Rin, there wasn't many clothes in her size but she managed to find seven cute little sundresses, three pairs of jeans, three shirts and five skirts. Walking up to the cashier, Blake promptly paid for their clothes then headed for the door.

When outside, almost immediately, Blake felt a pair of eyes on her. Discreetly looking around, she pinpointed someone peeking out of a nearby alleyway, clearly looking at her. Calmly walking down the street, away from the man, she turned a corner and the man quickly left his hiding place and sprinted down the road, trying not to lose the woman, what he wasn't expecting was the foot that came flying round the corner and smash into his face.

When Blake rounded the corner, she stopped and leaned against the wall, waiting for the tell tale sign of fast and heavy foot falls. When she judged the man was close enough, she pushed off the wall and turned to face it. Spinning and using her left leg, she delivered a powerful round house kick to the mans face just as he was about to turn the corner.

The man lay on the ground, clutching his bloody and bent nose, he tried glaring at her but winced at the pain it brought his nose when he tried to.

Crouching down, Blake smiled at the man. "So, why were you following us?" The man didn't say anything and just looked away defiantly. "Come on, don't be like that" Still nothing. Blake's smile fell and she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"If you won't talk" Blake's face broke out into a menacing grin that even frightened Rin. "I'll just have to get it out of you" The man faltered at that and was about to talk but was beat to it.

"Who knew you had such a cruel side, girly" Blake froze the instant she heard the voice, she instantly recognized it. Slowly looking up, she was greeted by a cocky smirk and a far too large sword. It was the man from the mansion, the one that killed her father. Blake's face paled and she completely forgot about the man she was questioning, she was about to run off but stopped when she remembered Rin was still with her. Crouching down, she grabbed Rin's shoulders. "Rin, I need you to run back to the sub and get Law for me, okay?" Rin looked tentatively at the man still perched on the roof then slowly looked back at Blake and nodded.

Watching the little girl run off, the man jumped down off the roof and landed a few feet from Blake. Blake stood up straight and turned to face the man, getting into a combat ready stance. The man looked at her with an amused smile. "Ohh? Not gonna run away this time girly?" Blake narrowed her eyes at the nickname, but didn't answer.

"Why fight when you are clearly no match for me?" Blake smirked at that. "Because if I don't you'll just go after Rin." The man chuckled. "Right you are." He got into a stance and readied his sword. In a show of speed, the man rushed at Blake and swung his sword to her left side, Blake jumped back then rushed back at the man and threw a punch to his face, the man not expecting the sheer speed of the punch took the hit square in the face and was thrown back.

Catching himself in mid-air, he flipped and landed on his feet, he was gone in the next instant and Blake felt the presence behind her and using observation haki, noticed that her was delivering a kick to the back of her right knee, Blake tensed the muscle in her right leg and waited for the impact to come, when it did it was far more painful than she was expecting and her knee buckled and she fell to one knee.

Swinging his sword down on her head, Blake used her position to transition into a forward roll and only just avoided the sword. Getting into a crouch and spinning, Blake jumped into the air, above the man, going into a forward spin in mid-air, she built up momentum as she fell towards the man, when she was close enough she stuck her leg out, aiming for his head, but the man stuck his sword up and Blake faltered but was too late as her leg met the sword.

* * *

Rin ran through the streets, making her way back to the sub, it took her a few minutes but she eventually made it back and instantly started looking around for Law. After a few minutes of searching the sub and not finding Law anywhere, she ran back onto the deck of the sub, scribbled something on her board and ran over to Shachi and Penguin. After getting their attention they turned to face her.

"What's wrong Rin?" Shachi asked, bending down, he then read the board which had " _Where Law?_ " badly scribbled onto it.

"Where Law? You need to work on your spelling there kid. But if it's the captain you're looking for, I left with Bepo a few minutes before you came rushing back onto the sub." Penguin decided to cut into the conversation. "Something wrong?" Rin wiped off her board then quickly write something new.

" _Blake. Trouble._ " Shachi and Penguins face's fell at the new information.

"Blake's in trouble?" Penguin questioned to which Rin nodded her head.

"Where is she?"

" _Side street on north side of town_ " Shachi and Penguin looked to each other and nodded.

"Rin, you go look for Law, he said he was going to check out some books shops. We'll go give Blake a hand." Rin nodded then ran off in search of Law, while Shachi and Penguin ran off to the north side of town.

Hearing a loud crash they look off to their left and see a big dust cloud rising over the buildings, guessing that was where Blake was, they started heading in that direction, hoping to get to Blake in time.

* * *

The dust cloud was only starting to clear, he wasn't sure what had caused the cloud to being with, one second the girl was about to slam her leg down onto his sword, the next there was a a powerful force and he was forced to brace against the attack, causing the ground to crack under him and cause a dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, Blake was standing in front of him, clearly uninjured, he cocked a brow at her.

"How did you get out of that without any injuries?" Instead of answering she raised her arm and it slowly turned a metallic black colour. The man grinned.

"Armament Haki huh? Seems you aren't completely defenceless." Blake narrowed he eyes.

"My Armament haki is weak, I need to train it more. That's why I waited till the last second to activate it, if you seen me activate it and used it yourself,if you have it that is, well, I would have one less leg at the moment." She did't wait for him to respond and instead, activated her semblance to her feet and slammed her foot on the ground, causing yet another dust cloud, cursing the man yet again covered his face to protect it.

Blake figured that the man wouldn't move from where he was until the cloud settled down so while he was standing still she would attack. Running forward, she ran towards where the man last stood. When she got close enough, she raised her arm and threw a punch. Clearly not expecting the sucker punch, the man took it full force to the nose, but kept standing, grabbing hold of her outstretched arm with his left hand and pulling it up, he delivered an uppercut to her chin, lifting her off the ground.

Not missing a beat, Blake spun and hit him on the side of the head with a kick, using the momentum from being kicked, the man spun, while simultaneously grabbing a dagger from behind his back and stabbed her right thigh when he was facing her again. Using his right hand, he grabbed her face and slammed her on the ground, holding her down by the head and keeping the dagger logged in her thigh.

Grabbing the mans head, she through her head forward with as much force as possible and headbutted him, not expecting the sudden attack, his grip on the knife loosened and she grabbed his arm that held the dagger and twisted so the elbow was facing her then through a punch at the elbow, snapping his arm in two.

The man withdrew his arm and backed up until he was next to his sword that he leaned on the wall during the earlier dust cloud. Looking down at his arm, he noticed that it was indeed broken and not much use right now. Grabbing his sword with his free hand, which, lucky for him was his dominant hand. He lifted the sword so it rested on his shoulder, Blake was actually rather impressed at the mans strength, to be able to wield a sword that large with one hand, and to make it look effortless was impressive.

"Well, damn, you really done a number on me girly. You didn't put up this much of a fight back at the mansion."

"Yea well, I was scared then, fear can make you do a lot of things." The man didn't miss the trembling of her clenched fists.

"Scared girly?" Blake nodded.

"Of course I am, I scared because I know you're stronger than me, even more so that I know you're holding back and I don't know how far your strength goes." The man smirked.

"Then why do you continue to fight me?" Blake lowered her head and clenched her fists even harder.

Raising her head, she looked straight into the mans eyes and smirked. "Courage" The man wasn't expecting that answer, his smirk fell and a was replaced by a frown, he narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell do you mean?" Blake shrugged.

"I have a saying." Blake's smirk grew even more and she folder her arms over her chest.

"Courage is to be terrified, but remain unaffected in your actions" The man's eyes widened at that, he quickly got himself under control and started to laugh.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." The man was doubled over, clutching his stomach. Blake didn't miss the shimmer of hesitation and fear in his eyes, then it clicked and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You're scared." The man stopped his laughing and glared at her.

"What?"

"You're scared. I seen the fear in your eyes, you're scared of someone or something. You've been through something and lost someone and whoever it was that took the person from you is making you do this." The man clenched his teeth.

"Don't try and fucking understand me, you don't know me, or what I've been through." Blake smiled at him.

"I know, whatever it is you've been through, there is always someone to give you a hand and help you up and start over." The man was getting more and more pissed at every word, readying his sword, he lunged at Blake and aimed to stab her stomach. He noticed the way her lips curled up into a gentle smile.

Blake closed her eyes and grit her teeth against the pain of the sword cutting through her flesh, she's been stabbed before but the sheer size of the mans greatsword made it ten times worse. Blake felt faint from the pain she was in, but forced herself to remain conscious. The man stood there for a second but managed to force himself to speak.

"Why did you take the attack?" Blake glanced down at him, her body shaking in exasperation, she started speaking when she felt her voice wouldn't crack from the pain.

"Dare to...reach out your hand into the...darkness, to...pull another hand into the light." Blake managed to say between gasps. The man froze and slowly looked up at her, Blake noticed that his eyes were full of conflicted emotions.

"What the hell does that mean?" The man grit his teeth and ripped his sword out of her stomach, Blake staggered but kept standing.

"It means...that you should reach out...your hand to someone who is doing the wrong thing." Blake stumbled over to the wall and leaned heavily against it, while clutching the profusely bleeding wound on her stomach.

"And why the hell do you think I need a helping hand? Or even think that I want to stop what I'm doing?" Blake smirked weakly.

"Because I seen the hesitation in your eyes. If you were that sure about what your doing is the right thing, then there would have been absolutely no hesitation in them" She stated matter of factly before succumbing to the pain and passing out. The man stood, wide eyed and confused at what the girl had just said.

The man started walking away but stopped and glanced over his shoulder, sighing he walked back to Blake, took out a pill from a pouch and made her swallow it. He then jumped up onto the roof he had originally came from and left the area.

* * *

When Shachi and Penguin rounded the corner, they found Blake, leaning against the wall, unconscious and bleeding profusely. They ran over to her Shachi checked her pulse while Penguin inspected the wound on her stomach.

"She breathing, but barely, we gotta get her back to the sub." Shachi said while looking to Penguin who was staring wide-eyed at her injury.

"Dude, this injury is really bad, it needs to be treated and fast, or she might not live to see tomorrow." Shachi paled and what his friend told him. At that moment, Law came running round the corner, with Rin hanging from his shoulders, he quickly and wordlessly pushed past the two mechanics and looked Blake over.

Cursing under his breathe, he turned to his two friends. "You two, go back to the sub and get the infirmary prepped for surgery." They both nodded then ran off.

Law picked Blake carefully up in his arms, making sure not to irritate the wound any further. Once he was sure he was safe to move, he started running back to the sub, mentally taking note of how pale her face had gotten. He just prayed he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuun. Chapter 8 over and done with, sorry it took so long to get up.

Please rate and review.


	9. The urge

**Unexpected Events**

Here is chapter nine for you folks. Sorry it took so long, been caught up in playing the new monster hunter game. Hope you guys enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own one piece or any of the characters.

* * *

Law slowly walked down the corridor of his sub, deep in thought. It had been just over twenty-four hours since he brought Blake back to the sub. He had managed to stabilise her condition and patch her up. What concerned him was the fact he found an unknown drug in her system, said drug seems to be keeping her in an unconscious state, but it also seems to be the reason he was able to save her. He wasn't sure what the drug does but it seemed to have somehow put her body in a near death state, causing her heartbeat to slow down, meaning that she didn't bleed out as quickly and thus, giving Law more time to save her.

Law continued to walk until he was up on the deck of his sub, he let the warm breeze that gently brushed his skin to calm his mind. He closed his eyes and released a breathe he didn't realise he was holding. He opened his eyes when he heard the familiar caw if the messenger bird. As the bird approached, he noticed that is was carrying a package of some sort.

When the bird was over the sub, it dropped the package it was holding and let it fall to the deck. Before the package could impact the sub, Law stepped under it and caught it. He was surprised by the weight of it, considering it wasn't much bigger than his hand. He noticed that there was a note stuck to it and quickly ripped the note off and read it. "Blake, here is the stuff you asked for. It's pretty dangerous stuff, so be careful." Law noted that there was no name of the person who sent it. He narrowed his eyes at the note became highly suspicious of what Blake was doing behind his back.

Deciding to investigate. Law removed the outer wrapping and opened the box. Inside was what looked like some sort of metal, small and the exact shape as the box. He quirked a brow and put his hand in the box to pull the metal out. He examined the metal that he held in his hands. He wasn't too familiar with metals so he didn't really know what it was.

Deciding he would make Blake explain when she awoke, he put the metal back into the box and walked into the sub. He walked the familiar route back to the infirmary, Where he found Blake still unconscious on the bed. Sighing, he walked round the bed and went over to the counter at the far end of the room. He put the box down and looked to Blake.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, the only indication that she was indeed alive. He then moved his gaze up to her face, noting that it had more colour than a few hours ago. His gaze lingered on her face, he couldn't deny the fact that Blake was indeed a very pretty girl, not as well endowed as most girls but she still had a very appealing body. He scanned over the lean muscles of her arms, showing off the results of the training the girl has clearly gone through. He drew back the covers, revealing Blake, in only her underwear. He looked over her well toned stomach, she didn't have a six pack but her stomach was flat and well toned. He pulled the covers back up to cover the girl. He turned and walked over to his desk.

Sitting down on his chair and pulling out a book, he passed the next two hours reading. He only put the book down when he heard a groan coming from the girl on the bed. Quickly getting up and walking over to her, he made sure she didn't try and sit up and risk somehow hurting herself further.

Blake opened her eyes, only to regret that choice as she was blinded by the bright light that hung above her. She groaned and tried opening her eyes again, this time with a bit more success than last time. After Blake had gotten used to the light, she looked around and recognised the place as the sub's infirmary. It was then that she noticed Law standing not too far from her bed. Blake opened her mouth to try and talk, only to find her throat far too dry to do so, instead she gestured to her throat and Law walked over to the sink and poured water into a plastic cup.

Walking back over and handing her the water, Blake sat up and took the cup with shaky hands and slowly brought the cup up to her lips. She managed to drink about half the cup before the shaking got to much and caused her to spill the rest of the water down herself, it was the feeling of the cold water touching bare skin that caused her to look down at herself. Noticing that she was only i her underwear, she glanced back up at Law and once again felt herself becoming self conscious about her state of dress.

Refusing to let herself get embarrassed by being half naked, she forced herself to not cover herself up and instead just continued to stare into Law's eyes. Law decided to walk away and Blake mentally fist pumped at her win. She then noticed Law walking back over to her with a box in his hand. Law stood in front of her and held the box up in front of her face. "Mind telling me what this is and why the note said that it was highly dangerous?" Blake furrowed her eyebrows but then her expression quickly turned into one of realisation then shock. Croaking out in a soft voice due to her throat still being rather dry.

"What, was the delivered today?" Law nodded.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Around twenty-seven hours. Now answer the question." Blake nodded slowly.

"It's a special type of metal that's pretty popular in the criminal underworld." Law narrowed his eyes at her.

"And why are you able to contact someone in the underworld?" Blake chuckled at him.

"Are you forgetting? I come from a well known gang, we weren't just pretending to be one. We done a lot of horrible stuff and had a lot of connections in the underworld. Some of which I can still get in touch with. The person I got that from is an old family friend and a really nice guy. I sent him a letter asking to send me some." Law looked to the box then opened it and pulled the metal cube out.

"What exactly is it?" He asked while examining the cube again.

"It's called Kafroidian. Also known as the smart metal." Law looked even more confused by her statement. She chuckled then continued.

"Concentrate on the metal in your hand and imagine it as being a liquid." Law looked confused then nodded and turned to the cube in his hand.

He done as her was told and imagined it being a liquid. Law was amazed to see the cube in his hand slowly deforming, almost like it was melting, although it never fully became a liquid, it was more like a free flowing metal. (A/N: Imagine it being like mercury) Law looked back to Blake to see her smiling at him.

"So, it's smart in the sense that it can bend to your will?" Blake nodded.

"Yup, it can only be completely solid or free flowing like it is now. I don't know how it works myself but I need it too make my daggers and bow." Law looked at her with a look that told her to explain.

"You see, my main form of combat is a twin dagger combination and a bow along with stealth tactics. I don't really like using my devil fruit too much, I prefer being fast and keeping the enemy pressured with quick and consecutive slashes." Law nodded and put the cube back in the box. He was still rather suspicious of Blake and whether she had ulterior motives but he was satisfied with her answer for now.

"Now, how are you feeling?" Blake was reminded of her headache that had been slowly creeping up on her since she woke back up, she groaned and lay back down on the bed.

"Like i got hit on the head by a boulder" Blake covered her eyes with her forearm.

"Well, that's to be expected. You'll need to rest and let your body heal. No exercising and putting strain on your body, you'll risk re-opening your wounds, especially the stomach and leg wound."

"Huh? I can't even exercise?" Law looked at her sternly.

"No, doctor's orders." Blake huffed and decided to annoy Law by starting to thrash around on the bed.

What she wasn't expecting to happen was the bed to fall over due to her thrashing around and she very ungracefully tumbled to the floor. She groaned out in pain, having landed face down on the cold, hard floor.

Blake pushed herself up with her hands and attempted to stand but quickly noticed something. The next few minutes passed in silence, Blake not wanting to ask Law for help to get up and Law standing smirking at Blake, knowing the reason why she hadn't gotten up yet. After a few minutes Blake finally gave in and decided to ask for a hand back up onto the bed.

"Umm Law?"

"Yes Ms Adorin?" Blake blushed at the way Law referred to her.

"Could you...uhh." Law's smirk grew.

"Could I what Ms Adorin?"

"Could you give me a help back up onto the bed? My legs are numb." Law chuckled as her blush grew at having to ask for help.

When she heard Law walking closer, she turned round and started to stick her hand out so he could help her up. Instead, Law scooped her up bridal style which caused Blake's face to match that of a tomato. Law decided to tease her a bit. "You're rather cute when you blush like that." If possible, her blush darkened to an even deeper red, Law could swear he could see steam rising from Blake's head. He placed her down on the bed, not very gently though. "You could be a little more gentle" Law quirked a brow at her.

"And who's fault is it that you fell on the floor in the first place?" Blake just looked away and mumbled something unintelligible. Blake crawled under the covers of the bed, and only then did she realise how tired she was.

Law watched as Blake quickly fell asleep, he chuckled then walked out the infirmary door. He walked down the hall and into his own room, he tossed his clothes off and gently placed his hat on his desk, he climbed onto his bed, going to have a quick nap to catch up on much needed sleep.

Law woke up a few hours later, surprised he had managed to get any sleep at all. He got up off the bed and quickly put his clothes back on. He exited his room and walked back down to the infirmary to check how Blake was doing. When he walked in, he was met by an empty room, even the box was gone. Annoyance quickly overtook him as he mumbled a few curses. He walked off in search of the annoying girl.

The deck was the only place on the sub he hadn't checked yet, as he walked through the door he quickly scanned the area and noticed that, unsurprisingly, she wasn't out there. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He deduced that the girl must have gone into town for some reason, since the box was missing from the infirmary he guessed that she went in search of someone to make her daggers.

* * *

In the town, Blake was headed to where she was told that an old blacksmith worked, she had already been to three blacksmiths shops but all of them turned her away, saying that they didn't know how to work with the Kafroidian metal. One of the smithy's had told her about an old, retired blacksmith that might know how to work with it, she was now heading towards where she was told he lived. She walked slowly, her leg still hurting from the stab she received during her fight.

She looked around, looking for the mans house, knowing it was around where she currently was. When she spotted the old rundown shack, she walked over and rapped on the door apprehensively, not really knowing what to expect. After a few minutes, the door slowly creaked open and an old man, around sixty or seventy was peering out at her with suspicious eyes.

"Hi there" She greeted the old man didn't answer for a few minutes but then nodded his head in way of greeting. Blake stood awkwardly for a few minutes before turning to the old man. "I was wondering" She took the metal cube out of the box and showed the old man "Do you know how to make something with this?" The old man took the metal from her hands and turned it over, examining it. The metal cube starting deforming in his hands, indicting to Blake that the man did indeed know what he was handling. The man sniffed then looked back to the girl in front of him.

"I can. But i'm retired. I'm not a blacksmith no-more. " The old man handed the metal back to her.

"I understand that, but I can make it worth your while." She pulled a large pouch out of the pack on her waist.

The old man took the pouch and opened it and inspected the contents.

"Come in." He said while opening the door to allow her entrance.

Blake followed the old man into what appeared to be a living room except that it was rundown and had rubbish littered all over the place.

"Sorry bout the mess, I don't usually get guests." The man didn't sound like he meant what he just said, Blake rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"So, what are you doing with a lump of Kafroidian metal? It's not exactly something the public can get their hands on." The old man eyed her up and down then glared at her face.

"Let's just say I have some...connections." She smirked as the old man gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, It ain't ma place ta pry how a little girl got some highly expensive, not ta mention rare metal" Blake grit her teeth at him calling her a little girl but decided not to say anything.

"Good. Now." Blake pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from the pack on her waist and handed it to the man.

He looked skeptically at Blake for a few seconds before unrolling the paper and examined what was in front of him.

"A weapon design?" He said as if he was surprised that she came to blacksmith for something like this. Blake rolled her eyes again.

"Just tell me, could you make it?" The old man glanced at her then looked back down at the paper.

"I should be able ta do it."

"Could you do it before the tournament that's in 4 days?" He looked up and smirked at Blake.

"Ohh, a challenge, eh?" He was met by a raised brow.

"How bout this; I'll make it before da tournament, you win said tournament and if ya win, I'll let you have it fer free." Blake's face lit up as she beamed at the old man in front of her.

"Really? You would do that?" He nodded.

"Alright old man, you got yourself a deal. Be prepared to lose." The old man laughed and shook her outstretched hand.

Blake started heading back towards the door before turning back to wave at the old man then leaving through the door.

He turned his head back to the design in front of him and sighed. "This is one hell of a weapon."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without any major events. The following day found Blake waking by Rin relentlessly shaking her. She sat up with a groan. "What is it Rin?" The little girl in question just pulled out her board an wrote on it. " _Hurry or we miss breakfest._ " Blake couldn't help but chuckle at Rin's spelling of breakfast, she reminded herself to teach Rin some proper grammar.

"Alright, let me get dressed then." Blake stood up off the bed and shivered, the cold air of the sub biting into her flesh. Blake usually slept in just her underwear, finding it much more comfortable.

After getting dressed she walked back over to Rin, who was doodling on her board while waiting for the older girl. When Rin noticed that Blake was ready to go, she hopped off the bed, only for one of her feet to slip on a discarded shirt, sending her face first into the metal floor. Blake sweatdropped at Rin falling over then chuckled and walked over to see if she was okay. Rin sat up and rubbed her head, tears threatening to fall from the pain.

Blake bent down and picked Rin up, along with her board and pen. "Come on Rin, be a big girl and don't cry, okay?" Rin just looked at her then nodded her head. "Good. Now, let's go get breakfast." Blake, not bothering to put the little girl down just walked out the room and over to the mess hall.

When she entered the mess hall, all eyes turned to look at her, Blake froze and glanced around, confused as to why everyone was staring at her. Everyone except Law that is, who was reading the newspaper. "Why's everyone just staring?" Shachi was the one to answer her. "It's just, you look a lot like a mum with Rin resting on your hip like that." Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that so weird? I'm a girl, I'm gonna have maternal instincts." All the men just blushed at her statement, Blake wasn't sure she wanted to know why. Instead of lingering on the odd men, she walked over to the counter that connected the mess hall and the kitchen area. The resident head chef, Jon, greeted her with a smile. Jon was a fifty-six year old that still acted like he was a teenager. He was short, was bald, had most of his teeth knocked out at some point in his life and had the greenest eyes anyone could ever have.

"Hello Blake and Rin." He bowed at Rin, the old man and Rin quickly became friends and Jon even started calling Rin the princess of the sub, because even Law had a hard time denying her anything. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Hello Jon, could we just get some of the soup please."

"Of course, just a moment." He turned and walked off, well, more like he marched off. Rin silently giggled at the man, the old man just seemed to know exactly how to get her to smile and laugh. Not that Blake understood why him marching away entertained the little girl, she was just happy to see her smile.

When they got their soup, Blake walked over to the only two free seats, which just happened to be next to Law. Blake sat down and set Rin next to her, she picked up her spoon and began eating her soup while Rin done the same. Across from her, Law and Rin sat Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. Shachi and Penguin were currently in an argument about something mechanical related while Bepo appeared to be deep in thought, occasionally glancing at the captain. Wondering if something was wrong with Law she glanced over to him.

When she finally managed to see his face fully, his hat being pulled down further than usual made it rather difficult, she gasped. Law looked like hell, deep black bags were under his eyes and he was incredibly pale. He almost looked like he might pass out on the spot. She was about to say something but a look from Bepo silenced her, she turned back to her soup but kept glancing over to Law to make sure he didn't face plant the untouched soup that was in front of him.

Blake was startled when Bepo suddenly stood up. "Blake, could I talk to you for a minute." He said, oddly serious, Blake gulped but nodded.

When they were out in the hallway, Bepo turned to her. "I'm guessing you've noticed that something is wrong with the captain." It was more of a statement than a question. But Blake nodded nevertheless.

"He's been having trouble sleeping, it's nothing new but it seems to be even worse as of late." Blake narrowed her eyes in thought, she wasn't sure how she felt about this new and serious side of Bepo.

"I take it he has insomnia?" Blake felt like she already knew the answer but felt compelled to ask anyway. Bepo nodded.

Blake had to stifle her laughter. "He's a doctor, a pretty amazing one, yet he can't even help his own insomnia?" Bepo sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that he can't help himself, he just doesn't like helping himself. He'd prefer to keep the medicine for insomnia in case someone on the crew ended up getting it. He's had it since before we met and he's just gotten used to it. Blake, I brought you out her to tell you not to worry, and to not bring it up, there's nothing Law hates more than people worrying about him." Blake nodded.

She was about to speak up but was halted by the mess hall door flying open. Law walked past, hands stuffed in his pockets, a dark aura surrounding him, daring anyone to walk up and talk to him. Blake visibly shrunk away and allowed him as much space to walk past as was possible. Law noticed this and smirked at her as he walked past. Blake noticed the teasing look in his eyes as he past by and glared at his back.

Blake turned back around and found that Bepo had already gone back into the mess hall. She walked through the still open doors, and was greeted to an odd sight. Shachi and Penguin were sitting on either side of Rin, pointing at something on her board. Blake walked round behind them and peered over Rin's shoulder and found that Shachi and Penguin were showing Rin some correct grammar. Blake chuckled then walked away, going to get some fresh air on the deck of the sub.

On the way to the stairs leading to the deck, Blake passed by Law's quarters. She stopped and stared at the door, for some reason she was feeling compelled to enter and look for something, what she was wanting to look for she wasn't sure. After a few seconds she approached the door. Instead of knocking, she tried to see if the door was unlocked, as the door slowly creaked open, Blake looked around to make sure no one could see her sneaking in.

As she entered the room and slowly and quietly closed the door, well, as quietly as the creaking door would allow. Blake looked around the room, noting the noticeable lump under the covers of the bed. She felt a cold sweat break out when she realised that Law was in here taking a nap. She considered just leaving but then decided against it. Stealth was what she was best at, she could move around without so much as alerting a cat.

She slowly and quietly moved across the room, first she moved over to Law's desk, seeing if there was anything that would be worth sneaking in here. After no such luck, she walked over to the other side of the room, to the bookcase, she scanned the books to see if there was anything of interest. Again, nothing. She walked over to the bed, Law was lying there, completely still. She mentally slapped herself when she caught herself thinking that he looked cute when he wasn't always looking pissed off or had that ever present smirk on his face.

Blake turned her back to the bed, scanning the room for something that might have compelled her to come in here. Before she could move to another part of the room, she felt someone grab onto her and flip her around. Blake felt herself get pinned to the bed, her hands being held above her head and a hand covering her mouth. She opened her eyes and seen Law peering down at her, looking none too impressed.

Blake started struggling against his hands but his grip was like a vice, she could feel her wrists starting to bruise from the pressure. Law leaned down, his eyes taking on a distinct sharpness. Blake felt a shiver run down her spine. "And why are you sneaking around my room?" He whispered, voice dripping with venom.

Blake glanced down at his hand covering her mouth in a silent request for him to remove it so she could speak. After he removed his hand, Blake licked her dry lips. "I don't really know myself, just felt compelled to come in and look for something." Law quirked a brow, confused by her answer.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Blake shrugged. "Believe it or not, it's the truth."

Law climbed up and straddled her hips. Blake couldn't help the blush that creeped onto her cheeks. He leaned down until their noses were basically touching. Blake huffed in annoyance at his proximity.

"Well, guess I'll just have to force a better answer out of you." Law smirked a truly evil looking smirk and Blake shivered in fear, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

I apologise again about the delay, been bus with a lot of family stuff and playing the new monster hunter game.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one will get onto the tournament and some much needed action.

Please review and don't hold back the criticism. Cause I know it's pretty bad.


	10. The semi-finals

**Unexpected Event**

This is chapter 10, into double digits now.

This chapter gets kinda angsty, it doesn't last long but it does and I'm sorry.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a blast writing it.

 _ **PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**_

* * *

Blake kept her glare on Law, she wasn't feeling very confident in her chances of getting out of the room before Law managed to catch her. While she was busy scolding herself for coming into this room in the first place, she didn't notice that Law shifted from his place on her hips. When she felt the weight on her leave, she sat up and shot a confused look at Law's back. _Wasn't he just about to force an answer out of me or something?_

Law walked round the bed and picked up a shirt off the floor, he removed the shirt he currently had on and Blake took the brief moments he was shirtless to admire his body. _You can't really tell since he wears such loose clothing but he's really muscular._ Blake bit her lip, trying to force the thoughts of attraction out of her head. Even after scolding herself, Blake continued to stare, this time admiring his tattoo's.

 _Man, I'm such a sucker for tattoo's._ Blake shook her head as Law slipped the shirt over his head and covered himself. He turned around to face Blake and smirked when he seen that her cheeks were still tinted red. He took a step towards the bed and Blake flinched. Law had to suppress the chuckle at the younger girls reaction. Blake's bright violet eyes pierced into Law's dull grey eyes, almost challenging him to try something and secretly telling him that she wouldn't go without a fight.

Law sat down onto his bed, still staring at the young woman who sat at arms length from him. Law frowned at her stiff and closed off posture, he wasn't sure why her being on edge bothered him so much. He reached out but paused when Blake flinched and glared at the approaching appendage. Law rolled his eyes, then, before the girl could react, he shot forward and once again pinned the girl to the bed, both her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands. He smirked down at her defiant glare.

Blake tried to pry her hands out from his grip but he was too strong, after a few minutes of futile struggling she eventually gave up and decided to glare at him, which was severely diminished by the blush painted on her cheeks. Law, deciding to have some fun, leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Blake's whole body froze at the contact and her eyes widened, not entirely sure what to do in the current situation.

 _What the hell is he doing!? Why the hell is he kissing me all of a sudden?_ While Blake was trying to wrap her head around the current situation, Law found the fact her face scrunched up in confusion to be rather amusing. Instead of letting her lay there and contemplate anymore, Law leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, a proper kiss this time.

Blake's eyes widened once again but quickly fluttered shut, her brain deciding to not bothering making sense of the situation and instead enjoy it. Law removed her hands from his grip and brought his hands down to rest on her hips. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Law smirked, it was just like the time he tricked her into kissing him. _Either this girl is hopeless when it comes to this stuff or she enjoy's kissing men she hardly knows._

Blake opened her mouth in a request for him to deepen the kiss, he was quick to oblige. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, they quickly started a dance for dominance which Law won in mere seconds. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he managed to get a small moan to slip past her lips. Law decided that he would explore a little more and brought his hands up and under her shirt. Blake froze for a couple seconds but didn't stop him so he decided that he was free to go a little further.

Law slowly trailed his hands up her stomach and passed over her ribs, getting a shiver out of the girl. Eventually the two had to break away from lack of air, Blake was furiously panting under Law, who mentally noted that the girl looked good when she was panting and out of breathe with a bright red, flustered face and glazed over eyes. Especially since it was him that caused it.

Blake brought an arm up and covered her mouth while averting her gaze from Law. _I can't believe we just done that._ _Even more so that I enjoyed it as much as I did._ After getting her breathing in check, Blake turned her face back to Law once again. Law was far better off than she was, breathing completely normally, straight face and cheeks not even touched with the slightest tint of red. She was almost a little insulted that she couldn't even make him a little flustered.

"You're not going to hit me and say I sexual assaulted you this time are you?" Law joked, earning a glare from the girl underneath him.

"I should but If I was against it happening I wouldn't have let it happen anyway." Law's face dropped.

"You think you could have stopped me?" Blake's face paled and her blood ran cold in her veins.

"You're not implying...that you would force yourself on an unwilling girl...are you?" The evil smirk from earlier came back and Blake felt the fear come back in waves. _Maybe I seriously underestimated how messed up in the head this guy is. Not sure I want to stick around here anymore._ _Ugh, and it was just getting good._ Blake sat up, surprised to see that Law moved off of her without complaint.

Law walked over to his desk, sat down, pulled out a book and silently read it. Blake was dumbfounded. _What the crap? No. He could not have just glossed over what happened there, he basically admitted that he would have no problem raping a girl then got up and sat down to read?_ Blake decided it would be best to not try and rationalise Law's behaviour.

"You're scared of me." Blake flinched at the sudden voice, she looked up and saw that Law hadn't budged an inch but it was definitely him that spoke.

"I'm sorry?" Law turned to face her.

"The reason I got up to sit here. It's because I seen that you're scared of me."

"I am not." Blake huffed, a little more offended by the statement than was intended.

"Believe it or not, while I try to keep a level of intimidation on my crew to make sure none of them step out of line, I don't want any of my crew to fear me. That would make me a tyrant not a captain." Law stood up and walked slowly over to her, so to not scare the girl. The next words out his mouth would stun Blake into silence.

"I'm sorry." Blake's eyes shot wide open and her jaw hung agape. While it sounded very monotonous and not very sincere, it was the fact that _the_ Trafalgar Law just apologised to her that stunned her.

"I took my teasing a little far. I would never force myself on an unwilling woman." He turned and walked over to the door but stopped just in front of it. "I may be a cruel and sadistic man, but I still have a heart and I'm still a gentleman." With that, he walked out the door and left Blake to process what just happened. One thought ran through her head. _Gentleman my arse._

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and completely uneventful. Night time rolled around and Blake was going through some exercises up on the deck of the sub. Law said that she could do some exercises and not open or irritate her wounds, as long as they weren't too strenuous.

"206...207...208...209...210" Blake laid back on the ground. Stomach muscles burning from doing 210 sit ups without stopping.

"Sheesh, I might have gone over bored with the exercises. 300 push ups, 150 squats and as many push ups I could possibly do was maybe overkill. Ahhh, I'm gonna be hurting in the morning." She chuckled to herself. She stood up, onto very shaky legs and walked as best she could over to the banister.

Blake looked up at the stars above. Her mind instantly went back to all the nights she would stargaze with her sister. She also remembered a song her sister loved, back then it was just a song, now it couldn't be more appropriate. She was always proud of her singing voice. Preparing herself, Blake mentally thought of the words and started singing. (A/N: Anyone wanting to listen along, the song is RWBY-Mirror Mirror by Jeff Williams. It's a very good song, I recommend anyone who hasn't heard the RWBY soundtrack to go listen to it. All credit goes to Jeff Williams for the song.)

 _Mirror, tell me something._

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

 _Mirror, tell me something._

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

 _Mirror, what's inside me._

 _Tell me, can a heart be turned, to stone._

 _Mirror, Mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see._

 _I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me._

 _Mirror, Mirror, tell me something._

 _Who's the loneliest of all._

 _I'm the loneliest of all._

On the last word, Blake let the pent up tears fall. Remembering all the good memories of her family, most of which were dead or somewhere she couldn't reach them. Slamming a fist down onto the banister, Blake only letting herself think of the situation since her first night on the sub. Weak legs and tiredness from the workout are what caused Blake to fall to the floor, still crying over he lost family.

"Why!? Why did this shit have to happen?" Slamming her fist repeatedly onto the deck of the sub, Blake let her frustration and anger get the better of her.

The pain from her bloody knuckle couldn't even compare to the anger and pain she felt in her heart over the loss of the only people that accepted a girl like her, accepted a girl who wasn't even their blood relation, who's biological mother was known as a demon, a witch, a whore, a filthy, horrible barbarian. A girl who's been branded with the mark of hate and despair.

Gripping at her left thigh, Blake damned and cursed the woman who gave her the mark that lay under her thigh high leggings. _The Adorins might not have been my biological family, but that woman sure as hell isn't any mother of mine._ Blake moved the legging down her leg. Revealing a burn mark. The mark was of a Jolly roger, the jolly roger of the woman known as the blood reaper; Satha Poay. Blake's birth mother. The jolly roger was the usual skull but in the place of the cross bones were two scythes, both dripping with blood.

Blake took one of her throwing daggers out of the holster on her thigh and stabbed her thigh, right on the dammed mark. Satha Poay was known as a demon that showed mercy to no one, she was the embodiment of a pirate. Ruthless, heartless, a killer, someone who killed innocent civilians so they could take everything they owned. She would destroy towns and cities alike as soon as she arrived there, leaving no one alive, killing people in horrible, grotesque ways. She was especially known for torturing and killing children, even letting some of her most sick subordinates have "fun" with them first. But Satha Poay wasn't just all talk, she was powerful, in her time she defeated three warlords, all with relative ease. These warlords, were known for being strong, when they were still alive.

She was called the blood reaper because her weapon of choice was a scythe that was supposedly never seen without blood dripping from it. But one day, she seemingly just fell of the face of the earth, never to be seen again. People theorise she was caught in a storm and her ship sank, her along with it. To be related to Satha Poay was a death sentence and to have her Jolly Roger burned into her skin so deep that not even a tattoo would cover it, if anyone ever saw the mark, she would be massacred on the spot.

Through the fog that was her anger, an image formed in her mind. It was Rin, smiling. _That's right, I'm such an idiot. I'm not alone, I have a new family._ The image of Rin was joined along with the members of the crew she had grown to enjoy the company of; Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and even Law. Blake stood up, shakily and wiped away any remaining tears. _I may have a new family, but I will never forget my old family and everything they done for me. Thank you, Father, Mother, Caz and Teal for loving a girl like me. I love you and I'll never forget you._

Blake turned around to walk back into the sub but paused when she seen Law, standing in the door way, leaning against the door frame. Blake swallowed, the events of earlier in the day still fresh in her mind. Although now she was more worried about how much of her melt down he had seen.

"How long have you been standing there?" She questioned, looking sheepishly down at the floor.

"Since just before you started slamming your fist repeatedly on the ground." Blake glanced up at him but fixed her stare back on the ground.

"Are you gonna question me about it?" Blake couldn't bring herself to talk about her family right now, it would be far too difficult.

"Whatever had caused that." Law gestured behind her and she turned to look at the puddle of blood on the ground where she was slamming her fist. "It would be best if I didn't force it, if you wanna talk about it then you know where to find me, but if it's something you don't wanna talk about, then I won't force you to." Blake was genuinely surprised at such a kind response, she half expected him to force it out of her.

Blake smiled and walked up to him, kissing him on the lips in a quick, chaste kiss to show her gratitude. "Thank you Law." She said as she pulled away. Walking past, Law followed her with his eyes, watching the sway of her hips. After she was gone, he looked back to the blood on the ground and smirked. "Troublesome woman."

* * *

The remaining days leading up to the tournament passed by in a hazy blur for Blake, with absolutely nothing interesting happening.

The morning of the tournament found Blake waking up earlier than everyone else, in anticipation for the fight. She had accidentally woke Rin up when she got up, she decided to just make breakfast for the two of them. After wiping up a simple but tasty breakfast, the two sat at their usual places and ate in companionable silence.

After about half an hour, the mess hall started filling up with all the other crew members, Blake and Rin being joined by two very groggy mechanics and the bear that was always cheerful and full of energy in the morning. After an hour, Law was the only member to not have entered the hall, Blake was getting worried, they had to leave soon so that they could get to the tournament sigh ups in time. Blake got a brilliant idea and turned to Rin, the little turned to look at her in kind.

"Think you could do me a favour?" Rin scribbled an answer.

" _What is it?"_ Blake smiled. Shachi and Penguin had done a good job over the past few days at teaching her proper grammar.

"Think you could go wake Law up for me?" Rin smiled and nodded before running off.

"You sure that was a good idea? Law can be really pissy if he gets woken up." Blake chuckled at Penguin's worry.

"Oh come on, you know how Law adores Rin, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, even if she woke him up." Penguin had to admit that she had a point.

Another ten minutes passed before the mess hall doors opened again. Blake looked up and what she saw made her heart twinge. Law walked in, very tired and very groggy. But what was so cute is that he was carrying Rin on his shoulders and she had his precious hat on her head, her face being covered by the far too large hat. Rin was having the time of her life riding on the mans shoulders, even Law had a small smile on his face at the little girls antics of trying to get the hat to stop falling over her face. Law ran a hand through his messy hair and Blake couldn't help admire how he looked without the hat. _God, why do guys with kids look so damn attractive. Even if Rin isn't his._

Law made a simple breakfast then joined Blake at the table, with Rin still on his shoulders. "I take it you were the one that made Rin wake me up." Blake flinched at this, not sure if he was going to take his annoyance out on her.

With a nervous chuckle she answered. "Uhh yea I was, I just thought that you would want to come watch the tournament, that's all." Law glared at her then sighed and focused on finishing his breakfast.

Not even five minutes later, Law stood up and grabbed Blake's arm. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Blake gave an indignant huff but allowed herself to be dragged.

Rin, still on Law's shoulders, turned to give Blake an excited smile. Blake couldn't help but smile in return, the anticipation of the tournament turning into excitement.

After leaving the sub, it was a ten minute walk until they got to the colosseum. Blake, forgetting she still had to pick up her weapons from the old blacksmith quickly informed Law that she would only be a few minutes then ran off in the direction of the blacksmiths house.

Arriving in under two minutes, Blake quickly knocked on the door and bounced on her heels as she waited for the door to open. The door opened and Blake was greeted by the old man glaring at her, his expression quickly softened when he realised who it was. He opened the door and gestured for her to follow him.

Blake sat at the table, waiting for the old man to return. She heard a door open and looked to see the old man walk through with something - she assumed her weapon - wrapped up in a towel. The old man sat across from her and placed the towel in front of her. Blake looked from the bundle to the old man.

"So, is our deal still on?" The old man smiled then nodded.

"Awesome, I'll be going then. Don't wanna be late." She stood and headed to the door before turning and thank the man for the weapon. Once out the door she sprinted back to Law and Rin.

When she got back, she was glad to see that the registrations were still open. Rushing over, she quickly signed her name down and was given a slip of paper that identified her as a figher, Law and Rin along with Shachi, Penguin and Bepo - who arrived while she was away - were given slips that identified them as front row spectators. Friends and family of fighters are given front row seats so they can better show their support of the fighter they are cheering for.

They all walked into the colosseum together but Blake quickly bid farewell as she had to leave for the fighter prep area. Once she arrived in the prep area, the first thing she done was scan the room to look at the competition. There was a lot of large muscly men, some looked ridiculous and some looked genuinely intimidating. Blake walked over to a secluded corner and sat down, taking the bundle out from under her arm, she unwrapped the towel and revealed two brand new, shiny daggers. The daggers were two Kujang daggers, albeit larger than the standard Kujang, each dagger was the length of Blake's forearm. (A/N: I suggest you look up what a Kujang dagger looks like, I'm not competent enough to describe it.)

Blake looked to the hilt for the most crucial part of the design and smirked when she seen a clip on the bottom of each of the hilts, next she had to make sure the hilts were made of the Kafroidian metal, looking at the daggers in front of her, she imagined the hilts being free flowing and to her relief, the hilts started deforming and the blades of the daggers flopped around, moving around erratically because of the loss of a solid base. Blake made the hilts solid again and put the daggers into the sheaths that were located on the small of her back.

Looking down at her legs, she checked the throwing dagger holsters on her thighs to make sure she had ten daggers in both holsters. Next, she checked the pouch she had on her right thigh, she put her hand into the pouch and pulled out a bright pink pill. _Doubt i'll need this but i'll hold onto it anyway._ And lastly she checked that the quiver on her back was stocked with arrows and the mechanism was working that she had everything she needed, she once again scanned the room, but this time noticed that she was being stared at. A tall man at the opposite side of the room was smirking at her. He was big, probably taller than Law, he had bright blue spiky hair and a burn scar across his whole bottom jaw. Blake felt worry flash through her, something about him unsettled her. And it wasn't just the predatory look he was giving her.

Blake was broken out of her thoughts when another man approached her. "Hey pretty lady" Blake felt sick as soon as his arm was draped over her shoulders. She looked up and glared at the man who was bold enough to try something. The man smirked down at her, being a good foot taller than her.

"What's a cute thing like you doing fighting in this tournament?" Blake scoffed at the man.

"I'm here to win." The man gave a bellowing laugh at her answer. _Great, a sexist bastard who thinks women can't kick mens asses._

"I'd sure like to see you try." Blake felt her short temper rising quickly.

She removed the mans arm from her shoulders and started walking away, intending to ignore the man. But he made a mistake. He slapped Blake's ass as she walked away. Blake stopped walking.

Sighing, Blake decided to end this poor fools existence. Spinning on the spot, Blake planted a kick square in the mans nuts, as he bent forward she slammed her knee into his chin but before he could go anywhere, she grabbed his collar and brought her head up as she was bringing his down and delivered a powerful headbutt. Cheers from the spectators in the room rang clear in Blake's ears.

The mans head flew back, but he recovered and threw a punch at her, she stepped to the side, so she was on the inside of the punch, she grabbed his arm with both hands, threw herself backwards and planted her feet into his gut, easily and somehow gracefully throwing him over her.

As the mans back hit the ground Blake done a one handed back flip and slammed her knees into his gut, pulling out one of her new daggers, she brought the tip just inches away from his throat. Blake thought the man would give up but he had other plans. He wrapped a large hand around one of her legs and threw her into a wall, Blake not prepared for the sudden action took the full force of it. People had to scramble away from her so they wouldn't get caught up in the fight.

Standing back up, Blake looked up time to easily dodge the sloppy punch that the man threw at her. She crouched low and slashed at the mans leg with her dagger and the man dropped to one knee, Blake rolled her eyes. _How could a guy that's fighting in a tournament fall to a knee after one slash to his leg._ Not caring that the man wasn't doing anything to fight back at this point, Blake continued her assault.

Blake spun on her heel and delivered a kick to the mans face, as he was falling back, she dashed behind the man and dropped to her back, her legs aimed for the mans spine. Using her hands, Blake pushed up into a handstand and shot her legs out, hitting the man in the back, the man yelled out in pain.

The kick lifted the man off the ground. Blake rolled out from under the man and jumped up to the roof, kicking off the roof, Blake flew towards the man and coated her arm in haki, when she was in range, she slammed her fist into his face and slammed his head back onto the floor. Blake knew she didn't have to keep attacking him. But her training and being raised to attack until your opponent is dead didn't let her stop, even if the man lost the will to fight.

Blake turned to the spectators of the fight and huffed when they all looked rather scared at her mercilessness. Blake turned to walk back to her corner. She was rather surprised that none of the colossem workers tried to stop the brawl, but she didn't really care. Although she was a little ashamed that she didn't stop hitting the clearly already defeated man. The one thing that she was always better at than her brother and sister was unconsciously shutting off her emotions and being a completely merciless fighter. Her sister was too nice a person to hurt someone who couldn't fight and her brother didn't have the patience to train in this particular field.

It's a technique they were taught their whole lives. The mind shut's down and the persons emotions are blocked so they can't interfere in the fight. It's almost like the users body is being possessed by something that knows nothing besides killing. It's what the Adorin family were known for. Blake, however, was different. When Blake fights, her mind automatically shuts out all emotions without the need of this technique, all except negative emotions. Blake tends to not let her emotions interfere in fights anyway, but when she gets emotional in a fight, all she feels is the unblocked negative emotions. This sudden spike of negative emotion with nothing to balance it out sends Blake into a state of temporary insanity where her true, sadistic and ruthless nature is revealed.

With Blake's neutrality and her cold indifference to murder along with her insanity spikes made the Adorin family even more famous and feared. Blake going out on missions and leaving no one that crossed her path alive, she quickly earned a nickname in the criminal underworld; Little miss merciless.

It was a stupid nickname and very cutesy. But Blake loved it, she was kind, small, very childish and considered cute. So it suit her well. Several minutes went by before the matches started. Blake was getting excited again.

* * *

The first set matches were incredibly boring in Law's opinion. Sloppy movements, rushed attacks, uncoordinated attacks, untrained idiots that fell in mere seconds, people pitted against people that they overpowered to the point where the match was over in seconds. Blake's fights were the worst, the girl has fought in four matches so far and all have ended in less than a minute. The girl not even breaking a sweat and looking incredibly miffed that her opponents were so easy.

Rin sat in his lap, eating an ice cream that she basically forced Law into getting her. _I really need to start saying no._ Law cursed himself for not being able to resist the little girls pouty face. Another hour passed by, the fights getting better and more fun to watch as time went on. After Blake's seventh match, a man dressed in an expensive blue suit stopped into the arena, holding a mic connected to a snail.

"Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen. Now the real show will begin." Law's brows furrowed. _Weren't we already watching the main show._ "The semi-finals will begin shortly." The man walked off and Law felt the anticipation rise, he always enjoyed watching a good fight, and from what he seen they deliberately pitted weak fighters against the strong ones so that the semi-finals and finals would be filled with only the strongest and the fights would be far better than the preliminaries.

From what Law remembered about reading up on the tournament is that there is three semi-finals matches then the finals is a three man free-for-all. The winner being the one that wins the free-for-all. So Blake has at least one more match to go. Through Blake's matches Law has gathered a few things about the girl.

She is incredibly skilled with daggers, managing to over power a huge man that wielded a huge greatsword, disarm him and slash him over ten times in the blink of an eye.

She was very analytical and strategic, she managed to defeat a very well known pirate - that was famous for his huge intellect and incredible ability to guess his opponents moves - by making the man over think what she was doing and therefore defend against the wrong sort of attack.

The girl had a very strong observation haki but amazingly weak armament haki.

She had insanely fast reflexes and was very athletic, being able to twist her body into weird and unnatural positions to avoid hits.

She was skilled in multiple martial arts and was even a skilled boxer. Once when she was disarmed of her daggers, she decided to go on the offensive with martial arts and was doing well until the girl she was fighting completely switched up her fighting style and Blake decided to do the same, switching into a boxing style and going on the defensive, delivering powerful punches to vital organs when the opportunities arose.

He also noticed a few bad things about her fighting while fighting; She was clumsy, sometimes tripping over herself or slipping on nothing.

She gets distracted very easily, being distracted by a strand of hair mid-battle almost cost her the match in one of the fights.

She can get a little over confident at times, underestimating her opponents and almost getting herself hurt.

She liked cracking jokes mid fight, annoying her opponents even further and even letting herself get into difficult situations just for the sake of a joke.

But there was one more thing he noticed, and it was by far the most important. She was consistent. Never once has she dropped below a certain quality level of fighting, she's never once let her fatigue and exhaustion affect her fighting, she's always fighting at her best, no matter how tired or injured she is, it would be bad in the long run, but a tired and sore body later on isn't as bad as being dead. Law was honestly impressed by her ability to keep fighting at her best when she was clearly hurting and exhausted.

Law patted Rin on the head and waited for the matches to start again.

* * *

 _Ugh, I really need to break those annoying habits._ Blake thought as she wrapped her arm in bandage. She took a pretty nasty slash across the armin the last fight because she just had to get herself into a bad situation to make a joke.

"Man, the first four matches were super easy but the last three were actually kinda challenging." Blake grinned, excited about the semi-finals. Half an hour passed by before the semi-finals started. Blake was surprised how quickly he first match was over. Blake looked to the guy that was brought out on the stretcher. His face, well, what would have been his face was caved in, his skull looked like it had been smashed repeatedly by something big and strong. The rest of his body looked like it hadn't even been touched.

Whoever done it was big, strong and fast enough to end the match in less than a minute. "Next match; Blake Adorin and Dine Sever." An official called out. Blake got up and walked over to the arena entrance. Just as she was about to walk through she was joined by a large man. Looking up she noticed that it was the man that was staring at her earlier. His blue spiky hair standing out even more now that the light hit it.

They walked without exchanging any words. Except Blake stole a couple glances in his direction to try and discern his fighting style. _No visible weapon. A martial artist? Maybe a devil fruit user? He has gloves so I can't see if he has any visible scars on his knuckles from fist fighting. Just gonna have to stay on my toes._

Walking out onto the arena, Blake and Dine stood at opposite ends of the field and faced each other, waiting for the go ahead. Blake pulled out her daggers, holding them in a reverse grip. Dine just stood, his hands in his pockets.

When the buzzer announcing the start of the match sounded, Blake dashed towards Dine, faster than most people - including Dine - were expecting. Dine was caught of guard, the girl showing no where this amount of speed in her fight in the prep area earlier, except she also sheathed her daggers during her dash. Blake smirked and let the momentum for her dash transfer into her slamming an elbow into his ribs, smiling at the audible crack. "Let me guess; You thought I was stupid enough to show my full strength during a locker room scuffle?"

Dine shot back up to his feet and charged at the girl. Blake, prepared for him to charge pulled her daggers out again and looked down at them. Looking back up and grinning, Blake slammed the top of the hilts together. Law quirked a brow when she hit the hilts together. But was even more confused when he seen the hilts start to flow. _The hilts are made of the smart metal?_ Law was intrigued as to what was going to happen. Blake concentrated on the hilts, starting to form them back to being solid, but stopping them about half way so they had the strength of metal but the flexibility of rubber.

Blake pulled an arrow out of her quiver and rested it on the curved tip of the top blades hilt. "What the hell are you gonna do with no string on a bow? It's no better than a stick." Dine bellowed as he charged forward. Blake smirked and her hand started glowing. Blake aimed the arrow at the mans. Dine was closing in, fast. Blake let her devil fruit pulse behind the arrow and at the same time let it go, the arrow flew incredibly fast.

Law couldn't even track the arrow, one second it was on the bow, the next it was embedded in Dine's leg. He wasn't sure how Blake managed to make the arrow so accurate when she technically hit it on the end with a sledgehammer, but figured he'd just ask her later.

Dine fell to the ground, gripping at his leg. He looked back up at the girl in front of him, she was smirking. Dine ripped the arrow out of his leg and stood back up and started charging once again.

Blake rolled her eyes. _Hard to teach a beast new tricks._ Blake took another arrow out of her quiver and prepped it. But before she could do anything, Dine disappeared. _What the hell?_ Blake looked around, only to realise that everything was gone. She was surrounded by darkness. Endless darkness.

Blake looked around, frantically searching for something that could have caused this. When she found nothing she decided to try and think of how this could have happened.

Law was confused, Blake was just standing there, she was ready to shoot Dine with an arrow but all of a sudden Dine stopped running and stood still and Blake looked around, as if she couldn't see anything or like she was searching for something. Law narrowed his eyes at Dine. _Is he a devil fruit user?_ Law turned back to Blake. She was standing still, her eyes closed.

After trying to think of why this had happened and coming up with nothing, Blake decided to try and use her observation haki to locate something, anything. Closing her eyes and concentrating. Blake focused on her surrounding area. After a moment she located something. A presence, judging from where it's standing and how large it was, it must have been Dine. Smirking, Blake notched an arrow and fired it. Stunning the entire crowd.

Blake managed to graze Dine's cheek by firing seemingly blind, having kept her eyes closed. "Found ya." Blake said, grinning.

Dine after having lost concentration after the arrow almost beheaded him, he dropped his effect om Blake. "How the hell did you know? There's no way you could have known where I was." Blake chuckled, still having her eyes closed.

"I used haki. What? Didn't expect me to have haki?" Blake opened her eyes, expecting to be greeted by darkness once again.

"Ohh hey, I can see again." Blake looked around, making sure she could in fact see her surroundings again.

"So, I'm guessing you done that?" Blake questioned, turning her attention back to the man in front of her.

Dine glared at her. Not wanting to give it away. But Blake took his silence as confirmation.

"So what is it? Some sort of illusion?" Dine reluctantly nodded.

"Thought as much." Blake took the fact his defence was down as an opportunity and notched another arrow.

Before Dine could react, she loosed the arrow and struck him in the foot, nailing him to the spot. As he yelled in pain, Blake nailed his other foot with an arrow and ran forward, dismantling her bow then sheathing her daggers. Jumping and spinning in the air she kicked him in the gut, dropping to the ground on her hands, she spun herself on her hands and slammed her heel into his back. Dine lurched forward and yelled in pain again when his feet shifted against the arrows, his legs being forced into an odd position.

Blake - still on her hands - spun herself round again and slammed her heel into the front of his right knee, breaking it easily. Dine reached down and ripped the arrows out of his feet. Shakily raising to his feet, he turned around and surprised Blake by dashing forwards at a surprising speed despite his broken leg and injured feet. Dine grabbed her face and slammed her head back onto the ground, picking her up, he slammed his fist into her gut, winding her.

Before Blake could fall to the ground, Dine grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, he punched Blake in the gut again, hard enough to daze her. As Blake rolled away, Dine walked towards her again. Blake stood up and faced Dine. Law noted how her body took on a martial artist stance. Dine threw a punch aimed at her head, Blake dipped down, just outside the punch and delivered her own punch to his gut.

Dine grabbed at his gut but wasn't quick enough to defend against Blake's next assault. Blake punched him in the face, delivered four rapid fire punches to his gut, an uppercut to his chin, then done an overhead punch on the back of his head, forcing his head down, making him bend forward, Blake slammed her knee into his face then kneed his stomach hard enough to lift him off the ground.

Blake grabbed him by the neck and pushed forward, forcing his back down onto the ground, using one of her legs to spread his left leg, she grabbed his right and raised it, before Dine could do anything, Blake delivered a powerful punch to his groin, making all the male spectators flinch and groan. Except Law, who just rolled his eyes at the girls blatant cheap shot.

Dine, very slowly got up off the ground, while holding his crotch. "That was a cheap shot." Blake just glared.

"What are you twelve? This is a fight to the fucking death, there's no such thing as a 'cheap shot' Man up and stop being a pansy. In a battle, there is no rules and no restrictions. I'll take any advantage I can get, and if punching you in the nuts will do it, well, then expect to be punched in the nuts." Blake glared at the man, clearly offended by his stupid remark. Law had to agree with her, in a battle to the death no one will care how they do it, as long as they win.

Dine looked almost surprised by her outburst but quickly steeled his expression. Blake pulled out her daggers and held them in a backwards grip, she rushed towards Dine who took a battle ready stance. As Blake went in for a slash across the throat, he coated his arm in armament haki and in a flash of speed, smacked the dagger away, out of her grip. Dine's arm shot out and gripped her by the throat, he lifted her off the ground and squeezed. Blake struggled to breathe. Dine smirked at her but it faltered when he seen Blake smirk herself.

Blake held the other dagger up in view and wiggled it about before her raspy voice cut through the silence. "Forgetting about this?" But before Dine could answer she stabbed Dine on the inside of the arm that was holding her up then pulled the dagger towards herself. Ripping his arm open. Dine shouted out in pain but didn't drop her. Instead, he tightened his grip and Blake gasped.

Blake manoeuvred her legs so that they were positioned on his thighs then she forced her face closer to his, even though he struggled to keep her at arms length. "You better tighten your grip, or you'll die." Her voice was barely above a whisper, Dine's eyes narrowed at her provocation.

Before he could say anything, Blake pulled the dagger out of his arm and stabbed him in the side of the throat. Dine's grip loosened instinctively when she stabbed him. Blake wiggled out of his grip and let him fall to his knees. Removing the dagger, Blake walked over to her other one and morphed it into it's bow form. She walked in front of Dine and notched an arrow.

"Wait, please." Dine begged, his hand gripping his neck. Blake quirked a brow at him.

"And why would I do that?"

"I give up. You win. Please I do..." Blake cut him off by shooting his right thigh with an arrow, Dine yelled in pain as the crowd grew quiet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm giving up, the fight is over." He shouted but Blake just grinned.

"Why should I care?" Dine looked up, when his eyes met hers, he shivered. She had a sinister grin on her face, her eyes were sharp and looked like the eyes of a predator looking at an easy kill. She was enjoying his suffering, she enjoyed making him hurt. Dine shakily and slowly stood up. He turned and tried running back to the prep area.

He didn't get far before he felt a pain in the back of his left thigh. Falling to the ground again, he looked back and seen an arrow sticking out from his leg. He looked up and seen the girl notch another arrow. She walked slowly over to him, grinning the whole way. Law upon seeing the sinister grin started smirking. _Seems the cutesy little girl has an evil side._ Law looked down at Rin, trying to gauge her reaction but she looked like she didn't care.

Blake walked over to the downed man. She was having fun, she loved making people beg for mercy, she loved the look on people faces when she was about to murder them. She stood in front of her prey, tears welling up in his eyes.

Blake aimed the arrow at his gut and loosed it. Dine was starting to lose consciousness, the arrow that just entered his gut sure wasn't helping that fact.

"You fucking bitch." Dine spat.

"Aww, that the best you can do?"

"I'm glad your family were killed, the bastards deserved it if they raised a kid like you." Blake's grin fell and her eyes sharpened. Dine instantly knew he shouldn't have said that. Blake drew and fired an arrow into his shoulder. He yelped in pain.

Blake walked over, taking her bow apart to the dagger forms once again. She stabbed one of the daggers into his hand and the other came down on one of his fingers, cleanly cutting it off. Dine screamed in pain.

"Beg." Dine turned his head at her voice.

"What?"

"Beg for mercy." Dine's face paled and the crowd started murmuring. The event officials noticed the unease of the crowd and made preparations to end the match. Once the crowd stops enjoying the fights they put an end to them.

"Please, I beg you, stop this." He begged. Blake cut another finger off.

"AHHH. Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Blake cut off another two fingers. Her grin returning full force.

Please, spare my life. Show mercy."

"Mercy?" Dine gave her a confused look.

"Sorry, don't know what that is." Blake grinned an impossibly big, maniacal grin and slashed Dine across the throat, letting him slowly die and watching the blood slowly trickle out of the gash in his throat. After a few moments, Blake got up and walked away, sheathing her daggers. Leaving Dine to slowly bleed out.

Blake walked back into the prep area and the four other occupants turned to look at her. A tall woman - the other finalist - gave her an indifferent look while one of the men glanced at her and made sure to avoid her. The final man looked at her from under his hat, but was more or less unfazed by her presence. These four might not have been able to see the fight but they sure as hell heard it. She already knew her opponents in the finals would be. The tall woman, who had already made it through the semis and the man with the hat. There was no way the cowering man would win.

Blake sat down on a bench and anticipated the finals with a small smile on her face.

* * *

That was chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it's so long.

 ** _PLEASE READ:_** I'm sorry if any of you don't like insane Blake. I've read so many of these fanfics where the main girl is a super strong, really smart and kind-hearted girl that could match Law in combat.

I thought it would be interesting to see a fic where the main girl is a strong, kinda dumb and bat shit insane in combat but she was no match for Law.

AGAIN, I apologise if it has put any of you off reading this fic.


	11. The pink pill

**Unexpected Events**

Here is chapter 11. I'm gonna make more of an effort to be more descriptive and try and improve my writing. I know it's been pretty sloppy in the previous chapters and I apologise for that.

I'm gonna expand a bit more on Blake and her insanity and why it's a thing in this chapter.

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_ I'm gonna edit something I done on the previous chapter. If you've already read the unedited version then I will be putting a segment a little further done that shows the edit so you don't have to go and re read the last chapter.

 _ **BEFORE EDIT:**_ It's a technique they were taught their whole lives. The mind shut's down and the persons emotions are blocked so they can't interfere in the fight. It's almost like the users body is being possessed by something that knows nothing besides killing. It's what the Adorin family were known for. And Blake was a master of it from a young age, she made the Adorin family even more famous and feared. Going out on missions and leaving no one that crossed her path alive, she quickly earned a nickname in the criminal underworld; Little miss merciless.

 _ **AFTER EDIT:**_ It's a technique they were taught their whole lives. The mind shut's down and the persons emotions are blocked so they can't interfere in the fight. It's almost like the users body is being possessed by something that knows nothing besides killing. It's what the Adorin family were known for. Blake, however, was different. When Blake fights, her mind automatically shuts out all emotions without the need of this technique, all except negative emotions. Blake tends to not let her emotions interfere in fights anyway, but when she gets emotional in a fight, all she feels is the unblocked negative emotions. This sudden spike of negative emotion with nothing to balance it out sends Blake into a state of temporary insanity where her true, sadistic and ruthless nature is revealed.

With Blake's neutrality and her cold indifference to murder along with her insanity spikes made the Adorin family even more famous and feared. Blake going out on missions and leaving no one that crossed her path alive, she quickly earned a nickname in the criminal underworld; Little miss merciless. _**End of edit**_.

The edit is far better in my opinion and it explains why Blake all of a sudden goes insane during the semi-finals. I wish I was a little more descriptive and took more time during the last chapter, it seemed pretty sloppily and hastily done. I apologise.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Blake vehemently tapped her foot on the ground. It had been an hour since the last semi-final match started and she was feeling incredibly bored. _Seriously, that little wimp can't possibly being giving the guy with the hat a hard time._ She already tried to start a conversation with the other occupant in the room but was met by stony silence. One thing Blake noticed during their very short interaction was the way the larger woman's shoulders tensed and the way her hands balled into fists when Blake first tried talking to her.

Blake looked over to the woman. _Maybe she's had some kind of bad experience with people in the past._ Blake scanned the woman. She was tall, at least six foot. She had purple hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She carried a large mace on her hip and a hoplon shield on her back. She was well built, had oddly broad shoulders and looked overall intimidating.

The woman looked over and Blake didn't bother looking away. Instead, she let their eyes lock, Blake couldn't help but notice how the light made her eyes seem like they were glowing. The woman looked away after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence but it was too late by that point. Blake already noticed the look of fear in her eyes. She smirked, having figured the woman out. _She's a scared, timid girl. She trained her body to make herself seem intimidating so people wouldn't mess with her. But she clearly hasn't trained her mind._ Guess she won all her previous fights through overwhelming strength.

Blake was brought from her thoughts when the commotion from the arena died down and was replaced with cheering. _Seems it's finally over._ A few moments later a man was brought out on a stretcher and Blake was stunned to find it was the guy with the hat that was being taken a way. _Wait, he lost?_ Blake turned back to the entrance way and found the other man walk through, seemingly uninjured. Just like when Blake came back after her match, the man cowered away from her and shot nervous and jumpy glances her way.

Blake didn't know how to take this new bit of information. She looked over to the other female of the room and by the look on her face she was just as shocked and Blake was. Blake felt a wave of excitement rush down her spine at the thought of this guy being a fun challenger.

* * *

Law was lost in thought, idly scratching Rin's head, sometimes the girl seemed more like a cat, with how much she enjoyed head pets. He was thinking back on the previous match, it was between two men. One of them was an unknown and he was very nervous and very twitchy. The other was a crowd favourite, the champion of the previous tournament apparently. At first, the man with the hat - the champion - was the one everyone assumed was going to win.

But Law remembered the twitchy mans fights from earlier. He won all seven of his preliminaries in mere seconds, without moving a muscle no less. Law knew it wasn't haki, he would have felt it otherwise. One thing he took note of; the fact the wind picked up just after the match started and just before the other contestant dropped to the ground. But then the wind was gone as soon as the match was over.

This match however, the twitchy guy actually moved around, except he was more messing around the entire fight. He only attacked once during the whole fight, that was over an hour after the match began. That one attack was what ended the match, it knocked the other man out cold. _No, that's not correct. The man started bleeding, seemingly from cuts that mysteriously appeared on his body._ Law brought a hand up to his chin in thought. His other hand still scratching Rin's head, who was getting drowsy from the pleasant feeling it gave her.

 _Given the fact that the wind picked up right as he attacked in this match as well, it's safe to assume that he's a devil fruit user that has some sort of control over the wind. Maybe not the wind specifically, but that's definitely part of his power. The most important question would be; what's the extent of his power? There's always a danger in engaging in combat with an unknown devil fruit. You never fully know what to expect. I just hope Blake doesn't rush in with a half assed plan._

Law allowed his mind to calm down, not bothering to continue his train of thought. He assumed he still had sometime before the finals started, he tapped Rin on the shoulder, prompting her attention. She turned her head, her tiredness all but forgotten. "How about another ice cream?" Law questioned. Rin's face instantly lit up. She violently nodded her head, so much so that Law was worried she'd give herself wipe lash or injure her neck in some way.

Rin jumped off his lap and started running for the ice cream vendor, Law watched her messy blonde hair bounce as she went. Law slowly walked after her, keeping his nodachi at his side in case it was needed. Rin stopped at the entrance to the main corridor of the colloseum. This corridor went round the entire colloseum so this way the main way round the large structure. As such there was quite a lot of vendors and stalls for refreshments if needed. Rin ran ahead after Law caught up. A few minutes later, Law noticed that the amount of people started growing and went to shout for Rin to come back and stick close to him.

As he opened his mouth he noticed Rin bump into someone, the little girl fell down onto her backside and looked up to see the person who she ran into. A large, bald man stared down at her, clearly annoyed. Law sped up, planning to get Rin away from the man. As he got closer he heard the man say something to the still sitting girl. He didn't hear all of it but he heard something about an apology and talking. He assumed that the man asked for an apology and maybe made a comment on Rin not talking.

When Law almost got to them, the large man bent over and made to grab Rin. Law sprinted forward and punched the man on the cheek, throwing him back a few feet and into a pile of crates that leaned against a wall. Law straightened up and leaned his nodachi on his shoulder, glaring at the man that was still pulling himself out of the crates that Law punched him into.

Law felt angry, angrier than he expected himself to feel. The thought of someone hurting Rin made him seethe with anger. He still wasn't sure what it was that made him feel strongly connected to the girl. He looked down and found Rin clinging to his leg, tears threatening to fall down the girls cheeks. He looked back up when he heard the man successfully get out of the pile of splintered wood.

The man looked around, trying to get his bearings then shot Law a glare when he looked in his direction. The large man walked slowly over to Law. _He probably thinks he looks scary. In actuality he looks like an idiot._ Law rolled his eyes and tapped his foot in mock exasperation. The man huffed and charged. Law - probably a little roughly - pushed Rin over to the side so she wasn't in any danger and threw his nodachi onto the ground next to the girl. When the man was close enough, Law rushed forward so that he was in the mans defences.

Obviously not expecting the sudden movement, the man reeled back in shock but couldn't stop himself quick enough. Law smashed the heel of his right palm into the mans chin and thrust his hand out and caught the mans throat. Bringing his knee up, he hit the man in his gut to which he couldn't help but crumple around the attack. Law brought his elbow down on the mans head and smirked when his face hit the ground with satisfying _thud_. Flipping the man over onto his back, Law bent into a crouch to see if the man was still conscious. After a brief inspection revealed that the man had fell unconscious after his head hit the ground.

Standing back up, Law looked over at Rin, who was currently sitting with a dejected pout while hugging Law's nodachi to her chest. Law chuckled at how ridiculously big the large weapon looked in her arms. He walked over and patted the girls head, her mood brightened significantly now that his attention was back on her. She got up and ran off, dragging Law's nodachi with her. Law smiled and followed after her.

* * *

It was another thirty minutes after the last match ended that the three combatants were called out for the finals match. Blake walked behind the large woman, the weird twitchy guy walking far behind Blake. When they got onto the arena, they stood around, waiting for the match to start. Blake looked around, scanning the audience. A lot of them were throwing Blake worried or scared glances. _Guess my little show earlier wasn't for everyone._

Blake then looked over to where she knew her crew were sitting. Blake couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when she seen Rin contently licking away at an ice cream. Law looked as bored as always. Penguin and Shachi seemed to be arguing over something, and the way they kept glancing behind them she reckoned it had something to do with the blonde sitting behind them in nothing but a bikini and by the way her face contorted every time they glanced her way, Blake assumed the woman was aware of it. Bepo was at this very moment, passed out.

Shaking her head, Blake turned back to the current situation. The large woman was readying for the fight; mace held in her left hand and shield on her right. Blake quickly scanned the woman and done what she's best at; analyse. _Large, bulky. Slow? Probably. Strength; too strong to risk taking a hit from. Devil fruits; Possible but unlikely, would have no need for mace and shield otherwise. Possible weaknesses; legs left very exposed, back has no visible armour, strike there. Other weapons? Unlikely but possibly a few hidden daggers or similar blades hidden in clothing. Training; Self taught, poor posture, seen taking test swings, very sloppy but very powerful, avoid mace at all costs. Combat style; most likely up close and personal, probably tries to land blows with mace while defending with shield and also uses shield to unbalance and daze opponents. Threat level; Medium. Priority; High. Lack of information is annoying. Mostly speculation._ Blake paused in her analysis for a second, examining the woman for anything else noteworthy. Satisfied that nothing else important stood out she started on a strategy.

 _Strategy; Play defensive, try to knock off balance and strike back and legs when possible. Always keep track of her mace, shield shouldn't be too big a threat. Knock mace out of hand if possible. Bow will be good for keeping pressure on her from a distance. Daggers will be good for defending against mace if absolutely needed and for hitting legs when opportunity shows itself. Devil fruit will be crucial in this fight. Can't lose control and go insane, need my wits about me at all times._

Satisfied with her strategy for the large woman, Blake turned to the twitchy man. _Small, skinny. Fast? No, weak looking legs. Strength; Nothing special. Devil fruits; Most likely. Has no other visible weapons and body looks to weak for hand to hand combat. Possible weaknesses; Unknown. Weapons; None visible and no good concealing points on clothing for hidden weapons. Training; Unknown. Combat style; Unknown. Threat level; High. Priority; Take down as soon as possible. Do not underestimate, made it to finals without a scratch, must be powerful._

 _Strategy; Be very cautious, be defensive, wait to figure out abilities and do not rush. Use bow to force a reaction if necessary. Don't engage in close range combat until powers and strength level is gauged correctly._

Blake forced herself out of her thoughts. Thankfully with a plan for both of her opponents now. She hated her lack of information on the twitchy man. She knew literally nothing of the man. Even her information on the woman is mostly speculation from what she's observed. _If us competitors were allowed to watch the other fighters matches then I would be far more confident._ To keep the fights fair, the fighters weren't allowed to witness the other matches.

A few minutes passed before the alarm that signified the match was going to start soon sounded. Blake got out her daggers, deciding to take the large woman down first. Both of her opponents were high priority targets, the man more so but she wanted to get the woman out the way first. When the match bell rang, Blake rushed forward, straight towards to woman. Blake had been facing towards the man before the match started, to make the woman think she was gonna target him first.

When she was in range, Blake lashed out in a flurry of slashes, forcing the large woman onto the defensive. _Gotta force my advantage as much as I can before I have to go on the defensive._ She aimed her blows mostly at the woman's legs. Blake was forced to retreat when a mace was swung at her head, flipping back to get some distance. Blake brought her daggers up and crossed them over her chest, her right hand positioned above her left shoulder and her left hand positioned by her right shoulder blade. Blake scanned the woman, seeing the extent of her flurry of blows.

Her legs had a few cuts and some deep gashes on her legs. The large woman cursed under her breathe and started advancing towards Blake with her shield raised so the top part was covering the bottom of her face. Blake glanced over at the man only to find him crouching and poking at something on the ground. Not worrying over the strange man for now, she turned back to the approaching woman. The woman stopped advancing a safe distance away and the next few minutes passed with the circling each other. _Shit. I thought she would be far more aggressive than this._ _This is making my strategy useless._

Blake, getting impatient charged at the woman _. Guess I'll just have to try and do the other tactic; Unbalance her._

Blake approached the woman at full speed and waited for the woman to bring her shield up in front of her. Blake slashed at the woman right thigh when she was close enough, forcing the woman done onto a knee. Just as Blake hoped, the woman didn't drop her shield. Blake jumped into the air and made it obvious that she was gonna go in for a punch. Just as she hoped, the woman braced against the punch.

When her hand made contact with the shield, Blake spread her fingers out and pushed herself into a forward flip, using the shield to hold her weight as she went. When behind the large woman, Blake stabbed a dagger into each of the woman's sides, just below the ribs. Imbuing her right knee with the force of at least ten sledgehammers. Using the daggers as leverage, Blake brought her leg forward, prepared to break the woman's spine.

Just before her leg made contact, a sudden rush of wind blew her off balance and she was forced to roll away, not managing to pull her daggers from the woman's sides. Blake stood up, and quickly scanned the area for the man. _Where the hell is he? I can't see him anywhere._ Blake was forced from her thoughts when a sudden blast of wind hit her back, sending her stumbling forward.

Using the momentum from the blast, she went into a forward roll and turned mid roll to get a look behind her. Only to find no one there. Realising that the forced forward roll would have put her back next to the larger woman she looked behind her and noticed the woman only now starting to get up, pulling the daggers from her sides.

Blake ran over to the woman and shoulder-checked her. The woman stumbled forward but quickly regained her balance and spun round to face Blake, while at the same time throwing her shield at her. Blake, not expecting the attack, stopped mid-run and attempted to avoid the shield but was too late and took the shield full force on the nose, hearing a deafening _crack_. Blake's head flew back at the hit and it was enough to send her tumbling back onto the ground.

Groaning Blake sat up, holding her now broken and bloody nose. She looked up just in time to see the woman swinging her mace around, aiming at her head. Throwing herself back down onto the ground, Blake braced her hands behind her head and pushed off the ground when she sent herself into a backwards roll. Frantically looking around, Blake found her daggers behind the now charging woman. Cursing, Blake applied armament haki to both her arms, praying that the bigger woman didn't have haki. _This is the only way i'll be able to block that mace._

When in range, the woman swung the mace in an overhead slam, Blake crossed her arms above her head and took the blow, knees almost buckling under the pressure. _Too strong._ Her arms, even while covered in haki still hurt from the sheer strength thrown into the attack. Managing to force the mace away, Blake coated her arms in her haki and threw two powerful punches at the woman's ribs. Bring her hands back up by her face, Blake prepared to block any in coming attacks.

Using her observation she managed to pin point the twitchy man somewhere behind her. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, Blake was greeted by empty space. _The hell is happening? Where is that bastard?_ Refocusing on the woman in front of her, Blake noticed that she was once again going on the defensive and had the shield in front of her face. _She looks weak, her face is pale and her legs are shaking slightly. The blood loss must be getting to her._ Smirking, she decided to use that to her advantage.

Blake closed her eyes and forced her breathing to slow. Reaching down to her throwing knife holster, she took 3 out of each holster and held each of them in-between her fingers on both hands. Keeping her eyes closed, Blake dashed forward. _Using my observation haki I can speed up my reaction time by quite a bit, one of the perks of becoming aware of every little change in your immediate vicinity._

 _Mace coming from the right, aimed at head._ Ducking down, Blake managed to avoid the mace and as she was coming back up into a stand, she threw one of the knifes and hit the woman in the arm, forcing the mace from her arms. _Shield bash to the gut._ Shooting her hand out, Blake managed to redirect the shield so that it went past her left side. Bringing her right leg up, Blake slammed it onto the side of the woman's face. Blake threw a knife at hit the stumbling woman in her left calf. Gritting her teeth, the woman stood up and spun round, shooting her shield out into a throw.

 _Shield throw to the face._ Blake stepped to the side and stuck her hand out. Catching hold of the shield straps, Blake let the momentum from the throw spin her around and she used the same momentum to throw the shield back to it's owner. Not managing to react in time, the shield hit the woman in the gut, winding her. Blake finally opened her eyes, squinting at the light that hit her violet eyes.

Walking over, Blake her third knife at the woman's hand that was currently on the ground, pinning it down. The woman screamed and looked up to glare at Blake, just in time to see a knife flying at her head, her eyes shot open but it was already too late. Blake put the last two knives into their holsters and walked over to the body of the woman. She winced when she bent down, the wind nipping against her sensitive nose. Blake proceeded to pull the knives out of the woman and stood back up.

Blake only now noticed the cheers from the crowd, glancing around, she spotted some people standing up and cheering, some people looking disappointed and even some looking completely in-different. Blake noticed one particular pair of people who were crying. _The woman's family maybe?_ Blake looked back at her downed opponent and started to feel a little bit of shame creep up her neck but she quickly shook her head. _No, I can't go being soft and feel sorry for her family, if she didn't want them to mourn and lose a loved one then she shouldn't have entered a tournament that allowed killing. It's her own fault._ Even thought she told herself that, Blake glanced back over at the mourning couple and found the man glaring daggers at her, she looked sheepishly down at the ground.

Law watched Blake, his confusion of the girl growing. _Inside of battle the girl is completely merciless and will kill her enemies without batting an eye. But out of battle she's the complete opposite. She's showing regret for killing? If she's just gonna regret it after words then why can she kill without a second thought. It's as if her mind is forcing her to not think about consequences of her actions when in battle. Or maybe it her that's forcing herself not to think of the consequences._ Law sighed, feeling a headache come on. _I swear, this girl is gonna lead me to an early grave._

Blake walked over to her daggers and picked them up, her guard on full alert, waiting for any sort of attack from the twitchy man. Blake stood up and put her daggers back into the sheathes and turned around. Glancing around, she confirmed that the guy was indeed no where in sight. _Well shit, this is a predicament._ Putting her hands on her hips, Blake waited for something to happen.

After two minutes of waiting around, Blake got bored and decided to try and force the guy out. "Come on out you coward. You gonna fight me or just hide like a little baby?" Blake huffed when she got no response. Sitting on the ground, Blake sat with her legs crossed and poked at a stone on the floor. She could hear the crowd muttering about something but she didn't really pay attention. She looked over at Law and Rin and quirked a brow when she seen Law. _What's he doing?_ Blake squinted her eyes to focus them better. _He's pointing...up?_ Confused, she looked straight up.

Blake's eyes shot open, about one-hundred meters up, the twitchy guy sat on the air, his legs crossed and facing directly at the ground. "The hell?" Blake jumped to her feet and continued to stare.

"You found me." The mans face broke out into a creepy lopsided smile. He stood up and spun in the air, his head pointing directly at the ground and the bottom of his feet pointing to the sky above. Blake unsheathed her daggers with a flourish, spinning each blade on a finger before bringing them in front of her face. Her daggers glinted in the sunlight, reflecting onto her face and giving her an oddly sinister look. Blake looked to the ground then back up to the man in the sky.

Bringing her daggers in front of her, she morphed them into the bow form then took aim. This time, Blake coated the entire arrow in her devil fruit. Letting the arrow fly, she watched it go. The man moved to the side and the arrow went harmlessly past him. Blake smirked.

 _Anyone would be able to dodge that obvious off course arrow._ Blake brought her fingers up in front of her, holding her index to her thumb.

"Impact trap: Arrow bomb." Blake snapped her fingers and the man in the sky quirked a brow. The arrow behind the man emitted a flash of light, to which the man turned towards. As he turned his head, the arrow exploded and the man was hit full force in the face, being blasted down to the ground.

Blake walked over to the man gasping on the ground, a dent in the ground where he landed. "Hurt didn't it?" The man looked to her out the corner of his eyes. "That explosion won't burn or feel hit, it's an explosion of pure force. You just got hit in the face by what was basically 400kg of force. Surprised you survived that, guess that weak looking body is just for show." Blake loved her devil fruit sometimes. She still had no clue how it worked. Her Father once described it as being able to imbue things with a kind of energy that will detonate on impact with something or when she manually sets it off. She can also suck all the force out of something, it's risky and incredibly hard to use in combat as she has to be touching the object she wants to suck the impact out of. She can make a punch from a fully grown man feel like nothing more than being tapped by a feather.

She stood above the man, as he glared up at her. "Blake Adorin." The girl in question flinched. "Such a shame what happened to your family, you have my condolences." The man stood up, now acting nowhere near as weird as he was earlier. No he seemed like some confident, high class guy. Blake blanched. "I-wha...the hell?" Blake shouted, staring in disbelief at the guy in front of her.

"How are you faring after your families passing?" _The hell is with the small talk?_ She thought incredulously. She decided to humour the man.

"Well, I'm faring well. Still get depressed ever now and then when the memories come back...but what you gonna do, they're gone and there's nothing I can do...to change that." Blake swallowed, suddenly finding her throat dry. She would not cry in front of this stranger and definitely not in front of this crowd.

"How do you feel about the Rodil family?" Blake glared at the man, deciding against humouring him.

"And why does that matter to you?"

"Please, just answer the question." Blake was starting to get suspicious.

"I hate them, I've hated them most of my life, they've been at war with my family since before I was born, and I mean war; battles, bloodshed, deaths...so many deaths. I found out after a bit of research that the eldest son of the Rodil family was the one that organised the attack on my family home, if I ever meet him, I swear I will kill him."

"Miss Adorin, do you know who I am?" Blake quirked an eyebrow then shook her head, the man took a bow.

"Pano Rodil, the eldest son of the Rodil family, at your...humble service." The man looked up and sent Blake a mocking smile at the pause. Blake's face paled and the grip on her bow, slackened, sending the weapon to the floor.

Blake's head was a swirl of thoughts., but one stood out above all else; _This guy is responsible for my families death._ Blake didn't know when her knees gave out from under her, but she realised that she was sitting on the floor when a head forced her to look up, directly into the eyes of Pano Rodil.

Blake felt her anger flare when she was forced to look at him but she couldn't summon any strength to fight back. He crouched down so he could whisper in her ear. "Want to know something fun? Your older brother helped us with the slaughter of your family." Blake's brow's shot up into her hairline at that, but she quickly steeled her gaze into a glare.

"Fuck you, I don't believe you." She screamed, trying to stand up but her legs refused to respond.

"Oh? That's a surprise. A damn Adorin not believing the truth when it's right in front of them. No wonder such barbarians were bested so easily." Blake hardened her glare.

"Don't you dare talk bad about my family." She was still screaming.

"And why not? The idiot of a man you called a father was doomed from the start, he never stood a chance against my father, your family were simply a stepping stone for us, a pebble in an entire ocean if you will. The weak always fall pray to the strong, in this case; The Adorin's fell pray to the Rodil's. I think that gives me the right to talk bad on your family all I please." Blake felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Aww, going to cry? Just like your bitch of an older sister?"

"Wha-what?"

"Ohh, how silly of me, I forgot to tell you. He have your older sister." It took Blake a second to recover from the new information

"I swear to god, if you so much as touch a hai-"

"You'll do what? You've already threatened to kill me." Blake growled in anger. He stood back up and looked at her.

"Don't worry yourself, she's enjoying her stay with us. Well, as much as someone who's tortured for four hours everyday could enjoy it." He turned around and started walking away. Blake felt her anger reach an all time new high. Forcing herself to her feet, Blake picked up her bow and broke it into the two daggers and dashed towards the man.

When she slashed, her dagger went through him, the man in question looked round at her. "That's not very nice." He spun around on his heel and punched her in the gut. Grabbing her hair he brought her head down as he brought his knee up. Her face made contact with his knee in a yet another sickening _crack_. Stumbling back, Blake dropped one of her daggers in favor of holding her nose.

Pano rushed forward and punched her gut another three times, sweeped her legs out from under her and slammed his knee into her back. Frowning when he didn't hear a snap. Grabbing her face, Pano threw her head onto the ground, dazing her when her head roughly impacted the surface. Pano delivered a swift kick to her ribs when she tried getting up, forcing her to lay on her side. Crouching, Pano wasn't able to avoid the powered up punch thrown at his face. He was thrown across the arena and impacted hard onto the hard ground.

Law frowned at the fight before him, this wasn't a fight anymore, this was a one-sided massacre. He felt the impulse to step in and help, but he knew this was her fight, he could tell from the conversation earlier. He looked around, everyone was enjoying the show before them. He looked down at Rin and found the girl still softly sobbing into his now wet hoodie. The girl had started crying when Pano made himself known as the eldest son of the Rodil family and continued to cry harder as Blake's pain and injuries got worse.

Springing back onto his feet, Pano watched Blake slowly raise to her feet. _She's on her last legs._ Rushing over to his target, Pano shoulder-checked the girl and grabbed one of her arms as she stumbled back, pulling her towards him, he placed the palm of his left hand against her gut. Blake dropped to the ground when she felt the pang against her gut. Confused when the pang quickly vanished, never getting worse than a slight pain. She stood up again and reeled back when she was punched in the face.

Not letting her recover, Pano leaped forward and brought his heel down on her head in an axe kick, letting her head make contact with the floor, he bent down and grabbed her hair once again. Pulling her head up so he could look at her bloody face, he grinned and threw her into the air and delivered a spinning kick to the girls gut, all the air rushing from her lungs was like music to his ears.

Blake flew through the air towards the wall and slammed into it, Blake fell motionless to the ground. _Shit, everything is going black. It hurts, my body hurts. I don't wanna die._ Blake tried and failed to move her head and look at her oncoming threat.

"Well, that was certainly a beating you took." She heard the bastards voice somewhere near her but couldn't pin point it, she didn't really care at this point, she just wanted the pain in her gut to go away. But it only continued to get worse.

"-bout dead anyway, think I'll just leave you here. You're sister on the other hand, I'll get to kill her nice and slowly, with my own hands." Blake wasn't sure where she got the strength, but with a sudden burst of energy, her hand went to the pouch on her thigh and pulled out a small pink pill. _I hoped i'd never need to use this, but fuck it._ Swallowing the pill, Blake let her negative emotions take over.

The last thing Blake saw before falling unconscious was the look of horror on Pano's face.

* * *

And there's chapter 11. Hope you beautiful people enjoyed it.

I'm sorry about Blake's devil fruit, I know it's kinda all over the place but I'm still trying to sort out the specifics of it.

Please rate and review, would really appreciate it.


	12. The prank

**Unexpected Events**

Here's chapter 12. This chapter has some dark and...questionable topics. You have been warned.

But don't worry it's gonna have a funny moment that I've been excited about writing.

* * *

 _Blake walked lazily through the barren corridors of the Adorin mansion. Blake never liked the size of the house, she found it far too large and very lonely. The wide corridors and high ceiling felt more suffocating to Blake than being trapped in a tiny box. She knew what loneliness felt like. She experienced it for years before she was found by Teal. Now, whenever she was alone, she wandered around the mansion, fearing that if she stood still long enough then her fears, anxiety and inner demons would find her and tear her apart._

 _Letting a sigh rip past her lips, Blake continued to wander, no particular destination in mind. As she approached the training yard her ears picked up on the noise of clashing blades. Peering her head into the training yard, she found her father and sister, Teal, training in swordplay._

 _The older man calmly stared at his eldest daughter, her sword held sloppily in her hands. Swordplay was one of the few things her was still better than her at. Teal charged and Brano held his sword loosely, his left hand held behind his back. Glancing put the corner of his eye, he noticed Blake, his youngest daughter step into the yard to watch the duel. As teal approached, she slashed at her fathers left thigh, the man merely spun his sword in around his hand, the tip of his sword hitting into the bottom of her one and bringing the sword up until it passed over his shoulder. He spun and kicked her in the back, making her stumble forward._

 _Teal spun around and came face to face with the tip of her fathers sword pointed to her face. She let out a frustrated growl and dropped her sword. "I hate sword training." She pouted, swordplay was not one of her strong suits, that was more Caz's thing. She looked to her right when she heard a giggle. There stood Blake, flashing her older sister a toothy grin. Teal's hair, the colour she was named after was flipped back over her shoulder as she walked over to her sister._

 _Blake yelped when Teal got her in a headlock and started grinding her knuckle hard against the crown of her head. Brano smiled as he watched his daughters play fight, he chucked when Blake managed to get out of the headlock and tripped Teal into one of the ponds that sat in each of the four corners of the yard. Blake broke down in laughter when Teal landed in the pond, instantly being soaked from head to toe. Her laughter died instantly when Teal stood up and glomped the shorter girl, the two of them being rocketed to meet the ground._

 _Blake fought and struggled against her sister but it was useless, the taller girl had a height, weight and strength advantage. The happy mood was broken when one of the far away doors were thrown open. The two girls stopped and stared as Caz walked into the yard. He glared at his sisters, disapproving of their childish behaviour. Caz walked over to Brano and whispered something in his ear. Blake guessed it wasn't anything, if the narrowing of his eyes and the rigidness of his jaw were any indication._

 _Brano walked out of the training yard, telling Teal to follow, the girl quickly obeyed. Blake watched them leave then turned her attention to Caz. She felt worry and fear rise in her gut when she seen the look in Caz's eyes. She knew what was coming and she was powerless to stop it. But that didn't stop her from trying. Blake shot up to her feet and ran, not caring where she was going as long as it was away from Caz._

 _Blake leaned against the wall, bending over to catch her breathe. Blake felt a presence behind her and spun round and came face to face with Caz. His smirk equal parts irritating and scary. "Man, you didn't try very hard this time little sister. You must be getting worse." Blake grit her teeth in annoyance and backed away. Her retreat was halted by Caz's hand tightly gripping her forearm._

 _Caz dragged Blake through the halls of the mansion before taking her into her own room and throwing her onto the bed. It was always the same things with Caz. He would come back from a mission and one of the first things he would do is force himself on her. Blake was always too scared to say anything to Teal or her father, she was worried that they would shun her or hate her for ratting our Caz. After all, ratting someone out was one of the worst things you can do in the life they live._

 _Caz tossed his shirt off and walked over to the bed, grabbing one of Blake's legs and yanking her towards him. Blake stopped resisting him a long time ago. She would always try and run away and hide from him, but as soon as he found her and got her into a room, it was pointless to struggle, in fact struggling was bad, struggling meant that her torment and self loathing went on for longer, also, Caz liked it when she struggled and resisted him._

 _Blake closed her eyes and let the tears fall when she felt her trousers and panties being removed, the air biting at her skin._

Blake shot up in the bed, her eyes flying open. Blake's body was instantly assaulted all over by pain and fatigue. The light cutting into her sensitive, tired eyes. Her ribs and legs flaring at the sudden movement. Blake opened and closed her eyes for a few minutes, letting her eyes get used to the light level. Once her eyes had adjusted, she opened them and looked around.

She was in an infirmary, the infirmary on the sub she had to guess. Her mind quickly went back to the memory that just replayed in her head. "Why the hell did I have to remember that? Fuck." She swore, getting angry at herself, she always felt like this when those memories came flooding back to her. She laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to get her mind off of the horrible memory.

 _Wait a minute._ She sat back up. _Why the hell am I in the infirmary._ Blake chided herself for the late reaction. She tried remembering what happened to cause her stay in the infirmary, again. Blake's attention was ripped from her thoughts when the door of the infirmary opened, there stood Law, peering intently at her. She didn't like the look he was giving her, it was cautious and defensive, like he was expecting her to attack him.

"Uhh...hello Law"

"Miss Adorin" He nodded at her in greeting as he passed her bed, moving over to sit at his desk. _He's definitely on guard. Why though? He already knows that I'm no match against him in a fight. Well, that's not been tested but I'd prefer not to test it._

"Can I ask why I'm in the infirmary?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Can you?" He smirked at her.

"Very funny. Fine. Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You don't remember." The blank stare he received was answer enough.

"So, you don't remember the tournament" At mention of the tournament the memories all came flooding back to Blake.

"That's right, I was fighting in the tournament, I was in the finals and had beaten the other female competitor. Then Pano appeared and told me that he has my sist- CRAP." Her yell caught Law of guard who was currently reading a book, not listening to the girls rambling.

Blake jumped out of bed, determined to go and pry information out of Pano, as soon as her feet touched the ground her legs gave out from under her and sent her tumbling to the floor. Sitting up with a groan, Blake looked down and for the first time noticed that her legs were bandaged heavily.

"What are you trying to accomplish" Law asked, peering down at her from above, his nodachi resting on his shoulder.

"I _was_ going to try and find Pano to pry information out of him, seems that won't be possible"

"You're right, it won't be, especially since he's dead." Blake's head wiped round fast enough to make her head spin.

"What? What happened?" Law quirked a brow.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhh, I just remember that Pano had beaten me up pretty badly and that he said something about my sister then I...I...ohh, oh dear. I ate one of the berserker pills."

"That's what they are called? Berserker pills?" Blake nodded her head then turned around on her spot on the floor to explain.

"I don't know how they work but they were a special pill that were made by my family. The secret of how they were made is either in the hands of the Rodils now or died along with the old man that created the pills. they are a high risk drug, there's a high chance that you won't wake up after eating one. You'll be alive, just in a permanent coma." Law frowned.

"And you ate one without hesitation?"

"Blame the crazy. When Pano started talking about my sister I just lost it, I managed to suppress it slightly, that's why I didn't go crazy like when I was fighting in the semi-finals. If I let it take over then I would have gotten myself injured a lot more. But when I ate one is when I lost the control on it, the craziness took over and I ate the pill. What happened after I ate it by the way?" Blake looked to Law and seen the caution come back. _Must have something to do with the pill and how I acted after words. It's never pretty._

"You went insane, as soon as you ate the pill you became more like a wild beast than a human being. You lunged at him and forced him on the defensive, but you quickly overpowered him and started slashing at him with your daggers. You killed him not long after, then you turned on the crowd" Blake froze and her eyes widened.

"What!?"

"You started attacking people in the crowd, you killed several and injured a lot more. You seemed to have some shred of humanity left in you because as soon as you turned to attack Rin, you froze and I managed to bind you." Blake felt her breathe hitch in her throat. _I've never attacked innocent people before. Is it getting worse?_ Bile crept up in the back of Blake's mouth, she managed to stop herself throwing up and looked to Law. The look on his face made Blake's stomach churn and her head spin. It was the most aggressive and dangerous look she'd ever seen. Blake moved to stand up and Law placed his hand on the hilt of his nodachi. Blake stopped and felt a cold sweat break out all over her body. Angering Law further is the last thing she wanted to do.

"I need to know whether you are a threat to my crew or not. I can't have someone as unstable and dangerous as you on my sub." Law glared at Blake, the words hurting her more than she thought they would. Blake hung her head and gripped at the hem of her gown. She briefly wondered how she didn't notice the hospital gown she was wearing but quickly dismissed the thought.

 _I don't know what I can say to convince Law that I'm not a threat to him and the others._ Blake glanced back up at Law and shivered at the hardened look he was sending her way. _I don't want to leave this crew. I don't want to lose the friends I made. I don't want to leave Rin. I don't want to leave Law._ Blake felt her shoulders starting to shake and attempted to suppress any sobs from escaping. _I don't wanna lose another family._ She felt the first sob slip past her lips and it was enough to push her over the edge.

Burying her face on her hands, she let herself cry. She heard Law shift and a few moments later she heard the infirmary door open and then swing shut. Not even caring that Law left her on her own, Blake continued to cry. While she was crying, Blake's mind kept going back to the events that happened at her families mansion and it also kept reminding her of the fact she killed and injured innocent people during her rampage at the tournament. The worst one was the thought that she nearly hurt Rin. She could never forgive herself if she done any harm to the girl.

After a while, she managed to calm herself down, a few sobs still escaped at odd intervals though. She was alerted to someone entering at the sounds of the infirmary doors once again swinging open. Blake looked over and spotted Law and Rin. As soon as her eyes met with Rin's lively and vibrant chocolate brown eyes she felt herself once again tear up.

Forcing herself to calm down, Blake turned and gave the two a lopsided and forced smile. Rin caught on immediately. Rushing over to the older girl, Rin jumped up and practically forced herself past Blake's arms and onto her lap, wrapping her small arms around her. Blake looked confusedly at the girl, not sure what she was doing. She looked back at Law who averted his gaze. Frowning at the man, she turned her attention back to the girl.

Rin was peering up at her now with a serious expression. She raised her board which Blake hadn't even noticed she had with her. " _Who made you cry?"_ Blake felt her lips curve up into a little smile at the girls words but before she could answer Rin started writing again. " _Was it Law?"_ Rin turned her head and sent Law a scowl who just smirked at the girl. " _Want me to beat him up?_ Blake chuckled and decided to humour the girl, giving her a nod.

Rin jumped off her lap and ran over to Law, her tiny fists raised into the air. She pounded on Law's legs when she was close enough and Law just quirked a brow at the girl. Rin continued her assault, her small hands balled into fists as she tried her best to fell the mighty beast that was Law. After a few minutes of futile hammering, Rin puffed up her cheeks and sat on the floor. Law smirked and bent over, tracing a hand up the girls side, Rin instantly tensed.

Running his hands up Rin's sides again, the little girls hands went to Law's and tried prying them off. Her attempts were useless and Law continued to run his hands over her sides. Rin eventually gave up trying to get him to stop and just fell over onto her side, silently laughing. Blake smiled fondly at the sight in front of her, Rin looked incredibly happy and Law had smirk on his face which she knew was the most he would ever smile. A thought occurred to her. _I've not spent much time with Rin recently. I've been off doing my own thing and she's been with Law._ Blake was ripped from her thoughts at what sounded like a choked squeal.

She looked over to Law and Rin, Law was looking down at Rin with a stunned expression on his face and Rin had an equally stunned expression on her face while looking down at the floor, a small hand holding her throat. The situation quickly sunk in. Blake stood up and walked over to the two, crouching next to Law. "Was that Rin that made that noise?" Law glanced at her then slowly nodded. Blake's face fell into a frown.

"But...you said she had her voice box cut out."

"That was just a guess. The fact she couldn't speak and the fact she has scars on her neck made it a pretty good guess but I guess I was wrong." Rin looked up at Law and Blake with a confused and slightly worried expression. Blake picked her up and hugged her.

"So...you think that she maybe still has the ability to talk?" Law nodded.

"It's possible that something in her past had scared her enough to not want to use her voice anymore and she merely forgot how to use it. No, that wouldn't explain how she never made any noise the other times where she laughed." Law had his hand on his chin in thought.

"The only explanation is a devil fruit." He looked over at the two girls and sighed when he locked eyes with Blake.

"You're staying on the crew." Blake's eyes widened at his statement.

"I know I said I couldn't trust you earlier but I realised that it was unnecessary." He smirked at her before continuing. "If need be, I'll just have to take you down." Blake smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, pretty sure you could do it easily." She leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you Law." He nodded and stood to walk out the infirmary.

"Get some sleep, captain and doctors orders." Blake giggled but nodded before moving to place Rin on the floor but the little girl merely tightened her grip on her gown. Sighing, Blake walked over and laid down on the bed, hugging Rin close to her and waited for sleep to take her over.

* * *

"Penguin, are you sure about this?" Shachi questioned, not sure if her was completely comfortable with this idea.

"Oh come on Shachi, it'll be hilarious." He nudged his long time friend and showed him the item in his hand one more time. Sighing, Shachi accepted his fate. _If I get beat up for this then I'll be pissed._

"Remind me again what that is and what will happen." Penguin chuckled evilly and held the fruit out in front of him.

"This my dear friend. Is what is being referred to as a temporary devil fruit. In actuality it has nothing to do with devil fruits but that's just what people are calling them. As to what it does, you'll have to wait and see." Penguin laughed manically before falling into a fit of coughing, the laughter hurting his throat.

"Dude, you know that the maniacal laughter never works. You do it before we pull off any kind of prank and it always ends the same. Just stop trying." Shachi stated, getting a pout from his friend. Shachi sighed at his friends childish gesture.

* * *

Blake and Rin walked to the dining hall, having been awake for almost an hour. It was getting close to lunch time and they were looking forward to getting food. As Blake pushed open the galley doors, she was greeted by a waving Penguin. Waving back she walked over. "You seem happy today Penguin." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, feel great today. Shachi and I grabbed you and Rin some soup, knowing that it was your favourite." He proudly placed his hand on his chest, as though he won some kind of grand prize. _Speaking of prize, I should ask Law if we got the money from the tournament after my little outburst._ Sitting in her usual seat, she looked down at the bowl of soup, she narrowed her eyes.

"Is Jon using some sort of new vegetable in the soup or something?" She asked. She picked it out and eyes the piece of food. It was small and had a weird black outline around it while the centre of it was a bright pink colour.

"Uhh yea, Jon said it was some sort of weird fruit that is rare and hard to get your hands on but tastes great and is really good for you." Blake nodded at him and promptly threw the piece of fruit into her mouth, chewing it and testing the taste. Penguin and Shachi tensed.

"Hmm, it is pretty tasty." The two mechanics simultaneously let out a breathe they didn't realise they were holding. "You guys okay?" Blake asked around a mouthful of soup. They tensed once again.

"Uhh of course Blake, why wouldn't we be?" Shachi asked.

"Ohh I dunno. Just that you've both been acting weird" They both chuckled nervously. Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, tell me what you two are up to right nyow." Shachi and Penguin stared at Blake and she stared back before her face turned red.

"Nyow...nyow...nyow." She repeated, testing the word, confused as to what was happening. It sunk in when she heard snickering coming from across the table. She looked over and noticed that both Shachi and Penguins faces were bright red and they were clearly trying not to laugh.

"What is going nyon." Blake's face once again flushed red. Shachi and Penguin offically burst into fits of laughter, Penguin falling backwards off the bench. Blake's face flushed a deeper shade of red. Blake turned at a poking on her elbow. She was greeted by Rin but something was different. On her head sat a pair of fluffy brown and white cat ears and she could see a tail of the same colour swishing around behind her. A smile broke out on her face as she pulled Rin in for a hug. She was pretty sure she squealed from how adorable the sight was.

"Ahhh, you're even cuter nyow." Blake shouted and ignored her odd speech in favour of hugging the adorable girl currently in her arms. Her eyes opened and she looked down at the girl. "Do I also have..." She pointed to the ears to describe what she meant. Rin nodded and then leaned over and reached behind and latched her small hand onto something. Blake's body was assaulted by a foreign and very pleasurable feeling as Rin pulled a ginger tail from behind Blake's back. Blake's stared at the appendage that was now swishing back and forth in front of her face.

Blake slowly turned her head back to the still laughing mechanics and they quickly stopped laughing, feeling the murderous intent coming off of her. Blake slowly rose from her seat and looked at them. "Run." She said, her voice monotonous. Penguin and Shachi bolted out of the galley and Blake quickly darted after them. Blake was surprised by the speed the two mechanics could achieve, but she was still faster. Forcing herself faster, Blake found it hard to stop when Penguin and Shachi stopped before going round a corner.

Crashing into the back of the two men, they went tumbling to the floor, in a tangle of limbs. Groaning and sitting up, Blake made eye contact with Law who was looking at her like she grew a second head. "Miss Adorin, why are there...cat ears on your head?" Blake flushed red.

"Ask your two lovely mechanyics" She said standing up blushing at the stupid speech impediment, standing by Law and looking down at the two men that were mumbling something about crazy ladies and something about a cat. Blake just assumed they were mumbling about her. She glanced at Law and cursed quietly when she felt the annoying fluttering feeling in her gut that she's been feeling recently. She felt heat creep up into her face and she felt herself get a little hot in her groin. _What the hell? This has never happened before._ Suddenly then memory of Rin grabbing her cat tail flashed through her mind and she cursed when she remembered how good just touching it felt.

She came back to reality to see Law question the two mechanics. "-did you two think this would be a good prank to pull?" The captain questioned. Penguin and Shachi just pointed at Blake who just gave a startled look.

"Law, you can't see she doesn't look cute." Law looked to her and scanned her up and down. "Plus" Shachi started. "Her speech is hilarious now." He said through a short snort. Blake glared at him as she reached behind her and moved her hand around until she managed to grab her tail, a little disappointed at the lack of any feeling. Huffing, she brought her hand back to her side.

Law sighed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to." Blake's brows furrowed, confused as to who these supposed guests are.

"Law" She called out, grabbing his attention, he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Who are these guests?" Law smirked and motioned for her to follow.

Blake followed him up the stairs to the deck of the sub. opening the door, Law stepped out onto the deck. "Apologies for the delay, something came up." She heard him say as he stepped out.

"Just hurry up Trafalgar. I'd prefer to leave as soon as possible." Said a gruff male voice just as she stepped out onto the deck. Blake let her eyes adjust to the light level then looked to the guests. She was greeted by a marine officers coat.

In front of her was a large man with slicked back white hair and two cigars in his mouth. Next to him stood a woman with black hair, a sword at her hip and a pink marine coat, she looked to Blake from behind a pair of glasses. Blake dropped into a combat stance and the woman's hand shot to her swords hilt. Law and Smoker shot their respective partners a glare and they both stopped, but they shot each other a fierce glare.

"Smoker-ya, what were we discussing before I had to leave?" Smoker blew smoke out of his mouth then turned to Law. "We were discussing the meeting of the Rodil family and their allies." Blake's eyes widened. "From what we know, they have an interest in human experimentation and i'm here to ask for your assistance." Smoker's face scrunched up when he said the last part, clearly not happy about it.

"What makes you think i'll help just because of that?"

"Because you're perceived as psychopathic murder who enjoys torturing and human experimenting. Whether it's true or not I'm sure you'll get something out of this." Law quirked a brow.

"How so?" Smoker looked to the girl shaking behind Law.

"From what I know the only female you have on your crew would be Blake Adorin. One of the people the Rodil family are after." Blake flinched "And judging from her reaction at the mention of the Rodil family" Another flinch. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's her." Law turned to look at Blake.

"Law" She looked up. "I'll kill them all"

* * *

That was chapter 12. I know it seems like I'm giving Blake a lot of problems, I assure you there is a reason which will be revealed very soon.

Please review, It would be appreciated, might help improve my horrible writing.

See you guys next time.


	13. The reveal

**Unexpected Events**

Here's chapter 13, be prepared for Blake bitchiness

This'll be a very short chapter I'm afraid.

Hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

"Law" Blake looked up. "I'll kill them all" Law sighed and walked over to her.

Law placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down" Blake roughly shrugged him off.

"Calm down?! This is the people that killed my family we are talking about. You have to take me the-" Blake's head whipped to the side when Law's hand made contact with her cheek. She slowly turned her head towards him and glared daggers.

"I don't have to do anything. Remember your place, I'm the captain and your my subordinate, don't forget that." Law shot her a dark look and Blake's glare faltered, she can never keep her composure when he gets scary like this. Bring a hand up to rub her cheek, Blake hissed and flinched away from the pain when her hand made contact.

Blake looked back up at Law and felt some of the anger from before return to her, clenching her fists she glared at him again. "Why are you being so unreasonable? Don't you care about what other people are feeling?"

"I am not risking my crew for your dumb revenge." Blake felt her anger rise.

"Dumb revenge?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Blake walked closer to Law and she heard Smoker sigh from behind Law.

Smoker watched on as Law and his woman fought, he was getting real bored of staying here. Not too mention the longer they stay the more likely they are to raise suspicion from the government. He glanced at Tashigi who wore an annoyed expression.

Law glared at Blake, she had some nerve talking to him like that. He might have to remind her where she stands.

"You would want to take revenge too if someone killed your family. You have no idea what it's like to lose your lov-" Again Law interupted her but this time it was a punch and not a slap. Blake was thrown to the ground. She pushed herself into a sitting position and brought her hand up to her lip, she was bleeding. She looked to Law and froze. He wore the most terrifying expression she had ever seen.

"You have no idea what I have been through, don't act like you know me Miss Adorin. I can assure you, I am all too familiar with losing loved ones." Blake felt herself shiver at his cold tone, she looked away but could still feel his glare on the side of her head.

She felt bad, she felt horrible in fact. She let her emotions get to her and she said something stupid. Of course she doesn't know Law, they've not even known each other for more than a month. She felt tears well up in her eyes and it wasn't just from her stinging cheek and possibly broken jaw, Law sure could punch hard. She felt someone kneel next to her and she looked to seen the marine lady next to her. Blake glared at her but Tashigi rolled her eyes and sighed, handing her a handkerchief for her busted lip.

Blake looked between the item and the woman's face, she reluctantly took it and shot Tashigi a small but grateful smile, Tashigi smiled back then returned to Smoker's side. Blake felt the cat ears on her head twitch, reminding her that they were still there. She sighed, how she forgot about the stupid ears and tail was a mystery. Standing up she apologised to Law and walked back inside the sub, intent on apologising properly when she could get him alone.

Smoker watched her leave then turned his attention back to Law, fully intent on ignoring what just transpired between the two. "So, that's Blake Adorin. Seems like a handful." Law turned to him. "I have information regarding the so called Adorin family" Law raised a brow to him and Smoker continued. "They never existed" Law's eyes widened at the information.

"What do you mean they never existed? Is Blake lying about her family?" Smoker shook his head.

"The Adorin family were members of the Rodil family. Except for two. The only two members that weren't from the Rodil's was Blake and the older sister, Teal. They created the guise of the Aodrin family because of Blake." Law narrowed his eyes at the vice admiral

"Do you know who Blake's birth mother is?" Law shook his head and leaned against the railing of the sub.

"She was called Satha Poay, also known as the blood reaper." Law was once again shocked, who knew that such a weird and stupid girl was born of one of the most ruthless killers.

"The Rodil family made a deal with Satha, they would take care of her daughter and she would go on a suicide mission for them, she was dying from being poisoned in a battle about a month prior so she didn't have long to live anyway. But, seems like the Rodil family had different ideas, they knew who Blake was born from and so they knew what she was capable of. The created a perfect family scenario by creating the Adorin family, they added in a caring big sister who was also orphaned at a young age, to young to remember that she's actually an orphan. They added in a cold but caring father who would do anything for his kids, a big brother who was cold, cruel and tormented Blake in a lot of different ways. Then they ripped all of that away from them." Law hung his head, he knew where this was going.

"The man who carried out that operation is named Krieg Darom. He's a mercenary for hire and known for carrying around a greatsword and has the space space devil fruit. He was tasked with capturing Blake's father, sister and some friends and kill the friends along with her father in front of her eyes and then use her sister, Teal, as a bargaining chip to make her go to the Rodil's, where they would have subjected her to even more mental torment, not giving her a chance to recover form losing her father and friends. They planned on mentally breaking her, turning her into a lethal killing machine that would listen to commands and kill without hesitation. But Darom had other plans, he done the operation ahead of schedule, when Blake's older sister wasn't even at the house. He not only slaughtered everyone instead of capturing them but he also let Blake flee. Something the Rodil's aren't pleased about. But now they have a new plan and are instead using Teal as an experiment. They plan to use her to create fake Logia devil fruits, They plan to somehow extract a sliver of her power and create fruits with it. Alot like what Caeser was doing on punk hazard." Smoker took a long drag of his cigars and blew the smoke out.

Law leaned back against the railing and processed all the information he just received. _So, Blake was almost turned into a living weapon because of those bastards._ He sighed and looked to Smoker and then to Tashigi. He had to admit, he was feeling pretty pissed at these Rodil's for subjecting Blake to that sort of thing, even if it never happened. But even so, it was all fake, everything that happened in Blake's life was probably planned out by these bastards. Every mission she was sent on, every famiy meal, every comforting talk from her father or sister, every time they went out as a family. Everything was most likely planned to make's bond with her 'family' grew stronger just so it was that more painful when it got ripped away.

Law felt anger and rage build up inside him, no one treated his subordinate that way and get away with it, he looked back to Smoker. "I'll help"

* * *

There it is, chapter 13. Like I said, it's short but it's very plot heavy.

I'm afraid I'll be taking a short pause or writing this story, I want to start exploring some other story ideas I have.

Please review, it would help me greatly and would let me know if you guys are even interested in it continuing. I'm having doubts on whether this story is even any good, which it probably isn't. xD


	14. Hiatus

Hey guys, due to personal and familial issues I will have to go on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. Don't worry, I am not abandoning my stories or quitting on being a writer. The hiatus should last maybe around a month or so, maybe longer. Sorry for the trouble and I hope you guys will still read my stories once I come back.

Thanks for understanding :)


End file.
